


Avenger One Shots!

by TheLadyLokiofLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Arc Reactor, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Consent is Sexy, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Drugs, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Its Cum not come, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Marriage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, SEX...IN...SPACE, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Tape, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, little bit of gay, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLokiofLove/pseuds/TheLadyLokiofLove
Summary: You are the apprentice of Dr. Strange, he has several missions for you. Are you up to it?(This is written in second person)(Chapter will not be connected unless stated)(Sorry not sorry)





	1. I've seen you in a dream (Loki/reader)

You were beginning to think that agreeing to this mission was a mistake. Namely as you stood there watching all the Asgardians in their finery and you in your jeans and blouse.

You had been the apprentice of Dr. Strange for nearly a year and this was your first mission, your first _real_ mission. To go to Asgard, exchange the artifact for a scroll in their possession, return to the Inner Sanctum, celebrate possibly with pizza. This was not how it was supposed to go.

You had arrived in Asgard, being told by Strange that you didn’t need to dress up even though Thor was a god and a king, feeling overwhelmed. Heimdall had allowed you to come through the Bifrost gate and the way his eyes shimmered made you uneasy.

He smiled, “Rest easy. Your mission will go better then you expect.”

Still a little off put by a literal god staring at you with bright orange eyes you bowed, unsure what proper etiquette was in this situation. This caused him to laugh which startled you.

“You do not need to bow to me little one!” he laughed again, “Save those for the king!”

Feeling even more foolish you stood, nodded and headed down the rainbow bridge. All your worries melted away as you entered the gold city. People parted seeing your odd dress and before you could ask which way to the palace someone pointed you towards it. They seemed generally friendly as you walked, several children came to meet you, you talked with them of your home to their wide-eyed amusement. A few older Asgardians gave more detailed directions and before you knew it you arrived at the palace. The feeling of being overwhelmed struck you again as you walked towards the throne.

Thor was large of course, he seemed to be a statue brought to live. Truly a god. He was talking with someone to his left, showing his eye patch which, he had earned recently from his fight with his sister. Strange had mentioned her being defeated and sent back to the realm Odin had trapped her in. When Thor noticed you standing there he smiled and rose from the throne.

“You must be the wizard’s apprentice!” he boomed.

Instantly you took a knee, “It’s Y/N, your highness. And it’s not wizard, but sorcerer.”

Thor blinked before laughing loudly, “Stand Y/N. Your Strange did not tell you to be so formal, did he?”

  _Your Strange_. A blush creeped to your cheeks, “Ah, no, um…sir?”

Thor came down and clapped a hand to your shoulder, “Thor will suffice little one.”

You felt yourself buckle under the weight of his hand, true compared to his beefy gods you were small, but they didn’t have to keep pointing it out… “Thor then. Thor, I have been given instructions by the Sorcerer Supreme to exchange an artifact for a scroll in your keep.” You said clearly, you had been rehearsing this line in your head the entire walk here.

Thor blinked, then smiled, “Very well, I will send someone to fetch it. The scroll Strange wants is a bit hard to find.” Taking in your look of confusion he smiled wider, “It tends to hide.” He chuckled, “In the mean time would you care to join us for a feast? Some of the warriors have just returned from a successful hunt.”

What were you supposed to say? No thanks I’d rather just go home and eat pizza? Strange said it was important to get the scroll and exchange the artifact in one trip. Besides he is a king, do people ever say no to kings?

“Yes, I would love to.”

And now here you were, like a fish in space. You had found a nice corner to fit yourself in with a heavy gold goblet of wine. Sipping carefully as you watched the fine ladies and men of court talk and eat. Maybe you could simply disappear, large gatherings were never your strong suit. Just as you were contemplating a disappearance spell someone slid next to you.

“Not a fan of parties, are you?”

You glance beside you to the God of Mischief himself, holding his own goblet of wine and looking bored into the crowd. He was the reason Strange wanted the scroll, you figured, you had heard many things about Loki, none of them good. He addressed you but was not looking at you and you noticed his helmet was not on, a plain gold circlet rested on his head. He turned and smirked.

“It’s a bit heavy for this event.” He said before tapping his head, “The helmet I mean.”

For a moment you wondered if he could read your mind, but you had been staring at the empty space above his head, “Doesn’t really go with the outfit.” You responded, taking note of his more casual appearance. You had seen videos and pictures of his invasion of New York and then he had looked dressed for battle. Now he was in a beautifully embroidered green tunic and leather pants with his hair kept in place with the circlet. A dark green cloak rested on his shoulders and you realized you were staring and cast your eyes to the floor.

“Yours doesn’t seem to go with the event.” He commented, and you felt your cheeks heat. A rush of embarrassment and anger.

“I didn’t have time to change. Besides, what was I to say to a king? No?” you snapped before taking a sip of wine.

Loki smirked, his eyes still on the crowd, “Would have been nice for a change.” He said, eyes dark.

You sighed, he was messing with you. That is what Loki did from what you heard, you took another sip of wine before you could say anything else when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned to see Loki looking at you, the bright gleam in his eye was almost hypnotic.

“I could show you around, these people are so incredibly boring.”

Your heart sped up, you knew this was a bad idea. Loki was a villain, he had attacked New York, he had been imprisoned by his own brother. No this was a bad idea. “I would love to.”

Loki had shown you the gardens, the library, various other rooms and was chatting idly. You felt yourself relax, he didn’t seem as bad as everyone had said, and you found yourself laughing at a few jokes. You fell into an easy pace with him, discussing magic, politics of Earth, combat and whatever seemed to cross your mind. Before long you were back at the dining hall and Thor had a worried look on his face, the second he saw you he sighed.

“Ah, Y/N, there you are. No one has seen you for hours.”

Hours? Surely you hadn’t been gone that long, you looked to Loki who merely shrugged. Thor’s face broke into a smirk.

“Brother, have you been monopolizing the wizard’s apprentice?” 

“Sorcerer.” You corrected again.

Thor didn’t seem to hear as he stared at his brother with a knowing look. The two stared at each other before Loki turned away with a huff.

“She was unaccustomed to the feast, I thought it best to show her more of the palace.”

Thor’s smirked widened, “Out of the goodness of your heart?”

Loki glared at his brother, “Is that so hard to believe?”

Thor laughed, “From you? Yes.”

You felt at a loss and shifted your weight from foot to foot. Thor looked over at your nervous movements, he pulled the scroll from behind him and held it out.

“It has been a while since Loki took a shine to someone.” Thor laughed again.

Again, a blush creeped to your cheeks and you grabbed the scroll. With a few hand movements the artifact plopped into your hand and you held it for Thor to take.

“Loki,” he said looking to his brother who had not stopped glaring at him, “Would you mind taking this?”

You felt your heart speed up, “Dr. Strange said to give it to you, and you alone.”

Thor took it from your hand and held it to Loki, who’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “I trust my brother to take it to the keep.” He said and dropped it to Loki’s hand. Thor’s eyes turned back to you, “Allow me to walk you to the Bifrost, apprentice.”

You were about to refuse when that large hand dropped to your shoulder and he steered you to the exit.  You almost had to jog to keep up with the blonde as his brother turned and headed towards the keep. Once outside the palace Thor sighed and released your shoulder. You looked up to see a warm, but sad smile on his face.

“Forgive me. Loki has not been as welcomed as I’d hoped.” He said and ran a hand over his face, “He has crossed many people, the nobles are not fond of him.” He sighed then smiled down at you, “As you can imagine.”

You nodded, whatever it was that was bothering him, he felt comfortable to say in front of you.

“I know it is strange, but for him to walk with you gives my heart joy.” He clapped your shoulder again, at this rate it’ll bruise… “For him to find someone to talk with is good, thank you for that Y/N.”

You smiled, you hadn’t done it for Thor, you did it because you were a wall flower but if it made someone like Thor smile, you must have done well. You had done well on your first mission.

“Tell your Strange that he should send you more often.” Thor laughed as he started to walk again, “For the good of Asgardian politics!”

After returning to the Sanctum, much later than originally planned, you handed over the scroll to Strange.

“What took you so long? I was about to have Wong go out looking for you.”

You looked over to the Asian man who was busy eating a slice of pizza and turning pages of the book in front of him, “Yeah good luck with that. What’s he reading anyway?”

“The complete works of Sherlock Holmes, he says I remind him of the detective.” Strange replied.

You smiled to yourself and shot a look to Wong who raised his eyebrows in response. You could see it, “Well, I made it back safely and completed the mission.”

Strange waved his hand and the scroll vanished, “You didn’t answer my question.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

You looked over to Wong for help, but he had returned to his book, pointedly ignoring your distress call, you sighed, “I was invited to a feast…by Thor.” You said uneasily.

Strange looked surprised but smiled, “Did he? I’m sure that was a valuable experience for you.”

You shifted your weight from foot to foot again, “Yes, a valuable experience.” You echoed thinking back to the way the torch light brought the planes of Loki’s face into greater detail. You chewed your bottom lip, “I think I should go to bed.”

Strange gave you a calculating look, you could see the realization dawn on his face before he smirked, “Yes, I think rest would be best. You’ll have more training in the morning.”

You bowed at the waist and turned away quickly to retreat to your bedroom. Wong looked up from his book again.

“You should not have sent her on this mission. She has become smitten with the Asgardian.”

Strange smirked and rested his arms at his sides, “But which one?”

\--

You found yourself back in the dining hall, all the nobles had gone, it was darker now, the torches burning lowly. The room didn’t smell like meat and food, only the spiced scent of wine and soft flowers. The tables had been cleared and you ran your hand over the smooth polished wood, hands adorned in golden rings.

“Oh.” You said softly, the word echoing around the chamber as the realization struck you, “I’m dreaming.”

“Not exactly.” A voice echoed.

You turned, suddenly alert and afraid, your hands spun as the chakras formed and your weapons were in front of you.

The voice laughed, “I like a woman who draws her weapons quickly.”

Your eyes scanned the empty hall, sidestepping carefully, remaining alert, “I like to be prepared, why don’t you show yourself?” you called.

“Why not show you?” the voice replied.

A full-length mirror appeared before you and you gasped quietly. You were wearing a green dress that reached your knees, the fabric fading to a thin gossamer around your waist. Dark leather pants covered your legs, hugging the curves of your body tightly, soft velvet shoes tied around your ankle with green ribbon. A thin gold circlet adorned your head, strands of hair weaved into braids, a gold necklace inlaid with emeralds rested on your neck along with matching earrings that brushed the side of your neck. Taking in your appearance you felt an arm snake around your waist.

“I took the liberty of changing your attire.”

“Loki.” You addressed his figure it the mirror, his chin resting on your shoulder, “Where are we?”

“You tell me, you sought me out.” He said, hand idly stroking your stomach sending shivers down your spine.

“You said I wasn’t quite dreaming…that means that you are?” you guessed, the weapons fading away.

Loki’s lips ghosted the side of your neck, causing a shiver to rock your whole body, “And if I am?”

You wondered if he could feel your heart racing, feel the heat in your cheeks, “Means you are dreaming of me.”

“Hmm.” He hummed a reply against your skin, he took a deep breath through his nose, “It is much better with you here in it.” His hand snaked lower as he rubbed your outer thigh, “Much better…” he breathed.

An idea snapped into your head, and idea that caused a smirk on your face, “And you made an outfit for me. Shall I return the favor?”

He looked at you in the mirror seeing his own feast outfit change to a dark, well-tailored suit. He smirked, taking a hand and raking his hair back. The mirror shattered, and you turned to face him, the dress on you feeling lighter, you looked down to see that the dark fabric had been replaced with more gossamer, a dark bra covering your breasts. A blush lit up your cheeks, you looked at Loki who wore a triumphant smirk. Well two could play at this game. You concentrated, and his jacket and shirt disappeared, only his bare chest and golden bands adorned his arms. You crossed your arms, a smirk on your own lips.

Loki looked at himself, frowned, and looked back to you, “Oh, you want to play, do you?” he said and snapped his fingers. The cool air hit your bare legs and you let out a squeak.

“That’s not fair!” you protested.

Loki laughed and snapped his fingers again, the thin dress turning to smoke, “Who said I was fair?”

He was about to snap his fingers again, there were very few things left to lose, when your hands flew out and a red whip wrapped around his hand. You had done it out of desperation and the look that crossed Loki’s face was devilish.

“You wish to play this game, apprentice?” he said wrapping his other hand around the whip.

If it meant keeping your clothes on…then yes. You said nothing as you let go of the whip in favor of your other weapons, standing in a battle stance. He smirked, throwing knives appearing in his hand. He was fast, the knives becoming silver blurs. You let them hit your shield before throwing one of your own. He gracefully dodged it and you sidestepped to avoid another knife. Where was he getting all of these?

You recalled it was a dream and looked to the table cloth on the tables and summoned one to wrap around Loki’s legs. He fell, a look of shock crossed his face before he smirked and held his hand out, his knife coming back to him, slicing your side in the process. You let out a cry as he cut the cloth. You tried to regain your composure when the tattered remains of the cloth shot out and wrapped around your hands, you tried to pull them apart when they changed to iron cuffs. The other scraps wrapped around your knees, tying into a knot and bringing you to the floor.

“That’s where you belong apprentice,” he said and lifted your chin with the tip of his blade, “On your knees, before a god.”

Your heart was racing, you looked up at him, triumphant, smirked, panting lightly. You felt like your whole body was on fire, the look in his eyes was dangerous.

“And what…” you said softly, panting yourself, “Does his highness wish to do with me?”

The tip of his blade drew down further, slipping between your breasts, the cool steel refreshing to your heated skin, with a quick flick the wrist the strap holding the bra together snapped, “Whatever I wish.”

You couldn’t help the moan that fell from your lips, he sunk to his knees and kissed you roughly, a hand weaving into your hair. At your second moan his tongue dived in, wasting no time, and pulling at the braids of your hair. You could do nothing with your hands and knees bound, you were forced to submit to his will, and you _loved it_.

Loki was pleased with your attempts to slide into his mouth, all of which he skillfully avoided. Your battle that had taken place moments before was now with tongues instead of knives, you did not plan to lose so easily. You captured his tongue and gave it a healthy suck, causing a moan to leave him, the hand in your hair found it’s way to your back and pushed you flush against him.

When he broke the kiss his eyes were dark, clouded with lust, “Such a beautiful shade of red.” He said, thumb grazing your swollen lips. He pressed the thumb into your mouth which you took and gave it another suck. He moaned again and pushed you onto your back, “Does your master not treat you this way?” he asked removing his thumb, hands grazing down your bare chest. His wet thumb rubbed circles on your nipple and you bucked your hips upward, “What a waste.” He smirked, “Were you my apprentice I would not keep my hands off you.” He kneed his hands on your breasts.

Another moan slipped past your lips, “Y-You sure do talk a lot.” You said which earned your nipples being tugged, hard.

“They call me the silver-tongued god for a reason.” He said licking the outer shell of your ear

“W-Why don’t you go for the gold then?” you smirked up at him.

“Gladly.”

The gold necklace vanished only to be replaced with Loki’s teeth. You cried out, thighs clenching and bucked up against his warm body, maybe you did want to lose this fight. His hand trailed lower and he slipped a finger inside causing another moan to leave your body.

“L-Loki…” you breathed, as a reward he took another bite of your neck.

He added a second finger, the cloth that had tied your knees disappeared and he slid comfortably between your legs. This was your chance. You gave him a shove and straddled him, your hands were still bound but you ran them over the smooth contours of his skin which caused him to groan your name softly. Being in Loki’s dream something occurred to you.

“Please… _my king_.” You breathed as you rutted your hips on his leg.

His head was thrown back in another moan and you looked to his cock which leaked pre-cum. Your hands wrapped around his hard length and began to pump softly, “My king…I ache for you.”

His hands found yours and the cuffs turned to green smoke, “Ride me then.” He said, dark eyes watching your movements.

“My pleasure.”

“Y/N?”

Your eyes snapped open and Wong was looking down at you, “Your pleasure what?”

You groaned and threw the blanket over your head, “Wong! Go away!”

You heard a chuckle, “The Sorcerer Supreme wants you to come down for training.”

You peeked out from your blankets and glared at him. He shrugged and headed for the door.

“I’d cover that hickey if I were you.”

Your pillow passed right through him and hit the door.

After your training, which felt to have gone on forever you sat in the courtyard under the cherry blossom tree and drank a cup of hot tea. Strange came to the courtyard with smirk and an envelope in his hand.

“You must have made quite an impression.” He said waving the envelope, “This letter is from Asgard.”

He handed over the crisp white envelope, you tried to contain your excitement as you ran your fingers over the green lettering.

“Thor said I’d be good for politics.” You mumbled in response.

“Something tells me, its not from him.” He said with a smirk and turned away.

_It has come to the attention of the royal crown that several scrolls would be better kept in the possession of The Sorcerer Supreme, please come at once to the palace of Asgard to discuss these matters._

_We look forward to seeing you._

_P.S. You owe me a ride_

 


	2. The Heart Shaped Herb (T'Challa/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Strange has sent you to Wakanda with what he believes to be the source of the Black Panther's power...but he is mistaken.

Wakanda was hot, you did not like hot and because the people of Wakanda were used to the heat they stared at you as you guzzled down water. You could feel your tank top sticking to your skin as you waited outside the palace.

Dr. Strange had found another artifact in the vaults, it was in the shape of a large cat head and inside was a dried purple plant. He gave you the metal box and told you to take it to Wakanda considering the Heart Shaped Herb being burned. This might be that very herb and with Wakanda’s tech, it might be possible to revive it. However, just because you were a sorcerer’s apprentice did not mean you could just waltz into the palace and see the king, you needed to wait your turn like everyone else.

Still, it was hot. It had been a cool spring day in New York when you had left but the heat blazed down in Wakanda and you were finding it difficult to cool down. You opened the box for what must have been the millionth time and looked again at the dried herb inside.

“Y/N? Y/N Strange?”

You looked up to see a guard looking out to the crowd. You raised your hand and walked through the crowd to the woman.

“I am here for Dr. Strange. I am his apprentice.”

“Ah.” She nodded, “Apologizes for the confusion. The King will see you now.”

Finally, out of this heat. You stepped inside following the guard.

“What brings you to Wakanda?”

You were annoyed to find that the heat followed you inside the airy palace, there must not be any A/C here, “The Sorcerer Supreme has found an artifact that may be of use to King T’Challa. He believes it to be the heart shaped herb.”

The woman looked back with a raised eyebrow, “That would be good news.” Her eyes faced forward again, “There might be hope for future generations.”

You hummed a response and began to fan yourself with your hand, how was it you were getting warmer? It felt like a year before the guard held out her hand, “Wait here, I will announce you.”

You nodded, you felt somewhat faint from the heat, a little dizzy even.

“Y/N for Dr. Strange the sorcerer supreme!” you heard echoing in the throne room before you fell face first to the floor.

\--

“What happened to her?”

“Near as I can tell she fainted, brother.”

“Can you stop being so smart for a single moment?”

“Then she would not get better.”

Your eyes opened to a bright white light and you groaned, shutting your eyes from the lights.

“Lights, down.”

Behind your eyelids you could tell the lights had been dimmed, you opened them again and found a girl with twin buns pressing her fingers to your wrist.

“I..what? Where am I?” you asked looking at the equipment around you.

“My lab.” The girl responded, tapping a few things on the bed, “You have been exposed to a toxin. The one in that box you planned to give the king.”

You looked over, past her was T’Challa, his arms crossed at his chest, a frown on his lips, “Your sorcerer should have known better.”

The sluggish haze of your brain began to click the pieces into place, “I don’t think he knew what was in it. He believed it to be the heart shaped herb.” You responded and looked at the display above you, your temperature was high.

The girl looked back at T’Challa, a worried look on her face, “In that case, brother should we-“

“Leave us Shuri.”

She frowned and crossed her arms to match her brother, “I should be here, what if her fever spikes?”

“I need you to investigate that plant. It is not the heart shaped herb.” He said firmly, “I need you to find what it is.” He crossed to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, “Please sister, you may be the only one who can.”

Shuri blushed but nodded, “If she spikes, call me.” She said before leaving.

You rested your head on the cool table, “I really am sorry about all this. We thought-“a wave of pain rolled through you, almost like a period cramp, your hand shot to your stomach, eyes shut tight.

A warm hand ran over your forehead and through your hair, you opened your eyes to see T’Challa looking down at you, “The plant in that box was not from the gardens here.” He said softly, “Old medicine women grew those herbs for another purpose.” He with drew his hand, you could almost feel the sparks it left on your skin. He laughed, “It is good that you fainted before going into the throne room, had you given me that box the court would never let me hear the end of it.”

You sat up, resting on your elbows, “If it’s not the herb that gives you your power what is it?”

“I am not sure you want to know.” He said looking at a monitor.

“I would like to know if I am in danger.”

He chuckled and tapped one of the screens, “Fever, increased sensitivity to light, increased sensitivity to touch, sweating, flushed skin, increase in saliva production, increased lubrication of the vagina. My sister does not know what she is looking at here.”

You felt your face light up red, “I-It’s an aphrodisiac.”

T’Challa nodded and swiped his hand, the display disappearing, “In a box like that wives gave it to their husbands on their wedding night. So, they would be able to…” he seemed to hand to choose his words carefully, “Consummate.”

You groaned again and wiped a hand over your face, “Wonderful.” You said aloud, “I must have inhaled some by fiddling with the box.”

“It would appear that way.”

“How long until it wears off?” you asked, flinging your legs off the bed. The feeling of the impact sending shivers directly to your cunt, which was as the display said ‘lubricating’.

T’Challa held a hand out, “You should rest, this has to leave your body with sweat.”

You stood, albeit shakily, “So, exercise.” You said and tried to take a step forward, “Just need to-“ you felt yourself about to fall when T’Challa’s strong arms held you close. The mere touch of him sent shockwaves through you. He stood perfectly still then guided you back to back to the bed. A grim look on his face.

“You need to rest, for the good of,” he cut himself off, placing his hand on your stomach just before another wave of pain hit.

You held his hand and bit your lip, once it had passed you looked at him, “How did you know that-“

“The heart shaped herbs heighten the senses, to become more like the panther.” He said his eyes fixed to your hand over his, “The smells, the touch…” he looked hungry, you thought.

“If this is causing you any distress I can return to the sanctum.”

“I am afraid I do not want you to go.” He said, hand sliding under your tank top to stroke your bare stomach.

The touch felt like lightening and you couldn’t help the moan that passed your lips. His lips were on yours and your arms wrapped around his neck. His hand traveled further, tracing a line up to your bra, he ran a finger under the material, teasing it under your breasts. You broke the kiss, resting your forehead on his, “P-Please.” You breathed, and one strong hand ripped the bra from you, along with ripping a sizable hole in your shirt.

 _Well, Dr. Strange probably won’t be to happy with that._ You thought as T’Challa laid you back on the bed.

His hands roamed over the expanse of your flushed skin. Every touch, every caress felt like it was connected right to your cunt, volt after volt of electricity ran over your skin. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry, tracing shapes and lines over your skin as you bucked up to him. One firm hand held your hips in place, a dark look crossed his eye.

“I can smell your need, you do not need to buck.” He said before continuing his slow mapping of your skin.

You let out a whine, it was too much and not where you needed it. You shut your eyes as his hand left your hip and slid down your shorts. He leaned in and breathed into your ear.

“You are soaked. These are ruined.”

With a quick movement you felt yourself exposed to the cool air of the lab. _Dr. Strange is going to be real upset now._

T’Challa slid two fingers inside you and you felt your back arch from the table, _finally_. He continued his slow movements, careful and cautious. In any other time, you would find this sweet, how gentle he was being, but as the herb had you hot and bothered you wanted action, and now. It was as if he could sense it and shoved an additional two fingers in and started to thrust much faster causing you to cry out. With his free hand he undid his pants and slide his cock free.

“You must tell me if you are in any pain.” He said before sliding in.

The stretch felt amazing and you moaned, legs wrapping around him to pull him deeper. He clapped a hand over your mouth and brought his other wrist up before muttering a few things.

Shuri’s image popped up and you suddenly understood why he had covered your mouth, “Brother what has happened? Y/N’s heart rate just spiked, is she alright?”

T’Challa rolled his hips and you fought the sound that tried to leave you, “She was startled and dropped something. You can turn off those monitors, I shall stay here with her.”

Shuri seemed concerned as T’Challa rolled his hips again, the sound nearly escaped this time, “What about the council?”

“I think they will understand my tending to a diplomat from America.”

“Alright brother, tell her to get some rest. Call me if anything changes.”

Shuri’s image faded and T’Challa used both his hands to pin your wrists above your head, “You heard her. You should rest.” He said before snapping his hips forward.

You moaned loudly as he started at a brutal pace, slamming and grinding harshly into your overheated body. Your eyes screwed shut as the pleasure rolled over you again and again, the sounds of skin on skin lewd in this sterile lab. You could feel the spring coiling in your stomach, your wrists starting to bruise.

“I-I’m close.” You said just barely above a breath, again he leaned down to your ear.

“Cum on me then.” He said before biting the side of your neck.

Your vision went white, you can’t remember if you said his name, or anything at all as you came hard. After a few more thrusts you could feel him release inside of you, groaning hotly in your ear. He laid on top of you a moment, the two of you catching your breath. He hadn’t pulled out yet and when he released his teeth from your neck he explained himself.

“The heart shaped herb increases stamina, should you wish to go again.”

\--

“Do not treat her too harshly.” T’Challa said, his hand on your shoulder.

Strange was in fact not happy that you had left in shorts and a tank top and returned in a simple red Tiwa tunic dress.

“The dress if one of Shuri’s.” T’Challa looked at you with a sad little smile, “I am sorry you spent so much time in her lab without the tour.”

Strange clicked his tongue, “Honestly Y/N, dehydration?”

You blushed and T’Challa removed his hand, “I didn’t want to bother anyone.”

Strange looked to T’Challa, “Your highness, thank your for your kindness in looking after Y/N”

“It was no trouble, thank you for giving us a piece of our history.” He bowed, “I must return to my people, we will be in touch.” He stepped through the portal and Strange frowned.

“You fainted.” He said with his arms crossed.

You rubbed the back of your neck, “I know it was foolish. I should have said something before I fainted.”

“And what exactly did you fall on that left that mark on your neck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello everyone! I am The Lady Loki nice to meet you. I am planning on a three way with Loki/Strange/Reader soon. Also I have an idea for Deadpool. If you have any idea or would like something special let me know and I'll do my best!


	3. I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you (Star Lord)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a dance to go to, problem is you can't dance. Luckily the best dancer in the galaxy can help you out.  
> (Mild Infinity Wars spoiler but like, really mild)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so everyone knows, if I mention Peter Parker or write a chapter with him he is over 18. I'm kind of playing fast and loose with ages since these are one shots and I don't really care.  
> So lets just pretend Peter is 19, you are 20 and Quill is 25. Again, loose but hey, you're here are you complaining?  
> Bonus Points to anyone who gets the song reference, it inspired me to write this chapter. (and my deep love for Chris Pratt)

Over the past few months you had become some what of a regular on the Milano helping the Guardian’s crew find solutions to get the Soul Stone.  Gamora knew the location of the stone but it required a sacrifice and Quill seemed unwilling to have someone give their life to get it. Rocket had suggested again and again that they just find some person off a neighboring planet and shove him over, and time and time again Gamora reminded him how it had to be something you _loved_.

Today you were of no help, thinking back to the events of the previous evening. Your good friend Peter Parker (the other Peter you often had to say in conversation on the ship) had gotten into a good college and asked you to attend this mixer on Friday. You had said yes because you were his friend and you knew he would be uncomfortable without Ned to hang back with him. You should have said no because, well, you can’t dance. You would either refuse entirely or shift your weight foot to foot and move your arms slightly. That was as much as you danced. Peter said there would be dancing at this mixer and you had cringed so hard you nearly dropped your phone.

You were sitting under your dark little cloud when you felt someone touch your shoulder.

“You are feeling conflicted.”

You flinched and turned behind you to see Mantis, her antenna glowing. You brushed her hand off, “Mantis, you have got to stop doing that.” You said.

“But you looked so sad.” She replied with a little frown.

“She is right. You look long faced.” Drax replied from the other couch, spooning cereal into his mouth.

“Do you mean, why the long face?” you ventured a guess.

“Yes. You look long faced.”

You sighed, Drax had still not improved his understanding of metaphors. You were about to give up on the conversation when Rocket came in to view.

“Yeah normally you never shut up about magic and the stone and blah blah blah.” He said with a mocking hand gesture.

“I just don’t want to talk about it okay?”

Groot followed behind Rocket, carrying an armful of weapons, “I am Groot.”

“Maybe it is Groot. Hey, Y/N,” Rocket looked over with a smirk, “Is it that time-“

You hit him with a mild blast and glared, “No, it is not.”

Groot dropped his gaze and muttered quietly, you shot to your feet, “You wanna say that to my face?” you shouted, hands warming with magic.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Quill came into the room holding his hands up, “What is going on here?”

Rocket got up from the floor, “Your hormonal girlfriend shot me!”

You let the blast fly from your hand, narrowly missing Rocket’s head, “I am not his girlfriend!”

Rocket took one of the guns from Groot’s arms, “But you are hormonal!”

Quill stood between the two of you, “Hey! Hey, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but everybody needs to chill out right now.” He said looking from Rocket to you and you to Rocket, “So you need to lower your weapons, _now._ ”

Rocket didn’t move, “She can shoot me with her hands.” He said, gun still aimed at you.

Quill looked at you and you folded your arms at your chest, he sighed and looked back to Rocket. He lowered his gun and Quill stood a little easier.

“Come on Y/N, follow me to the cockpit.”

You begrudgingly followed Quill. He was a few years older than you, you liked the gruff space outlaw. You found his sense of humor refreshing and even if he constantly made references to 80s pop culture you liked him.

He leaned against his chair, “So, why are you blasting my crew?”

You kicked at an invisible rock and folded your arms tighter, “He’s a jerk.”

Quill laughed, “Well of course.” He looked at you seriously, serious Quill was rare, “What is it that’s really bugging you?”

You let out an exasperated sigh, “I can’t dance!” you shouted, Quill looked shocked, “Peter invited me to this dance thing at his school and I said I would go but I can’t dance and I can’t not go because I said I’d be there but I just can’t dance!” you said in a blur.

Quill broke into a laugh and slapped his leg, “Really? That’s it?” he pushed his hair back, “Lucky for you I happen to be the best dancer in the galaxy.”

It was your turn to laugh, “Are you serious?”

“Hey!” he looked offended, “I saved the whole Nova Core by dancing.”

You rolled your eyes, “Any pointers, dance master?” you said sarcastically.

Quill pressed a button on the cassette deck, Come and Get Your Love by Redbone started playing through the speakers. He held his hand out and started to thrust his hips forward, “Show me what you got Y/N.”

You felt a little blush cross your face and you started doing what you did best, shifting your weight foot to foot in time with the music. Quill laughed and came closer, he placed his hands on your hips and swished them side to side, turning them in time with his own.

“You really are hopeless, watch my hips.” He chuckled and kept a sizable space between you.

You mimicked his motions, his hands dropped from your hips and made finger guns at you, “There you go, move your arms.”

You chuckled, and you brought your arms up and snapped your fingers with a smile, “Like this?”

Quill laughed and started to dance around you, “So you and Peter going out now?”

You chuckled again, Peter was a year under you and you really had become friends with Spider Man first. You and he had started patrolling around the same time, chatting between catching purse snatchers and muggings. He had figured out you went to a rival school and the two of you had a playful banter over it. When you joined Dr. Strange full time he had wanted to commit to becoming a super hero all hours of the day. You had convinced him to go to school and make something of himself, bigger than Spider Man.

“Peter and I are just friends. I know he’ll be uncomfortable at this big party.” You explained.

Quill stood in front of you, “And do you want to go out with him?”

You kept your hips moving, “Why the 20 questions Quill?” you asked as he came closer.

“You should try running your hands through your hair.” He said with a smirk.

You brushed your hand through your hair behind your right ear, then your left, “Like that?”

Quill reached over and pushed more hair behind your ear, “It’s a little stiff.” He said.

You raised an eyebrow, “Sure it’s not you, Peter?” you quipped.

His hand held your hip again, swaying it again, “You didn’t answer my question.” His said, voice dropping lower.

“You didn’t answer mine.” You replied, feeling your breath caught in your throat.

He leaned closer, “I’m not gonna teach you how to dance with your boyfriend.”

You could feel your heart speed up and cheeks flush, “Well it’s a good thing he’s not my boyfriend.”

Quill’s hand slid to the small of your back and pulled you close, you could feel him through his pants causing you to gasp, “Does this answer _your_ question?” he asked with a smirk.

Acting on instinct your arms wrapped around his neck, “A-Are you still teaching me how to dance?”

Quill chuckled and leaned closer, “No, I don’t think so.” He snapped his fingers and a wall snapped up separating the cockpit from the rest of the ship.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, the scruff of his beard tickling your face. Your eyes slid closed as the song faded and a chorus of trumpets started causing you to snort a laugh through your nose.

“O-O-H Child? Really?”

“Are you really dissing The Five Stairsteps right now?” he asked, pulling you tighter against him for emphasis, “ _Right_ now?”

“Well I’m sorry if I want my first kiss with Star Lord to be perfect.”

As the sound of his outlaw name he untangled himself and went to the tape deck, “Any requests?”

You hummed a moment, “Cherry Bomb.”

He smirked, “A fine choice.”

He dialed up the volume as the guitar and bass filled the speakers. Feeling emboldened you crossed to him quickly, throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the lips. He returned the gesture by pulling you closer and running one hand through your hair.

You let out a soft groan and you felt his tongue in your mouth, you pulled away playfully, he grunted in response, “You’re playing dirty Quill.”

His other hand took a firm hold on your behind causing you to yelp, “What happened to Star Lord?”

You brought your arms down from his neck, “You’ll have to earn it.” You said in a husky tone before kissing the side of his neck.

He let out a soft moan and squeezed tighter, “Now who’s playing dirty?”

You let your teeth sink into the side of his neck, you heard a hissing breath in response and felt him buck into you. You planted your hands firmly on the deck behind him, pinning him between you and the wall. You could feel him getting harder and as you continued to work on his neck, his hold on you becoming almost painful.

“I-I think, our roles should be…switched.” He panted, trying to hump you through his pants and yours.

“I don’t think so, Star Lord.” You breathed as you nibbled the shell of his ear. He moaned louder this time, his lips finding the side of your neck.

When he broke the kiss, he whispered in your ear, “Did you want Cherry Bomb because you want me to pop yours?”

The words sent a shock down your spine and back up, your grip faltered as they ran back over your short-term memory. Quill used this to shoulder check you before pinning you to the ground, he was careful to pin your arms at your sides.

“Should I take that as a yes?” he smirked, looking awfully proud of himself for pinning a magic user to the floor of a spaceship.

“Take it however you want.” You struggled to get your arms free.

He took both hands and pinned them above your head, he pulled a knife from his boot and slid it under your shirt, “How about I take you instead.”

“Wait, wait!” you said, wiggling under him, “Strange will kill me if I come back with a ripped shirt!”

He seemed to think this out, did he really want to have the wrath of a wizard fall on him? “Alright, you take it off, no funny business.” He said sitting back to pin your legs down.

“Just Risky Business?” you asked as you slipped the graphic tee shirt over your head. It was a bad joke and an 80s movie reference all in one, so of course Peter smiled.

“So, you think your funny.” He asked staring openly at your sports bra.

You crossed your arms at your chest, he raised an eyebrow and looked up at you, “My eyes are up here.” You said with a smirk.

“I’m more interested in what’s down here.” He said sliding a calloused hand down to tease under the waistband of your jeans.

“P-Peter!” you squeaked and rushed to pull his hand back.

A dark look crossed his eye, “Hope your talking about me.” He said softly and kissed you hard.

For a dizzying moment you wondered who else you would be talking about as his hand moved down to tease you through your panties. Your arms again reached to hold him, and his tongue successfully entered your mouth. As he laid you back, one hand by your hip holding himself up and the other rubbing circles into your wet heat it donned on you, _Parker_. He was talking about Parker. You always called Peter, Quill to avoid any confusion on the ship, also because most everyone else did and of course Star Lord, but more often than not you teased him for the name. You very, very rarely called him Peter. You could probably count the number of times you had on one hand, you saved it for when he really got under your skin.

 _Well…talk about under your skin_. You thought someone ironically as Quill mapped the inside of your mouth, your hands raked up into his hair. _It’s getting long._ You thought as you gave it a light tug. He groaned softly, and you pulled the noise into your mouth hungrily, delighting in the vibrations it sent down your throat. Quill stopped rubbing circles in favor of fingering you through the, what had to be soaked by now, underwear, it was your turn to groan. Your head fell back, your spine arching and he took full advantage of your exposed neck, licking and biting up to your chin.

“Peter.” You practically sighed, you almost forgot there was music blaring as the bass shook your core.

“Say it like that again.” He said before slipped another finger in deeper.

There was no way you could say it in the same tone, back arching more, eyes screwing shut, “Peter!” you said louder.

You could practically hear his smirk, “You know what I want to hear.”

You opened your eyes and if you hadn’t been so turned on right now you might have punched him in his smug face, “Star Lord.” You said almost bitterly.

“See? Was that so hard?” he asked unbuttoning your jeans and pulling the zipper.

“Not as hard as you I imagine.” You said, if he could crack jokes you could too.

He chuckled, “Oh you’ll find out.” He said tugging the jeans off.

You felt a blush on your cheeks, getting laid isn’t exactly what you had in mind for today. The panties you had on were at least a year old, a faded blue with a small hole near the waistband, defiantly not ‘fuck me’ panties.

“I, um…” you started but he chuckled again.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one who doesn’t throw out underwear for a single hole.”

You felt instantly relieved, Star Lord or Peter Quill, about to fuck you or sit around the Milano, he knew how to make you feel comfortable, “Aren’t you going to take your shirt off?”

He looked a little uncomfortable, his hands holding your hips, “I, um, kind of gained some weight.” He said hooking his thumbs under the waistband of your underwear.

You chuckled and tilted his face towards you, “I don’t really care, your one of the hottest guys in the galaxy.”

He smirked, “One of?”

You rolled your eyes, “Have you seen Captain America?”

He pulled the panties off with a quick, and most likely practiced, move, “You mean the old dude from World War two?”

You again rolled your eyes and draped your arms over his shoulders, “You have got to hang out on earth more, Quill.”

He undid his fly and got between your legs, “What happened to Star Lord?”

You smirked and scratched his back, “You’re going to have to earn it.”

His smirked widened and he slowly slid inside you, you let out a moan and dug your nails in deeper, “Oh, fuck, Quill.”

“Mmm, that’s it.” He hummed and slid in more, burying himself to the hilt. He held still a moment, “Is that okay? Does it hurt anywhere?” he asked softly.

“Peter Quill if you do not move your hips right now.” He got the hint.

His hips started slow and deep thrusts, your legs wrapping around him and nails bit crescents into his skin. He seemed to want you to adjust but after a few broken ‘more’s he gave in, picking up his pace. He pressed himself closer, panting and moaning in your ear, your teeth found his shoulder and you bit deeply to keep the noises from escaping.

He sat up a bit, this new angle causing you to moan loudly, “That’s better, I want to hear you.”

He sat you up as well and started thrusting hard, upwards. You clung to him, ‘Quill’, ‘Peter’ and a few ‘Star Lord’s danced across your lips.

“Fuck.” He breathed, “I’m close.”

You could only nod as he adjusted himself and managed to find your g-spot perfectly causing you to let out a cry, he stilled, “Fuck, fuck, are you okay.”

“T-There! Again, please Peter please.”

It took a few more thrusts to find that spot again and he groaned as you tightened around him, it was his turn to bite your shoulder. He hit it again, and again until you were seeing stars, how fitting.

“Peter!” you cried feeling yourself crest.

He bit his response into your shoulder and rode out a few more thrusts before you felt him twitch and fill you, after another thrust he laid you on your back. The two of your looked at each other and he pulled out to lay beside you. You lay there on the cockpit floor just breathing raggedly. Your heart was still beating at a fast pace, you looked over at him with a small smile.

“I better not get some weird space STD.”

He laughed out loud, breathy but loud, “No, no I have all my shots.”

You laughed softly, and he pulled you closer, you noticed the music had changed as you rested your head on his chest, “Is this David Bowie?” you asked.

He ran his hand through your hair, “Yeah, I think so.” You felt warm and safe wrapped up in his arms like this, you were ready to sleep.

“I am Groot.” You heard through the wall.

“Yeah. If she wasn’t before she _defiantly_ is now.”

You frowned, “I am going to skin him and then roast him on Groot.”

Peter laughed and held you tighter, “Save murdering my crew for later, we both need a nap.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love all your kudos and bookmarks. Feel free to comment!


	4. Three's a crowd (Loki/Strange/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are no one's property, not Dr. Strange's and most certainly not Loki's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GATHER ROUND BOYS AND GIRLS I WROTE SOME GOOD SMUT.  
> It's a threesome and a continuation from chapter 1.  
> It's good.  
> (I didn't mean to make Loki so into knife play for a second there I was like oh no I made him Sangwoo)

To say that Dr. Stephen Strange didn’t approve of your new relationship with Loki would be putting it mildly. Every chance he got he reminded you,  _ firmly _ , that spending time with the God of Mischief was a bad idea. You argued you were a big girl and could handle your own affairs. Wong did not side either way and you were beginning to think he enjoyed the drama.

“Disharmony is never a good thing. To master the mystic arts, you must be one with yourself and your surroundings.”

“And the wifi not working for the past few days hasn’t been entertaining enough.”

Wong looked up from his bookshelf to you clear across the library, “It’s better than cable, I can only read so many books in a day.”

Once the library was spotless, the gardens watered, tea served, and your mediation finished you were ready to head to Asgard. You dressed simply, a reasonable skirt (well skort really) and short sleeved shirt. You had slipped on a pair of shoes and opened the door of your dorm to see Strange standing there.

“Where are you headed?” he asked, arms folded over his chest.

“Out.” You replied quickly, brushing past him.

His cloak quickly wrapped itself around you and turned you back to face the Sorcerer Supreme, “Where?” he pressed.

You rolled your eyes, “Asgard. That okay with you,  _ mom? _ ”

The cloak released you and wrapped around Strange once more, “I’m going with you.”

You groaned and scrubbed your hands on your face, “I do not need a babysitter.”

Strange started to walk at a brisk pace, “I didn’t say you did.”

You had to jog to keep up, “Then why are you coming with me?”

“I want to see the keep.”

“Uh huh. Now? I’ve been going for weeks and you want to see the keep now.” You said standing beside him as he stood under the skylight you used to beam to and from Asgard.

He looked up at the light, with a few gestures the metal and glass parted, “Heimdall if you can hear me we would like to go to Asgard.”

You crossed your arms at your chest and waited for the beam of light. You thought some about your relationship with Loki. Yes, you had an… _ interesting _ dream or shared experience with the god but from there nothing else occurred. As tempting as his offer was you refused, much to his shock. He had spent the better part of your time together in the keep trying to entice you. You spent the better part of your time ignoring him and cataloging scrolls. No matter how close he stood, or ghosted his hand over you body, or  _ breathed into your ear _ you remained on guard. Loki could be charming and suave, but he was still a villain, he had still hurt a lot of people, double crossing was pretty much a staple of who he was. However, Thor was giving him a fresh start and you couldn’t let those previous things stand against him. Thor had confided in you that he really was getting better. Loki had been laying low and not ruffling any feather and Thor attributed this new attitude to you and the task of cataloging scrolls.

When you arrived at the Bifrost you were unsurprised to see Heimdall unsurprised at the addition of Dr. Strange.

“Sorcerer Supreme.” He nodded and looked to you, “And Y/N, always a pleasure.”

“Thank you Heimdall.” You said with a little bow, “Is-“

“They are expecting you.” He answered before the question had left your mouth.

“And here I thought you’d need an escort.” 

You looked over to see Loki leaning at the other end of the gate, tossing a knife casually in the air. He was dressed in what you would consider normal earth attire which caused you to smirk.  _ Another attempt to get in my pants _ . He had tried suits, his battle gear, his feast outfit and you had refused to acknowledge the change. Today however in a pair of blue jeans and a tightly fit dark green tee shirt you had to make a note to not bite your lip. The silver blade twirled easily in the air to be caught by gold ringed hands.  _ Make it a switch blade and add a leather jacket and not even Strange could stop me. _

You looked over to Strange who was frowning deeply, “Loki.” He addressed.

Loki didn’t bother looking over as he tossed his knife in the air again, “Strange.” He replied.

You could feel the cold stillness in the air, even Heimdall rolled his shoulders at it. You couldn’t stand here all day while they glared at each other… you walked calmly to where Loki stood and then past him, “Shall we? I’d like to get that alcove finished today.”

Loki, being closer, was easily keeping pace, “The south west corridor needs work.” He said, the knife in his hand gone.

“I want to tackle one thing at a time.” You said walking a bit faster.

“Are you trying to avoid me?” he asked, smirk in his voice.

“I would like to get there and get started.” You replied quickly. The less time you stared at Loki the better…

You could hear his laugh as you kept walking ahead, “Ever the diligent apprentice.” He said, “ _ In front of your other master. _ ” You heard in your ear. 

You paused and shook your head, sending him a glare. He liked to throw his voice like that to mess with you, his smirk broadened.

“Y/N? What is it?” Strange asked as he neared the two of you, a worried look on his face.

“I thought I heard something.” You said turning sharply on your heel and walking down the bridge. 

\--

Thor had insisted on giving Strange a tour, you felt relived that you wouldn’t have him breathing down your neck for a while. As Strange turned to look over his shoulder Loki had rested his hand on your shoulder with a smirk.

“I’ll be keeping my eye on her.”

You now stood next to a torch burning in the wall and piling scrolls into several different piles trying to organize them the best you could.

“Your Strange must really hate me.” You heard behind you and sighed.

“Stop calling him  _ my _ Strange.”

You heard a chuckle and you materialized your checklist to start counting the scrolls in their piles. As you were ticking things off the list you felt arms slide around your waist.

“ _ He _ would like it if you called him yours.”

You could feel the hot breath on your neck, this was no illusion, Loki was behind you, taking in a deep breath has he had in the dream, “He wants you more than you know.”

You shivered, and his hand slid up your shirt, “L-Loki.” You said softly.

“You know what I want you to say.” His other cool hand slid up the side of the skirt.

Your heart was racing, Loki may have messed with you over the past few weeks, but he never touched you. He seemed to have respected that you wanted space, but now, the two of you were entwined and it was getting hard to breathe. His lips ghosted the side of your neck, “Say it.” He breathed into your skin.

Your eyes fluttered close as he reached your hip under the skirt, “My king.” You sighed.

You were waiting for his teeth in your neck, or his lips, or even that knife to reappear but not to be quickly shoved to the ground. It happened before you could fully process what had happened. One second you were standing, the next you were on the ground then you were being wrapped up in arms, a warm metal hitting your cheek. You looked up to see Strange looking furious, his arms and cloak holding you close.

“Don’t you touch her.”

Loki picked himself up from the ground, dusting himself off, “Feeling territorial are we, doctor?”

Strange’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t know what you’re up to, but you are not to touch my apprentice.” 

“Is she yours, doctor?” Loki asked with another smirk, “Your property?”

You wiggled to get him to release his grip. He held tighter, the cloak also tightened, “Of course not.” He responded.

“S- Stephen. It’s getting hard to breathe.” You said still trying to wiggle out of his grip.

He let go and you coughed air into your lungs, “What do you think you’re doing?” you asked staring up at him.

“He was-“ Strange stopped himself and weighed his words, “It looked like you needed help.”

“Well I didn’t.” you said firmly.

His arms crossed, and he glared down at you, “I sent you here to obtain scrolls and return them to the Inner Sanctum not-“ he took a breath, “Not…that. You have directly disobeyed your grand master and for that-“

“Wait!” you interrupted, “Directly disobeyed? I have been doing what you asked, you can’t just-“

“AND,” he spoke over you, “And for directly disobeying your grand master I hereby ban you from Asgard.”

You stomped your foot, “You can’t do that!”

With a turn of his hand a silver bracelet wrapped around your left wrist, “I can, and I have.”

The metal was hot, unbearably hot as it bit your skin. You let out a cry of pain and felt Loki’s cool hand over the metal. He recoiled with a hissed breath, “Strange, I apologize, don’t take this out on her.”

Strange glared at him before returning his look to you, “The pain will increase until you are off Asgard, this is the lowest setting. Go now.”

Tears welled in your eyes and you started a blind run up the stairs and out of the palace. Once back home the bracelet was cool. The tears spilled from your eyes and you ran to your dorm, ignoring everyone on the way there. Once inside you let them fall freely, clutching a pillow to your chest.  _ He had no right! I don’t belong to him! _

You must have fallen asleep because the room was darker. You sat up, groggy and with a headache. You looked down to your wrist and saw the bracelet still there and felt a new rush of anger when a knock came to the door. Wong opened it.

“Y/N, are you awake?”

“C-Come in.” you said, voice horse.

Wong entered, a sad look on his face, “I have spoke with the sorcerer supreme. I believe it was too harsh a punishment on you.”

“Thank you, Wong.” 

He bowed at the waist, “He wishes to see you.”

You frowned, “Well I don’t want to see him.”

Wong sighed, “Y/N, please see him. I believe he can be reasoned with.”

You didn’t really want to go but you decided that it would be best to face the music. You followed Wong to Strange’s office. 

Bookcases lined the walls to the left and right, three large windows, each displaying different landscapes were behind a battered old desk covered in papers and books.

“Shut the door and have a seat.” he said not looking up from his self turning pages.

You shut the door and came closer to the desk, there were no chairs so you stood and crossed your arms, “What do you want?”

He still didn’t look up, “I may have assigned a punishment too harsh for your indiscretion.”  

“Ya think?” you asked, glaring at the bracelet on your wrist.

He finally looked up, the look in his eyes sent a shiver through you, like a cold blast, “I do.” he said rising from the desk. With a gesture you found yourself face first on his desk, arms pinned to your sides.

“S- Stephen! What are you doing?” you asked feeling the weight of the magic pressing down on you.

“Allow me to make it up to you.” he said coming around the desk.

You tried to move your head to look at him but couldn’t move, then you felt a firm smack on the ass. His gloved hand had connected with a muffled crack. You yelped and he repeated the motion.

“So disobedient.” he murmured and pulled the skort down to reveal your ass to his office.

“Stephen! What do you think your doing?!” you shouted as the air cooled your bottom.

He kicked your legs apart and pushed the material further down. He said nothing and before you could ask again you felt a warm, wet, pressure. With a gasp you then felt the scruff of beard rubbing your cunt. You let out a moan as he licked and sucked at your folds. He hummed in response and ran his gloved hands up the backs of your legs. Dr. Strange, the  _ Sorcerer Supreme _ , was eating you out.

You pressed your forehead to the battered wood, the sounds he was making would have made you wet enough but the sensation of his lips and tongue made it all the better. Then you heard a firmalar chuckle.

“He’s quite enjoying himself you know.”

You looked up to see Loki, still in his dark green tee, sitting in Strange’s chair, “He’s wanted to bend you over this desk for a long time.” he smirked.

“L-Loki.” you breathed as Strange lightly bit your clit, “H-How?”

He pulled a dagger from thin air and tapped his temple with it, “How else?”

You were about to retort when Strange sucked, and sucked hard. You wanted to arch your back or grind into his face but the magic held you in place, “Oh fuck...Loki why?”

He tipped the dagger under your chin and lifted your face up, “Because he wanted to take you away from me. He is jealous that I might be the one you want over him.”

You let out a moan, the cool metal threatening to cut you, Loki’s word and Strange’s diligent attention where all starting you make you a bit dizzy. Loki withdrew his blade and looked at you with a wicked glare.

“He wants to fuck you. Hard. Right here in front of me.” 

Your head moved a little to look behind you at Strange, then looked to Loki, your eyes filled with lust, “And what does my king want?”

“Open your mouth.”

You did so and felt the dagger rest flat on your tongue, “I want him to fuck you, while I fuck your mouth.” Loki said rubbing the dagger on your tongue, “I want you full like the slut you are.”

You moaned your response and no longer felt Strange’s tongue on you, you kept your eyes locked on Loki has he rubbed the blade in your mouth. Then you felt the pressure of Strange’s head prodding your opening.

“Easy Strange...go too hard and I’ll stab her.” Loki warned looking back to the sorcerer.

You felt him slide in, inch by inch, slowly stretching you. You wanted to drop your head to the desk but you’d end up deep throating a blade and that was not part of the deal. You felt him slide out and back in, thrusting slowly. When Loki pulled the blade from your mouth he stabbed it into the desk neck to your head and Strange’s thrusts picked up speed. He was moving the desk closer to Loki with each thrust, deep and powerful, he was trying to send a message through you.  _ You were his and Loki couldn’t have you. _

Loki could see this plain as day and slowly unzipped his fly, “Be a good girl and show your master how needy you are.” he said pulling his cock free.

You didn’t know what master he was referring to, himself or Strange, but you pulled the cock into your mouth, the salty pre-cum tickling your tongue. You felt Strange pick up his pace, thrusting deeper as you weakly began to suck on Loki. Loki pulled your hair and slid his knife under your throat.

“Suck like you mean it.” he said pressing the slide of the blade to your throat.

You swallowed, feeling the knife bob on your skin and hollowed your cheeks, giving a strong suck. Loki groaned and dropped the knife in favor of steadying himself on the desk. He kept a firm hold on your hair, using it to fuck your mouth hard. Strange was slamming into you, his gloved hands on your hips to pull you to him. 

Loki twisted your hair, “Are you going to cum? Are you going to let your masters fill you?”

You moaned a weak reply as he kept fucking your throat, he groaned, “You heard her Strange. Our whore is thirsty.” 

_ Our whore _ .

Strange’s thrusts became stronger with less rhythm, you knew he was close. He slapped a firm hand on your ass again and you moaned around Loki. The god tossed his head back and Strange repeated the action before burying himself in your wet heat, filling it himself. You could feel the power rolling off him and into you causing you to moan again as you came. Loki pulled out of your mouth and released himself on your face, allowing you to catch a few drops on your tongue. 

You watched him carefully as the hot cum ran down your face, you felt Strange pull out, a lewd wet sound followed him.

“Y-Y/N? What? What have I done?” he asked. You felt the magic lift from your body.

You turned to look at him then looked down at the state of your ruined bottoms.

“Strange. I have a proposition for you.” you could hear the tone of triumph in Loki’s voice.


	5. I double dare you (Peter Parker/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Peter are fighting crime when things take a tragic turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies! It's Lady Loki! Peter is over 18 here so don't go freaking out.

It was a crisp summer night, the rain had stopped a few hours ago, and you stood looking out at the city that never sleeps. There had been some odd disturbances that Dr. Strange had sent you to investigate, magic that was behaving strangely. As you sat on the roof of one of the many apartment buildings in New York you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and you smiled.

“Hey Parker.”

You heard a sigh before Spider Man sat beside you, “Was I even close to scaring you that time?”

You laughed, “Nope, not even close.”

You had accidently stumbled upon Spider Man one night as you chased a demon down the streets of New York. Well, actually, Spider Man had found the demon first and was holding on for dear life. You managed to dispel it on your own and, being the nerd that he is, he hounded you with questions the rest of the night. Because most people didn’t see mystical beings you didn’t need to hide your identity, so the next day when Peter Parker started basically stalking you, you hadn’t put two and two together. After a few months you found him leaning on your locker.

“So, do you have to use a broom to fly?”

Since then the two of you had become a crime stopping duo. He was more the friendly, give you directions type, while you were the rogue who only appeared to stop bad guys and mysterious wind that swept people down streets and up into the air. The two of you remained close even as you started down different paths, you decided to commit to the mystic arts full time and he decided to go to college and fight crime on the side.

“You’re never going to scare me Parker.” you said looking out at the city. You had taken to wearing an enchanted scarf of bright red when you fought crime with Spidey, it covered your face to protect who you were.

“Will you stop calling me that when I’m in the suit?” he gestured to his Spider Man uniform.

You smirked behind your scarf, “Would you prefer Peter?”

He let out a frustrated groan, “No! You’re supposed to call me Spider Man and I call you The Apprentice.”

“Oh.” you feigned ignorance. 

Actually he called you a bunch of things; The Apprentice, Apprentice, Ace, A, The Witch, Red Witch, Scarf. He was determined to come up with a superhero name for you even if you liked your own name just fine. You called him Parker, Spider Man or Spidey.

“I bet you can’t go a whole night without calling me Parker.” he said looking at you.

You turned to look back at him, “Oh you bet, do you? Little young for gambling aren’t you?”

“Fine. I dare you. No, I double dare you!”

You narrowed your eyes, “Name your terms Par-,” you caught yourself, “Spidey.”

“Karen, what time is it?” he asked, “Okay, its 9:32. I bet you can’t make it, until let’s say 2:30 am, without calling me Parker.”

“And if you win?”

“I get to come up with your superhero name and you  _ have _ to answer to it. Oh, and you have to buy us pizza.”

“And if I win?” you asked enjoying the terms already.

“You won’t.” you could tell he was smirking under his mask.

“And  _ when _ I win?”

The eyes of his mask narrowed, “You won’t, name any term you want.”

You were a creature of habit, you would call him Parker at some point and you would lose. You had been calling him Parker throughout high school and into the summer and it would be fun watching him wrack his brain for a good superhero name only to change it a few days later. You shrugged at the idea, if you could name anything why not aim high?

“If I win you have to kiss me  _ and _ buy the pizza.” you figured with this maybe he’d drop it, that the price was too high.

He sat in silence for a while, staring at you, he mumbled something, he must have been talking to Karen. You raised an eyebrow, “What? Backin’ out now Par- Spider Man?”

He stuck his hand out, your second near slip settling it for him, “It’s a deal.”

You took his hand and shook on it, the bet was on.

The evening had past slowly, Spidey was offering directions and helpful hints about the subway, you had moved a car that was blocking traffic and helped them fix their fan belt. Spidey had gotten a kick out of your limited car knowledge. You helped a couple juggle groceries while Spidey held their sleeping toddler.

“She loves walks at night.” the mother said holding her arms out for the baby.

“It’s the only way we get her to sleep anymore.” the father continued as he opened the door to their brownstone.

You both waved as the family went inside safely and Spidey reported the time, “It’s midnight Y/N I’m impressed.”

For a moment you had forgotten the bet and were about to ask him what he was talking about when he said, “But you won’t make it to 2:30.”

Whatever quip you had ready was cut off by the sound of a shout in an alleyway. The two of you took off towards the sound.

“You go high.” you said darting into the mouth of the alley as he shot a web over your head.

A woman stood starting at empty space, her tight dress was ripped and her bag and heels lay on the dirty ground. She was muttering something when a shock rocked the alley like an earthquake. You steadied yourself and cast a spell. A large demon with purple skin an rippling muscles reached out to grab the woman by the throat and you shot a spell at him. His dark ruby eyes locked on you and you didn’t like the sharpness of those horns. With a sweep of his hand you crashed painfully into the brick wall.

“That’s no way to treat a lady!”

A web covered the demon’s eyes and Spidey dropped down on him, wrapping him in several sticky webs before standing in front of the woman.

“You gotta get out of here!” he said but then she hit him, “Ow! Hey lady I’m trying to help you here!”

You tried to get your brain sorted out, “S-She’s possessed.” you called and he quick bound her wrist together, “Get out of here, I’ll call for Strange.” you let a magic flare shoot into the air.

“I’m not leaving you.” he said and webed the woman to the wall.

You spun a protective spell around yourself, “Get out of here Peter.” you said firmly as the demon snapped the webs holding his arms.

He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the demon. Fighting with him was going to be a waste of your time. You readied the weapons, “Your sure that web will keep that woman safe?”

He nodded and shot a few more at the demon’s feet and you lept into the air before sending three blasts at the demon’s chest. The demon roared and sent you crashing into Peter, who dodged and shot another web at the demon’s eyes.

“We need to get his hands out of commision!”

“Wow Spidey you might actually be a genius.” you said getting up from the ground.

He shot webs at and threw trash can lids at the demon trying to get his arms knocked back. You sent another few blasts trying to get the demon down. At last he fell with a loud thud and Spidey made quick work webbing the demon to the dirty alley. Before he was fully down a whip wrapped around Spider Man’s neck and slammed him into the ground. You raced to him and tried to cut the whip but he shot another around your neck, breaking the protection spell and your scarf kept it from cutting off your airway. You tried to cast another spell but the whip split and wrapped around your body to hold your arms tightly to your sides. The whips were burning through your clothes and burning your flesh. You let out a cry as tears roll down your face.

“Y/N!” Peter choked and tried to kick at the demon only to be slammed into the ground again with a sick crunch.

Three crystal mirrors shot up around the demon and the whips were severed. You dropped to the ground before running to Spider Man as Strange boxed the demon in to dispel it.

“Karen! Karen status!” you shouted.

“There is bruising around the neck, constricted airway, some bruised ribs, fractured skull.” the suit responded.

You pulled off his mask, “Peter, Peter talk to me.” you said but his eyes were closed.

“Y/N.” you looked to Strange who had opened a portal, “Pick him up, let’s go.”

Strange and Wong had spent an hour going over Peter with their healing magic. He was still unconscious and would be for a few hours. You had called both Tony and May to tell them of the fight and tell them Peter would be alright and that he was in the Inner Sanctum recovering.

You sat in an empty dorm with him, bouncing your leg and watching him sleep. You heard a beep from his suit folded at the end of the bed. You looked towards it.

“Karen?” you asked.

“It is 2:30 am.” she respond and you chuckled, “You have won the bet.”

After a pause, “Is he alright?” Karen asked.

“He’s still out like a light.” you responded and there was another beep as the suit powered off.

You knew that Wong and Strange were strong magic users and that they could nearly bring back someone from the dead so the mild injures Peter had there should be no problem. However, seeing him look so young and weak was making you nervous. You wouldn’t be able to sleep until he woke up and told you he was alright.

After about twenty minutes his eyes fluttered open, he looked around, seemingly confused and a little frightened until he saw you and sighed, “So this is your secret liar?”

You chuckled, “You’ve been here before.”

“Yeah but not  _ here _ here.” 

“How you feeling, Parker?” you asked resting your hand on the edge of the bed.

“Parker! Ha! I won the bet!” he said sitting up.

“Actually, it’s almost 3 in the morning. I won the bet twenty minutes ago.”

A blush crossed his face and he lowered himself back into bed, “Oh.” he said softly.

You chuckled, “I didn’t think I’d win either. But hey you owe me a pizza.” you said playfully punching his arm.

He looked over at you and propped himself up on one arm, the blush getting darker, “And…” he said, watching your face.

You felt your cheeks turn a light pink, “Oh yeah, the other thing. Forget it Parker, I just said that to mess with you.”

He was inching closer, your body reacting and moving closer to him, “And if I wanted to?”

Your faces were inches apart, you could feel his breath on your lips, “I guess I wouldn’t say no.”

His lips met yours, brief, soft and then they were gone. You didn’t realize you had closed your eyes until you opened them and stared into his. Your lips tingle and you felt goosebumps rise on your skin, “You call that a kiss, Parker?” you said with a smirk.

You leaned in and kissed him, more forceful, lips making full contact, eyes sliding closed again. You heard him hum in approval and press his lips back to yours. The feeling was electric. You put both hands on the bed as your leaned in to kiss him more. Lips parting briefly, coming back together in a slow, sensual dance. You crawled into the bed as you kissed him before straddling his hips.

He was red as he looked up at you, “Y-Y/N? What are you doing?”

What were you doing? Peter was your friend, your crime fighting buddy so why were you on top of him? You thought back to that sound his head made on the pavement, the terrifying thought that that demon had broken his skull. The fear that took hold of you when you pulled off his mask and saw that his eyes were shut. You were afraid you’d lost him. Afraid he wasn’t going to wake up.

“I almost lost you.” you said softly, running your hand over the thin blanket that separated you from him, you could feel tears in your eyes, “And the last thing I ever said would have been sarcastic and mean.”

He sat up a little and brushed his thumb on your cheek, “I’m right here, you didn’t lose me.” he said and placed his other hand to your cheek, “I’m right here.” he kissed you again.

You wanted to savor this, this moment when he wasn’t your friend anymore but something else. You felt his kiss heat up as his hands trailed down your sides. You were still sitting on him and the breaks between kisses became less frequent unless you both gasped for air. You could feel him through the thin blanket and boxers getting hard, his tongue trying to enter your mouth. 

You weaved your hands into his hair, pulling and scratching his scalp. He moaned into your mouth and you felt his hips twitch, with his Spidey Sense you wondered how this all felt being dialed up as it was. He broke the kiss and awkwardly and unskillfully kissed your neck. You didn’t quite care, you were new at this too. Just the feeling of his lips felt good and the rub from his hips were making you wet.

“B-Bite me Peter.” you whimpered as you started to grind your hips into his.

He groaned before sinking his teeth in lightly and you shuddered, “H-Harder.” you said before biting into the side of his neck.

He bucked upward and brushed your clit which made you bit harder, “F-Fuck...that feels good.” he breathed into your skin.

You let go of his neck in favor of his shoulder and bit down again. He moaned louder and began dry humping you through his boxers and blanket, “P-Peter.  Fuck me.” you moaned as you grinded into him.

“Can I?” he asked, stopping his hips.

You pulled back; his face was flushed, the hickey on his neck and shoulder starting to blossom, hair disheveled and lips swollen. You bit your lip, he wanted you, your nerd, your Spider Man wanted you, so you nodded.

He slid his hands under your shirt and helped you pull it off, exposing your bra to the room. He rubbed up and down your stomach before reaching behind you to undo the bra. 

“Do you need a little help?” you asked with a chuckle.

“I wear an advanced battle suit every day.” he said still trying to get the bra unhooked.

“And yet, here we are.”

The clasps finally came undone and he tossed the bra aside, he stared at your bare breasts and you felt yourself turn red, “P-Pete, your staring.”

His hands reached up and covered them, you sighed and he rubbed them then pulled on the nipples. You let out a moan and pressed your hips into him.

“I-I need you to get up.” he said and you lifted your leg off of him on one side.

He slid out from the blanket and you could see all his finely tuned muscles as he got next to you, “I want to try something...can you get on your hands and knees?”

You nodded and did just that, his hand came around and unzipped your jeans before pulling them down to your knees. 

“Wow.” he said softly and ran a hand over your ass, “You’re like, really wet.” he said and prodded the wet spot of your bikini. 

You moaned again and dropped your head to the bed, “P-Peter, don’t...not like that.”

You heard him grab something then address you, “Hey, Y/N, can you reach up to the head of the bed for me?”

You were a little confused but reached up, only to have your wrists webed to the bed, “Peter, what are you-” you felt him prod your heat again through the material of your underwear and moaned.

“Could you cum just like this?” he asked pressing another finger in, causing another moan, he pressed a third finger, then a fourth, “Just me teasing you through your panties?”

You shook your head as you rocked back on his fingers, panting and moaning, “P-Peter, I can’t.”

You heard him groan and he pulled your panties down, “What about now?” he said sliding his four fingers back in.

You moaned louder and rocked back on his hand, “N-No Peter...fuck me.” you begged unable to hold yourself back, “I need you.” you pleaded.

He shoved his boxers down, his cock at the ready and he removed his fingers to steady himself, “Are you sure? It doesn’t hurt or anything?” he asked circling the tip at your entrance. 

“Peter please, I need to cum.” you said trying to thrust back onto him.

With one fluid thrust he bottomed out, his pelvis meeting your backside. You moaned loudly and dropped your head to see him connected with you. He took a moment to adjust and started to thrust deeply, your tits bouncing back and forth as he rode you. You felt lost as he picked up the pace, his cock slamming your tight walls as he groaned your name out.

“P-Peter...I n-need you to...ah...mm... t-touch” you were trying to get your words out when one of his hands slid under you and started rubbing your clit. You let out a scream of pleasure as you returned his thrusts.

“Y-Y/N. You feel really good. Do you fuck yourself like this?” he asked rubbing the sensitive nub harder.

“Y-Yeah.” you answered, your cheeks already red as they could go.

“Do you think about me?” he slowed his thrusts and you whined.

“S-Sometimes.” you replied honestly. 

“I think about you sometimes too.” he said and picked up the pace again, “And Mr. Stark too, is that weird?”

You could barely think straight, you felt like you’d come any second, “N-No, I-I think about Strange.”

Peter groaned and he put both hands on your hips and started to plunge deeper, “Do you want him to do you like this?”

You nodded weakly.

“Do you want him to cum in you?”

“I want him to cum in my mouth.”

“Can  _ I _ cum in you?”

“Oh god, yes Peter.” you breathed as he hit the g-spot and you were coming hard on his cock.

You heard him groan your name as he thrusted wildly, spraying his cum inside you, after a few weak thrust he pulled his softening cock out of you and rolled on his side. You let your hips drop and legs go out behind you. You let the breath slowly return to your lungs.

“That was more than a kiss...You don’t have to buy me pizza.” 

He chuckled and pulled his boxers back up before pulling your underwear and jeans back on, “That webbing shouldn’t hold much longer.” he said and picked up your bra and shirt.

He laid beside you and when you could move your wrists again you slid on your clothes and jointed him under the blanket. The both of you enjoying your afterglow by staring at each other.

“I think I want to buy you pizza anyway, like a date.” Peter said rubbing your arm.

“Like a date? Or a date?”

He blushed, “I mean well,”

You laughed and wrapped your arms around him, “Peter, we just slept together, you can’t be shy now.”

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest, “Do you wanna go out with me?”

You looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips, “You know what Parker? I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Tall Tom and Small Tom.
> 
> I'll be away for a few days but worry not! I will have more for you when I get back :P


	6. Relax (Strange/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe you need help with your astral projection...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey duckies! I am back! I tell ya 3 days with no writing is HARD.  
> I was going out of my skull with this idea rattling around, but hey! I came up with like 8 more ideas.

Dr. .Strange was a good man, to be sure, even if his methods lately were...unconventional. You had come to him about a month ago to confess that your meditation was not going well; you couldn't seem to focus. The other beginning sorcerers were moving on to astral projections and you couldn't which was embarrassing as you were the Sorcerer Supreme. Recently talk could be heard around the sanctum that you should step down as his apprentice and let someone of greater skill to become the apprentice and study under Strange. These murmurs made it even harder to focus, thus pushing you even further behind. He smiled and told to come to his office just before sunset.

A golden glow lit his office, three meadows  were behind the glass. All three meadows were different, from all around the world. One covered in heather with bees floating on air currents. One of tall grasses rolling like water. The last you could almost smell the lavender and feel the flutter of the butterflies that flitted from place to place. Strange was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and hands resting lightly on his knees. You sat across from him and mirrored his position, you figured that with his eyes closed he was already in deep meditation so when he spoke it startled you.

“Breathe with me and relax.”

You felt your shoulders slump a little as you tried to relax.

“You're still too tense.”

You closed your eyes and tried to relax more, but it felt impossible. You rolled your shoulders and for a moment you thought you felt a finger rubbing at your vagina.

“Relax.” You heard Strange say.

His voice had an almost hypnotic tone to it and you could feel tension leaving your body with every breath he took, then you felt it again. There was rubbing at the front of your jeans. You eyes flew open and looked down, but saw nothing.

“Y/N” Strange's eyes were still closed, “Relax and shut your eyes.”

“Forgive me.” you said bowing your head, “I thought, well I thought I felt something.”

“Reject all outside stimuli.” he said as you closed your eyes.

You began to hum, focusing on how the reverberations fluttered in your chest. Your breathing moved your vocal cords, which in turn moved the air around you; you control the sound. You were beginning to feel this technique working when, this time you knew it was a thumb, you felt the rub again. It brushed your clit causing your hum to turn into a breathy moan. Horribly embarrassed you stood.

“Forgive me, doctor.” you said with a low bow, “I fear I am unwell.” your face was a dark red.

He opened one eye and shrugged, “Tomorrow then.”

When you returned to your dorm you immediately changed into some sweatpants. You figured at some point you must have shifted your weight and the crotch of your jeans. Yes, this was the only explanation that made sense. You sat on your bed and figured you would give mediation another shot. You shut your eyes and fought the urge to touch yourself, even that light touch had been enough for you, it had been almost a year since you let yourself delive into bodily pleasure. You took a deep breath and recalled Strange's words.

“Reject all outside stimuli.” you repeated and shut your eyes.

You began to hum again, clearing your mind, feeling more relaxed than before when you felt that rub again. This time you felt the pressure, not just outside of your pants but pressing the folds inside. You threw your head back in a groan and laid out on the bed. You rubbed your eyes then started at the ceiling. You let out a long sigh, maybe your body was just trying to tell you to relax just as Strange said, just...differently. You lifted your head and peaked at the door but after a few moments you decided to go for it. Your hand slipped into under your pants and then under the fabric of your underwear.

You weren’t wet yet but as you shut your eyes and allowed a finger inside and one to press on your clit you could feel the warmth in your belly. You needed someone to focus on as the light teasing turned to thrusting. You imagined Strange, his scarred hands weaving you to ruin. Your breath caught at the thought of his lips on yours, his other hand pressed to your breast. Your eyes shut tighter as your other hand trailed under your bra. You could almost hear his voice in your ear.

“ _ Relax.” _

Your back arched, a soft moan of his name on your lips. You wanted him there, you wanted him to open that door and see you like this; fingers buried in yourself and moaning out his name.

“Stephen.” you breathed as you sisscored your fingers, “I need you.” it was almost like a prayer.

You were getting close, images of Strange kissing your naked body ran across your mind. His lips on yours, cock gently fucking you, whispering broken spells and incantations. You came over your fingers much sooner than you would have liked. You sat up, out of breath and looked at your hand. What was wrong with you? Strange was your teacher, your mentor, you should not be fingering yourself to him.

And yet, on the way to the shower that night you took a little longer...thoughts of Strange had kept you busy...

The next morning you went to Strange's office just as the dawn sun was lighting the compound. You opened the door to see him sitting at his desk, various books and papers floating around him.

“Doctor?” you inquired softly.

He looked up from his books and with a flick of the wrist the door opened wider, “Come in, Y/N. You look well rested.”

You felt a light pink dust your cheeks as you came in and shut the door behind you, “Ah, well yes. Thank you. I needed to empty my mind.” 

You sat on the floor where you had yesterday and sat with legs crossed. Strange raised an eyebrow and his books found their places on the shelves, “So you'd like to try again?” he said taking his seat across from you.

You began to hum and emptied you mind. You could feel your astral form concentrating, ready to leave your body when you felt the rub again. Your brows knitted and you focused on leaving your body even as you felt a finger push in. Suddenly you were above your body looking down at the top of your head and for a moment you were elated. You had done it! That's when you noticed Dr. Strange knelt in front of your physical body. He removed his hand when he saw you and smiled.

“Congratulations on overcoming your first hurtle. You have rejected and surpassed your physical body's sensations.” his astral form came up to meet you.

“I-I..I don't think I understand.” you said and his smile widened.

“I knew you were having some difficulties concentrating because of sexual tension. Your chakras have be misaligned for months. Once that tension was relieved you would be able to achieve your goal.”

You were still trying to put the pieces together, “So you...your astral form...” the thought trailed off looking at your body.

Strange nodded, “Once you master your astral form you can interact with the environment around you.”

“And you took it upon yourself to...ease my tension?”

A confused look flitted across Strange's face, “Of course, as your master your well being is my responsibility.”

You smirked and crossed your arms, “I could have taken care of it. Or asked Antek.”

Antek was one of the younger sorcerers who had a bit of a track record with women. He was young and fit with rich dark skin and dark hair which he wore up. Many of the other female sorcerers had fallen for his charm and he had an impressive tally of women he’d been with. He was the definition of a warrior and conquered women like one.

Strange's eyes darted to his own body and you knew he was monitoring his own chakra alignment, “I,” he took a breath, “hadn't thought of that option.”

You rolled your eyes with a little snort like laugh, “The great doctor Stephen Strange didn't think I could take care of my own bodily needs? Why? Did you think I was incompediant?”

“No!” he responded quickly, “No, no of course you could have. I was merely offering...guidance.” the inflection of his voice made it almost sound like a question. Again he looked down at his body.

Suddenly an idea struck you and your astral body was knelt before his physical one. 

“Y/N...what are you doing?”

“Your chakras look a little out of line.” you responded.

You wanted you hand to touch him, to make him feel the way you had felt. This did not happen as your hand went through the floor were he was sitting. You heard him chuckle.

“Even I could not touch things at first in my astral form.” somehow you doubted that.

“Let me try again.” you said with a frown.

This time you focused on his face, holding it carefully in both hands. His eyes were still closed and you ran a finger from his hairline down to his jaw, noticing how the hairs moved under your finger. You drew the finger back up and under his eye.

“You aren't getting enough sleep.” you said softly as your finger traced a line from under his eye to his lips.

“F-For your first astral projection your touch is very solid.” you heard behind you.

You traced his lips, “Is it?” your thumb rubbed the seam of his mouth and you felt them part under the pressure. You pulled your hand away.

“No.” he said softly, “Don’t stop there.”

Your hand trailed down his arm, to his hand where you could feel the scars under his glove, “This is...inappropriate.” you said softly, noting each notch of the skin.

“Do you want to stop?”

You shut your eyes and turned to him, “No.” you answered softly.

His astral form wrapped around yours and you could feel your very cells were connected. The feeling was overpowering, almost painful as you pressed yourself to him. You wanted to be one with him right there, have yourself melt into him when he was suddenly gone and you were snapped back to your body.

Strange had his thumb on your forehead with a serious look on his face, “Don’t. Ever. Ever let your astral form bond with another. It is extremely dangerous.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded, “I’m sorry.”

Suddenly he kissed you, the force knocking you back. It was a hard kiss, his beard tickling your face. Then it was gone. He stood and offered his hand, “Are you ready for your next challenge?”

And that’s how you came to be here; meditating in your room while your astral projection was in Strange’s office, under his desk. 

Your astral form had gotten much stronger and this next test was one you had been working on for weeks. You needed him to cum with only your astral mouth. You had tried weakly to get him in your mouth at all in the first place through all the fabric, then you had to get him hard. Only so much licking could be done when Strange’s astral form had pushed you away.

“Do you need the real thing first?” he had smirked.

You were determined to do this. After weeks of trial and error you had finally figured out a system that was working. Your work paid off and he was straining in his robes as you sucked and lapped at his cock. You could hear a few grunts as he tried in vain to do paperwork and appear normal while you sucked him off. The benefit of doing this in astral was you didn’t have to worry about gagging or the taste of it so you took him to the base and hummed around it. He thrusted into the mouth that wasn’t really there and ended up banging his hips on the desk. This caused you to chuckle and suck even harder.

_ He’s going to cum _ . You thought with satisfaction.  _ Because of me. _

With a few more long, slow lick and a hearty suck on his head he came in his robes with a moan. It was almost a shame you couldn’t have caught any, but you passed your test!

You floated through the desk and he was still trying to breath, “Prepare yourself.” he said softly and you snapped back to your body.

You wondered what he could have meant as you relaxed on the bed. Prepare for what? More tests? You shut your eyes, even if you hadn’t physically been sucking him, your jaw hurt and you wanted to relax. You were just about to settle in for a nap when you felt a tucking at your jeans. You looked and saw the belt loops being tugged.

“Strange?” you asked and received a phantom hand touch your vagaina. 

You let out a soft moan and undid your pants, “What is it you want me to-” you were cut off by the feeling of two fingers pressing inside you. You quickly slid the pants and underwear off, “You want this?” you asked as one finger started to thrust in and out slowly.

You felt two hands holding your breasts and giving them a firm squeeze causing you to stick another finger in, “Stephen.” you breathed and felt him pull your nipples through the bra.

You let out another moan and started in on yourself faster, adding a third finger, “Stephen.” you moaned again. This was even better than your session a few weeks back. You could feel on of his own fingers adding to the thrusting only so much slower, “Don’t tease.” you wined and rocked your hips. Your fingers were still pumping fast when he added another making the total five and you arched your back in a moan.

His fingers were gone and just as you were about to slide your fingers out you felt his cock slide in. Your hand shot out and gripped the blanket beneath you as he started slamming himself into you. Harder, and harder as if punishing you. Maybe he wanted you to astral project as he was deep inside you rocking your insides. You couldn’t focus but shut your eyes and tried to concentrate as your body slid forward and back, just when you were about to give up he stopped. You could still feel the stretch but you knew he was giving you time to concentrate. Once your form finally left your body you saw him with his cock buried in you.

“Come.” he motioned and slid out of your physical body.

You went to him, immediately he was in you the sensation was blinding. You gripped his form trying to hold yourself separate from him keeping focus to not become lost in his energy. His thrusts were just as deep and harsh as before, if you could produce tears you would have felt them fall between your shut eyelids.

“In the astral dimension it is possible to have this level of interaction for hours, days even, without release. That only comes from the physical body.” he didn’t sound tired, or worked at all.

You wouldn’t last seconds like this, let alone hours. It was becoming painful, trying to keep your energies from blending, the stimuli was too great. The only chance of escape was to snap yourself back to your body but you were having trouble remembering where your energy ended and his started. With a great effort you shoved him off, your astral form glowing orange before everything went black.

 

Hours must have passed because the moon was out, casting it’s milky glow around the room. But this wasn’t your room. You sat up and looked around at the bookshelves lining the walls and the few almost burnt down candles on the desk nearby with the blue glow of a laptop open. You felt the soft blankets of the king sized bed; the dark red fabric lined with cool satin. 

“You’re awake.” 

You turned to the open window to see Strange silhouetted by the moon. He entered through the full sized window and his cape rested on the back of his desk chair. He sat on the other side of the bed and pressed a cold hand to your forehead.

“Hey! Your hands are cold.” you pouted.

He chuckled, “Part of the trade.” he said and removed his hand. He frowned, “I pushed you too hard today.” he said, folding his hands in his lap, “I should have never let my emotions get the better of me like that. All of this training has been...selfish.” he did not turn to look at you as he spoke.

You went to touch his shoulder, “Stephen.” you said softly, “Please.” 

He stood, he was clearly angry with himself, “No! I am your master, you are my student. I crossed a line because of my stupid ego and my own lust.” he began to pace at the foot of the bed, “I should have given advice and moved on, this was not meant to happen.”

You crawled from the warmth of the blankets, “Stephen, will you listen to me?”

“I was careless. The moment you got here I should have had you study under Wong or one of the other masters. I can’t believe I let myself get so tangled in-”

“Strange!” you barked.

He finally looked over at you.

You sighed, “Look. I’m glad this happened. I like you.” you said kneeling on the bed and wrapping your arms around his neck, “A lot.” you added shyly.

“But, the things I did. The things I made you do.” he said standing stock still.

You chuckled, “Okay, you did try to finger me in astral form, but everything else I did because I wanted to. You can’t force me to do anything.” you smirked, “Sorcerer Supreme or not.”

He smiled, “I haven’t frightened you off?” his arms wrapped around your waist.

“Not by a mile.” you said softly, “But next time I want us to go slow. My hips are killing me.”

He let out a small chuckle before kissing you softly on the lips. The moon brought out his features nicely and you closed your eyes feeling yourself melt into the kiss. His hands never strayed as he held you close, almost as if he were afraid you’d vanish and that night, under the glow of the moon you wished this moment would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your love gives me strength! Gimme them kudos! And comments! You guys light up my world! Hit me up with ideas!


	7. Magic is Power (Loki/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of meeting the Trickster God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love the album Medúlla and was really taken with the song Vökuró I'll link to the Youtube video of the whole album if you haven't heard it.  
> Its the song of the chapter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIjZwBdrTcY&t=4s

It was a balmy summer day and most of the students were hidden inside some where or off in cooler destinations. As apprentice you had to stay in the Sanctum with Strange. He did agree however to move to the New York Sanctum with it’s air conditioning after lessons. You were now admiring the various artifacts and talismans behind the glass, some moved, most did not.

“Y/N.” you heard from his office, “Could you come in here?”

You made your way down the tiled hall to the stuffy little room he insisted on calling his office. His laptop was open and typing by itself as he was staring into a medical journal.

“Yes?” you asked when he did not look up.

The typing stopped and he looked at the doorway, “Sorry, can you make a pot of tea? And bring up four cups.”

You blinked, a bit confused, “Four, sir?”

He went back to his book, “Yes. And green tea thank you.”

You rolled your eyes and headed back out into the hall. Sometimes working under Strange could be...well strange. You tried not to dwell on it as you headed down the grand staircase and off to the kitchen. It was an industrial kitchen which you never quite understood since only the person who normally resided here was the guardian and as of now there was none. You found a tea set and a kettle in quick enough time. As you set water to boil you thought of the tea sitting in its box in a drawer in your desk back in your room. You focused on the box and held out your hand and there fell a single tea bag; rose green tea. Once the water was hot you poured a small amount into the pot to heat it before dumping it out, as you knew that when the pot was hot the tea could brew darker, then made the tea. You put a small drop of honey in to each of the small china cups before heading back upstairs with everything neatly balanced on a tray.

You knocked on the door and waited before you entered, giving Strange enough time to shut his book. When you opened the door there were two men sitting before Strange. One was thin with dark hair, slumped in his seat with his arms folded like a child. The other was large with short blonde hair, this man seemed to have a muscle for everything. The were folded into the small office with their knees touching as you walked into the office balancing the tray.

“Ah, yes thank you.” Strange said once you put the tray on top of his book, “From your own stash eh?”

You smiled softly, “Nothing but the best.”

Strange began to pour the tea in midair which seemed the fill all the cups at once before setting the pot down again, “Now, gentlemen, what can I do for you that will get you off Earth as fast as possible?”

You took a cup and sat on the edge of the desk, taking a small sip you noticed the man with the dark hair looked firmalar. He sat up and looked at Strange.

“You allow your servant to sit with you?” he asked.

You nearly spit the tea out and the other man chuckled. Strange sighed, “This is Y/N, my apprentice.”

The dark haired man scoffed, “And apprentice that serves tea?”

You set your cup down, a little too hard, “And one that is more skilled in the mystic arts than you.”

“Y/N.” Strange said in a warning whisper.

The dark haired man chuckled, “Oh I very much doubt that. Why don’t you run along little girl, the men are talking.”

You shot to your feet and the cup that had been yours shattered to a thousand delicate pieces.

“Brother.” the other man said firmly and stared at the dark haired man, “That was uncalled for.”

You decided to leave the office before you did or said anything else. You snapped the door closed behind you just in time to miss the threat Stange had said to Loki.

\--

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Y/N,” Strange said in an exacerbated tone, “You are my apprentice and you don’t really have a choice here.”

“Then I quit.” you said folding your arms tightly at your chest.

The two men, being Loki and Thor the king of Asgard, had come to Strange because various magical artifacts in their vault were either unstable or unsafe where they were. Strange suspected Thor wanted some of these treasures kept away from Loki and so he was happy to comply. Scrolls containing spells and books hiding charms were among the things that needed going over, and Strange couldn’t be in two places at once…

“You can’t quit.” Strange said rubbing his temples.

“I can and I just did. I am not working for that asshole.”

Strange wanted you to go away for weeks, _weeks_ , and go through the books and artifacts. Weeks with that rude, condescending-

“You won’t work for anyone. You’ll send things you judge worthy into a pocket dimension and I will evaluate them further.”

“Send someone else.” you said through clenched teeth.

His hand rested firmly on your shoulder, “I don’t _trust_ anyone else.” he looked into your eyes and gave the shoulder a squeeze, “ You are my apprentice and I wouldn’t had made you that if I didn’t trust you. I trust you to do what’s best and act as you would if you were me.”

Damn it, he was being all serious and sentimental and it was working. As much as it killed you to go along with it, you did just that. In your knapsack were several changes of clothes, a sling ring, a few books to keep you busy, a bluetooth speaker and of course your phone. You needed all the comfort you could get and Strange had promised to charge the battery pack you were taking with you whenever you put it in the pocket dimension.

Thor was almost annoyingly friendly as he walked you around the castle on your first day, mentioning this battle or that relic. You were happy not to see his green clad shadow on your tour and then at last you reached the suite of rooms that would be yours during your stay.

“Where is the bathroom?” you asked as you walked around the three large rooms that you would be staying it.

“Ah, the baths are upon the ground level near the gardens.” Thor responded.

You looked at the rooms, they were lovely but to go all the way out to the gardens to pee?, “There isn’t any place closer. I mean like a water closet.”

Thor looked thoroughly confused, “What is a water closet?”

You dropped your bag with a sigh and tried to remember a phrase you read in an old book, “Where do I go if I need...to make water?” you asked feeling your cheeks turn pink.

“Oh!” Thor exclaimed and crossed into the large room with the four poster bed. He reached under it and pulled out a plain pewter pot, “Here.” he said simply.

“Nope. No. No no no.” you said crossing your hands in front of you, “There is no way on this Ear-”you remembered which planet you were in fact on, “On my life I will be using a chamberpot.”

Thor shrugged, “I don’t see why not.”

“Because I am a lady from the 21st century and we have toilets.” you said then sighed again, “Just...can you go now?”

Thor nodded and headed for the door without another word. You would have to use up some magic to fix this situation but for now you flopped onto the bed covered in soft furs. At some point you must have fallen asleep because you were being shaken by a plain looking maid to inform you that dinner was going to be ready soon.

You told her you weren’t hungry and needed to be taken to where the artifacts and scrolls where to access them. She seemed reluctant to help but lead you to the library. The maid left you at the door and as you opened it a long sigh passed your lips...there he was.

Lounging in a large chair, legs over the arm on one side, holding a large book in his hands. His green eyes slid over to you and smirked, “Oh, the apprentice, finally off to do some work are you?”

You took a deep breath through your mouth then let it out through your nose. You looked off to the right and saw several scrolls piled on the table, “Are those what I am to work on?” you asked in a measured tone.

His eyes returned to his book, “I suppose.” he said sounding uninterested.

You reminded yourself you were doing this for Strange and fought the urge to stomp your foot to storm out. You made your way to the table and picked up the first one. It was in Old Norse, which of course you did not read. You pinched the bridge of your nose and tried to remember a spell to reveal the contents of the scroll. A shifting behind you caused you to spin and raised your hands. Loki’s cool hands caught them easily.

“Might you need help?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

You took another deep breath and took your hands back, “No, I can take care of this.” and turned back to the work in front of you.

Loki took one of the scrolls and unfurled it, eyes scanning it before tossing it behind him, “These aren’t very interesting.”

You had recalled the spell and the scroll under your fingers was a minutes record from some sort of meeting, “I need to go through them anyway.”

Loki chuckled, “You need minute logs from council meetings?”

You looked at him before picking up the next one, “Is that what all of these are?”

He picked up another and read it over, “It would appear so.” before tossing it over his shoulder.

“Then why did you tell me to work on these.” you said through gritted teeth.

Loki shrugged and picked up another scroll, “I didn’t.”

You felt your hands burn and the scroll under your hand starts to smoke and saw him smirk, “You have a temper don’t you?” Loki said while reading over the scroll.

You didn’t know what came over you as you shot a blast from your hand at him. It knocked him back and before you could apologize for your sudden, rash action he vanished in a flash of green. A cold blade was pressed against your neck and left arm was caught in a vice grip behind your back.

“You attacked a Prince.” he hissed in your ear.

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you, “Did I? I thought I attacked a pompous ass-” the grip on your arm tightens.

“I could kill you right here.” he said and the blade drew a drop of ruby.

You shut your eyes and tried to control the flutter in your chest or the clenching of your thighs as hot as you might have thought this was it was very clearly _not the time._ You tried to clear your mind and figure out how to get out of this one. When you heard a chuckle.

“If you keep squirming you’ll end up with quite the nasty gash.” he said.

“If you hurt me Strange will come after you.”you answer.

Again he laughed, “Please, that weak sorcerer wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on me.”

“If you hadn’t snuck up on me I could have taken you.”

Loki dropped the knife and shoved you with a smirk as you turn to face him, “Come on then, little one.” he said making another knife appear.

There was again a twitch in your thighs at looking at the dangerous glint in his eyes. He was lithe, powerful and slender. Your eyes couldn’t help but take in his figure and how you’d like to feel it behind you again. Your mouth suddenly felt dry and you licked your lips, “I...I don’t have time for this.” you said in an unsteady voice. You tried to walk past him when he sent a kick in your direction.

Your shield was up before it could land and you shoved it back. His knife shot from his hand and another shield shot up to avoid the blade impacting your chest.

“You attack me, and you don’t have time for this?” he sneered.

“Look I’m sorry, you are just so...so…” _hot. No bad_.

Loki summoned his staff and hit the shield guarding your side. The impact caused you to lose focus on the other shield as it faded which caused him to shoot the staff forward and knock you to the floor. When you tried to stand dark green magic held your wrists down and Loki pressed his foot to your right leg, the staff poised over the other.

“You may not like me, however, I am the Royal Prince of Asgard.” he said and pressed his foot hard into your leg, “You _will_ show me respect.”

“Y-Yes.” you breathed, feeling the pain in your leg.

“Yes, what?” he asked pressing again.

“Your highness!” you gasped out.

He smirked and the restrains were gone, “That’s much better.”

That had been weeks ago. You had done your best to stay away from Loki and worked in the treasury in almost complete solitude. There are guards who rotate regularly and your phone to keep you company as you work and sort the magical items. Thor had come down a few times, a big smile on his face to offer help. While he was a happy conversationalist when he was around work tended to be much slower, you couldn’t help but wish it was the other brother spending time in the dark with you.

While staying in the room (which you had used magic to renovate a half bath with a small shower stall in) you couldn’t help but run your finger over the small scar on your neck and hear that voice in your ear. You often think about him behind you, rubbing his hardened length against you, kissing your neck, taking you roughly. This, of course, was another reason to avoid Loki.

As Thor was turning over a sphere in his hand and chatting idly when Loki strolled in, a dark look on his face.

“Ah, brother!” Thor said nearly dropped the sphere, “What brings you here?”

Loki did not look at his brother, “You have been avoiding me.”

Your face flushed and took a harder interest in the scroll below your fingers. Suddenly it was ripped out from under you, you glared up at him, “Can you blame me?”

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor asked looking between the two of you.

“I want a rematch.” Loki said firmly.

“Well I don’t.” you said and picked up another scroll.

Thor cleared his throat, you turned to him but Loki spoke before you could, “She attacked me, I want a rematch.”

Thor’s eyes widened and looked to you, “Y/N...is this true?”

“I..well, I mean yes but-”

Thor let out a laugh and clapped a hand to your shoulder, “Fantastic!” the slap on your shoulder made your knees buckle slightly, “No one has been able to give Loki a good battle for a while.”

You looked back to Loki and his eyes were hard, hard to read. You were trying to piece out why now? Why he want a rematch now? It had been weeks…

“I think you should agree, Y/N. You should show the skills your master has taught you.” Thor said with a wide smile, “Loki could use the sport.”

You swallowed thickly and thought back to the feelings you had when he was pressed against your body; what if your body betrayed you again? Loki’s eyes flickered with something you couldn’t process in the amount of time given. You smirked at him.

“Bring it on, reindeer games.”

Thor had been more than happy to help you train and Strange had allowed the extra time away to prepare for the challenge. Thor might have been pulling his punches as you trained even if he said he wasn’t. You were glad to at least be practicing in the place where you would duel the god of mischief. Your body had a few bruises and scrapes from dealing with the god of thunder when at near sunset he said that would be enough.

“You should have a hot bath to ease your muscles,” Thor said wiping a stray drop of blood from his lip, “If you are to battle Loki tomorrow you shall need the rest.”

You bowed to him and took your leave. You were of course covered in sweat, hair sticking to your forehead and clothes clinging uncomfortably to your skin. Then you had been in the habit of using your own shower but the sound of a bath did sound nice after taking a downward blow from a magic hammer. Your muscles seemed to relax at the mere thought of it.

The bath was more of a large pool, a fountain sticking up from the center. It was housed in its own building with gleaming white marble walls inside. There was a high dome with slits to allow the ever present steam to escape.A maid offered you a soft white towel and motioned to the shelf that wrapped around the room covered with vases, jars and containers. You stripped and wrapped the towel around you looking at the vases. You picked up a few and smelled honey, lavender, mint, lemongrass. The maid informed you you could take as many as you wanted and pour them into the fountain for the bath, when asked if there was a private bath she simply chuckled. Well...you were alone at least. You took a few viles to the fountain after you dropped the towel. The bath and in fact the room bursted with the scent of honey and lemongrass and you threw in a few handfuls of salt that smelled vaguely of rose. As you sat along the bench in the water the maid said it was rare for anyone to bath at this time or the next few hours and to enjoy the soak.

You summoned your phone and began to play some music as you relaxed in the hot water. The music was soft and haunting with it’s lack of instruments, only using human voices echoing around the bath chamber. _A girl could get used to this_ you thought as you sunk further into the water. The various knots and tension in your body were being soothed by the music and fragrant water swirling around your body. A little less than ten minutes into your soak, after you had shut your eyes you heard someone else enter. Normally you would have jumped up out of the water but with the steam you figured whoever wouldn’t be able to see you, and besides it was probably the maid. You began to hum along to the song, it was in Icelandic which you didn’t speak but appreciated all the same. Once the song had ended you heard him speak.

“Very interesting.”

Your eyes snapped open to see Loki sitting across from you. You turned quickly and shut the music off with a dark blush on your cheeks. He was watching you with a cheshire grin and you suddenly felt your nakedness.

“What are you doing here?” you meant to make it sound accusatory but came out more like a frightened squeak.

He rested his elbows behind him with an infuriating shrug, “Isn’t it obvious? Bathing.” he said, smooth white hands making small circles in the water, “Though I prefer a different scent.” with a hand gesture a few viles flew off the shelf. The room suddenly filled with the sharp scent of spearmint, the warm earthy tone of Patchouli and a light hint of sandalwood. The smell was rich and it caused your thighs to clench under the cover of water.

You cleared your throat, “Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” you said and went to grab your towel only to find it missing.

Loki laughed and held up a towel from behind him, “Looking for this?”

You sighed, “Yes. Give it here.” you said with your hand outstretched.

“Come and get it, litla stúlkan.” he said waving it in the air.

Where did that come from? You wondered as you slowly made your way to the god with his bare and glisting chest. You kept your body low as to let the cloudy water hide your body. Once you were close enough to grab the towel his other hand shot out and pulled you into his lap and tossed the towel behind him. You had no choice but to settle you legs on either side of him and glare as he held firmly on your right wrist to his chest.

“You aren’t going to distract me.” you said firmly trying to get your emotions in check and keeping your hips up away from him.

“Distract you? Why ever would I do that?” he said moving your hand to the back of his neck and holding it there.

You used your other hand to push on his chest to get away from him, “Don’t play stupid.” you growled out.

He took the other hand and held it firmly to his cool chest, “That’s your job, isn’t it?”

His grip was like a vice and his voice was sultry in the steamy air, it was making your blood boil. You were having a hard time pinning down which emotion it was causing the heat in your veins. An idea formed and before you had time to think better of it your head shot forward and made contact with his.

It wasn’t by any means a smart idea but as he gave you a rough shove you noted that you were free however, suddenly breathing in hot water. Your head hurt sharply as you looked up through the murky water. A hand shot into the water and grabbed hold of your neck. There was only a little give for you to catch your breath.

Loki looked furious, his forehead already already starting to bruise, “Do you have a death wish?” he snarled.

He was holding you up out of the water, standing at his full height with you being lifted in the air. You remembered that even though he was slender he was still a powerful god. His grip went a little slack, allowing you to answer him.

Through your coughing and gasping you managed to say, “Bite me.”

“If you insist.” he said pulling your naked body to his with a rough kiss.

The shock of it made your eyes snap open wider. His other arm wrapped around your hips and pressing you closer with a purr of approval. Your heart was racing feeling his cool body compared to the warm air made you shiver. Your arms slid around his middle causing his hand to cup the back of your neck. Your nails briefly ran down his back causing him to growl and lick the seam of your lips. If he wanted in your mouth he’d have to fight your first, you shut your mouth tighter. He tilted his head before biting your bottom lip. You went to gasp and he found his way into your mouth. Your moan was swallowed up by the god as he pressed his tongue deep into your mouth. Your eyes screwed shut and he pulled back for you to breathe.

Your common sense snapped back to you and the water shot between you to seperate your bodies. Your hand shot out and the towel wrapped around your body. The look in his eye shifted and he licked his lips.

“What a tease.” he said with a chuckle.

You felt your cheeks heat, he was still standing there naked and staring at you, “That’s rich.” you scoffed, your eyes narrowed, “This is low, even for you.”

“I don’t know what your talking about.” he responded.

You held the towel tighter and held your hand out, the water rapidly swirling around him. With a snap the water created a bubble before freezing. You turned quickly and ran from the bath. You didn’t have time to care about the fact you were running back to your room in a towel only that once you were there you would be safe.

As you rested against the door you had slammed behind you, you gulped in air. Your heart was hammering, your eyes slid shut, you were trying to calm down. Once your heart rate was down to a normal pace you noticed the smell coming from the towel. The towel smelled of the bath water, that rich cocktail of spearmint, Patchouli and sandalwood. You lifted the towel up to your nose and took a deep breath, the scent turing your spine to jelly.

You caught yourself and tossed the towel off, making your way to your room. You could not allow him to get under his skin, not before the fight, that is what he wanted. Maybe a cold shower would help…

Thor’s heavy hand resting on your shoulder was doing nothing to ease the butterflies. His rough, callus hand was on the smooth plane of your bare shoulder. You had your hair tied back in a tight ponytail and dressed in a sports bra with comfortable shorts. You looked ready to battle but there was a good shake running though you.

You couldn’t shake the sensation of Loki’s lips pressed against yours, how easily you melted into his touch or the growl he pushed into your mouth. You were trying to think of spells and defensive maneuvers but came back to his body pressed against yours. You were playing right into his hand, you were shaken and distracted.

“You’ll fare well.” Thor said giving your shoulder a squeeze, “No serious harm shall befall you.”

You wish that helped as the horns sounded and Thor gave you a shove through the arena’s door.

The roar of the crowd made your ears hurt and you missed the quiet of the place when it had just been you and Thor. Too many Asgardians had heard of the your fight with Loki and had filled the seats in droves, not unlike the Colosseum of Rome. Sand covered what once had been smooth marble floor making each step in your sandals more difficult. He appeared unphased as he walked towards you, damn him.

He wore a dark green tunic with leather wrapped around his forearms, leather pants and boots;you were beginning to feel underdressed. His helmet shone brightly, making you cast your eyes down. When you met at the center of the arena you could hear the smirk in his voice.

“No armor for you, Y/N?”

You grit your teeth, “You won’t get close enough that I’ll need it.”

He chuckled at this, “Well, now who’s being distracting?”

You looked up at him to retort but Thor called out for the match to begin and you were already at a disadvantage. Loki’s staff shot out, landing once again to your stomach, but somehow you managed to roll yourself into a ball and bounce up to your feet, weapons at the ready.

“Oh, she does learn.” Loki quipped as he advanced.

You needed to focus, not on his lips, but on his body...well maybe not that either. You called the sand to make a ball around him which he easily dispelled to find you gone. You brought down your magic in the form of a hammer, crashing to his shoulder. You waited to hear the crunch of bones but found your hammer striking the ground and setting your teeth on edge. A whip, hot and fast, wrapped itself around your waist and dragged you close. You once again found yourself in Loki’s embrace.

“Did Thor teach you that? Very basic of him.” he said with a chuckle as you tried to push away. He hummed, “I should teach you some of my tricks.”

“You have.” you smirked at the illusion of you vanished and a sword swung to Loki’s side.

He barely had time to block it with his staff, a wild smile on his face, “Well well, such a clever girl.”

You swung again, Loki meeting the blow. You needed to stay focused, you swung low hoping he wouldn’t dodge but as your sword was pinned down you sprung backwards. A blast of flame shot from your hands as you tried to ensnare him in your trap. The flames turned to ice which he broke with his staff as he advanced.

“Come now, I feel this has gone on long enough.” he said, staff vanishing in favor of a throwing knife.

Your shield came up as you backed from him slowly. You felt yourself bump into something, it couldn’t be the wall already. Loki spun you to face him and held your arms to your body, face triumphant and smiling.

“At last.” he said before pressing his lips to yours again.

You wanted to melt into him, you wanted to scream, you wanted to vanish as the crowd became deafening. When he pulled back, the confidant look in his face melted to concern at seeing your eyes well with tears.

All the shame and embarrassment on your face translated to a shock wave of magic that pushed him from you and you ran for the exit which you had come from.

You slammed and locked the door. How dare he! He wanted to get in your head to win some petty little argument and make a fool out of you in front of all of Asgard. He did just that and you _let him_. He played you like a fiddle and you just wanted to go home and never come back. You were throwing all of your stuff back into your bag when you heard a knock.

“I don’t care who it is go away!” you shouted, zipping the bag closed.

“Please.” you heard in your ear.

You spun around and glared at the trickster god, “Get out. I don’t want to see you.”

He removed his helmet and placed it on your bed, “Will you let me explain?”

“No.” you picked up the bag and roughly pushed past him, “You got what you wanted. I’m leaving.”

His hand grabbed your wrist, “That is the last thing I want.”

You turned to him, “Let me go, you arrogant, pompous-”

He locked you tightly to him and you could feel his cold fury, “You need to watch your tongue. Lest someone watch it for you.”

You struggled against him, “Let me go!”

“Not until you hear me.”

You let out an annoyed groan and kept trying to fight him, “I want to go home! Let me go!”

He pressed harder and you could feel the air leaving you, “I want your home to be here.”

You stilled and looked up at him, he continued, “You are infuriating. You are beautiful, cocky, smart and endlessly fascinating.” he met your eye, “Why did you think I challenged you right as you were ready to take your leave?”

You hadn’t really notice in your mad rush to avoid him how much time had past.

He let his grasp loosen, “I have wanted to talk with you since you broke that tea cup.”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it.”

He beamed, “Indeed I do.” you met his eye and his arms went to the small of your back, “I also long to hear that noise you made, again.”

You felt your heart leap into your throat, “I..I don’t.”

He leaned down and ghosted his lips over yours, “óttalaus og hrein.”

That sounded so familiar, the way his soft lips nearly touched yours and those words made your spine melt as you leaned up to kiss him.

He easily lifted you and your legs wrapped around his hips, hands weaving into his hair. He gave a groan as you tugged his dark locks and licked the seam of his lips. His mouth opened to you and his tongue again pressed deep into your mouth. You groaned into his mouth, he somehow smelled even better than he had in the bath. His knees met the bed and he sat, resting you in his lap.

You had been daydreaming of him for so long that your body was acting on it’s own, grinding your hips down into his lap. He let out a growl and his hands went up your back, tearing the sports bra cleanly down the back. The sound made you gasp and next he wrapped his fist around your ponytail.

“Such a needy girl, aren’t you.” he breathed to the small scar on your neck.

“God yes.” you admitted.

He chuckled against the skin, “Say my name.” he said before biting down on the scar.

You let out a breathy, “Loki.” and you could feel yourself getting wet.

He purred and rewarded you with a harder bite. Your hands once again tugged his hair as he made his way down your shoulder. You could feel him getting harder under you as your hips kept moving on him.

“I know what you want.” he said looking at you in the face, his lips kiss bruised.

You wanted him to fuck you, here and now, you wanted to answer but one of those delicious daggers was pulled from the air. He ran it along the top of your right breast and it’s sting caused you to moan. His mouth covered the wound and gave it a healthy suck. If you were wet before, you were soaked now. You mewled his name as his tongue ran over the slice in your tit.

“Will you cum, darling? Cum in your pants for me?” he asked looking up at your face, blood on his lip.

“I’d rather do it on that cock of yours.” you moaned at the sight.

He smirked, “Well that sounds like a much better idea.”

He pinned you to the bed, his helmet crashing loudly on the floor. You looked up at him and pulled him down for another kiss. His cool hands began to palm both breasts, pulling moans and sighs from you and smearing your blood. He broke the kiss and began to kiss down your body.

“Shall I mark you again? Carve my name into such beautiful flesh?” he asked, tongue dipping into your navel.

Your hips bucked, “I’m already yours.”

His hands quickly undid your pants and pulled them down, “I can see.” he chuckled and ran a thumb over your soaked panties, “Such a needy little thing.”

You groaned as he pulled off your panties, “You talk too much.”

“My apologizes.” Loki said before settling between your legs and licking a slow stripe up your folds.

You let out a pleasure filled scream and pulled his hair. He made slow, teasing licks before sliding a cool finger in. He bit the inside of your leg.

“Clamping so hard, imagine what you’ll do to my cock.” he said and gave a suck to your clit.

Your back arched sharply and he added a second finger, “Shall I make you my slave? In heat only for me?” he crooked his fingers and you moaned, “Fill you every hour. No man will be able to touch you.” he added a third finger, “I would have taken you in that arena, given you my heir in front of the world.”

Your hand reached to cover his mouth as he thrusted his fingers, “N-No more, please.” you moaned.

“Weak for words are you?” he chuckled and retrieved his blade, running the tip lightly over your stomach, “Weak under a blade too.” with a flick he cut into your stomach and you moaned again, “I will recite every word to you and none would do justice to how beautiful you are.”

“Loki please…” you could feel yourself close to the edge and his fingers were picking up their pace.

“Please what, darling?” he breathed into your ear.

“Fuck me.” you moaned.

His fingers slid out and he pushed his pants down, just enough to free his hard cock, “If you insist.”

He shoved himself in roughly causing your back to arch again and cum around him. He groaned and pinned your arms above your head. He started to thrust in deep but slow, “Oh darling, your in for a treat.”

Your body was more sensitive as he continued to thrust. You felt like you’d cum again and wrapped your legs around him to pull him in deeper. He started in faster, leaned down and bit the side of your neck. Hips snapping and he ground his teeth in.

“L-Loki...oh god, Loki.” you moaned and he released your neck.

“Cum, darling.” he breathed against your neck, “I want you to belong here.”

You fought his hold on your wrist, he let go and you dug your nails into his back causing him to hiss a breath. He changed the angle of his hip causing you to see stars and bite your nails in harder. You came around him with a loud moan, after a few thrust he followed you. He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily in your ear as your breath went into his.

He rolled to the side and slid out. He pulled your into an embrace and you rested your head against his chest. You listened to the rapid beat of his heart and spread your hand over his chest. He placed his hand over yours and began to sing softly.

“óttast nótt og dag

augu þín

óttalaus og hrein

brosa við mér björt”

The song ran a bell, “Are, are you singing Björk?”

He looked down to you with a soft smile, “fearful of night and day, your eyes, fearless and serene, smile bright at me.”

Icelandic was rooted in the Old Norse, it makes sense that he did understand at least in part the song.

“I quite like it for you.” he said pressing his lips to your head, “litla stúlkan.”


	8. Baby you can fly my ship (Star Lord/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the girlfriend of a space outlaw has many advantages.  
> (continuation of I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you)

“Please?”

“No.”

“Come on, Quill.”

“Not in a million years.” he said crossing his arms.

“We can have sex but you won’t me fly the Milano?” 

Quill blushed and gagged, “Y-Y/N!”

“What? No one else is around.”

“We can all hear you!” Rocket shouted.

Since becoming Peter Quill’s official girlfriend you had one goal...well more than one; to fly a spaceship.

“Stuff it trash panda!”

Quill laughed and wrapped his arms around you, “Come on babe, you know I care about you.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, “But not as much as your ship?”

He sighed and buried his head in your shoulder with a groan, “Can I plead the fifth?” 

You chuckled, “You might as well admit it.”

Peter did not want you to fly his ship, or any ship, not even an escape pod. You knew you could do it and promised it would be a short trip and only with him next to you but he refused. He loved his ship, he prided himself on it, so no matter how nicely you asked he wouldn’t give in.

“What if I blow you?” you asked weaving a hand into his hair.

“Not even if you blow me.” Quill muttered into your shoulder.

“Then I’ll just ask Rocket.” you said untangling yourself from Quill.

He took a hold of your wrist, “No, no, no...that is a bad idea.” he said as you tried to get to the common area.

You raised an eyebrow, “So you’ll teach me?”

He groaned and you shook your arm free, “Rocket!” you called as you started to walk.

“Fine! Fine!” he said.

You turned and smiled, throwing your arms around him, “Peter you mean it?”

“You gonna give me another choice?” he asked.

You gave him a peck on the lips, “No.”

\---

You stood at the top of Avenger’s tower waiting for the ship to land, bouncing foot to foot. Quill promised you the whole experience, even shooting through the atmosphere. The Guardians wanted to see where Quill had been born and see where Earth’s mightiest heroes spent their time; it would be just you and him.

As you stared up at the clear blue sky you heard a familiar voice.

“Well hey, Y/N.”

You turned and smiled, “Hey Parker.”

Peter was wearing a NASA tank top and shorts, he was carrying a thick book with a title that looked like a novel itself.

“Is the sky falling?” he asked looking up with you.

You smiled, it was a nice hot day and your attire was close to his with a tank top and jean shorts. Your shirt read ‘I hate everyone (and pants)’ which you caught Peter reading with a chuckle.

“Are you staring at my chest, Peter?” you asked.

He turned a light pink and looked down at his feet. Peter was so easy to mess with, you had tied a light hoodie around your waist since the ship could be rather chilly which swished as you kept hopping foot to foot.

“Quill is letting me fly the ship today.” you answered his question as you kept staring up.

“Oh your  _ boyfriend _ Peter.” Peter said putting a sing-song voice on.

You laughed and looked at him, “Shut it Parker. What are you doing up here? Finally getting some sun for that pasty skin of yours?”

He let out a gasp and covered his mouth dramatically, “Pasty?”

You laughed and flexed your arms, “Behold, a proper tan.” because you typically didn’t hide who you were you could roam around without covering up unlike Spider Man who was trapped in that suit all the time.

He let out a snort of a laugh, “I hope you don’t call those muscles.” he quipped and flexed his own arms.

You had to admit that Peter was built, if he had even 1/10th of the confidence Quill had you’d be in trouble. Luckily for you there was only one Peter brave enough to go for what he wanted, when he wanted it.

“Pft, whatever Spider Dork.” you said and returned you gaze to the sky.

“Oh that does it, space witch.”

You barely had time to react as Peter jumped at you and grabbed your leg. You laughed and managed to slip out of his grip, “What do you think your doing?”

“We are having a tussle.”

You laughed louder, “A tussle? Jesus, you need to stop hanging out with Cap.”

“Less talking, more tussle.” he said running at you.

Peter was such a good friend, you guys really clicked because of your close age and common interests. This ‘tussle’ you were engaged in was more of a soft hand to hand fight. Both of you throwing punches and pulling back. You figured that Peter didn’t really get a chance to just be a kid, a kid with powers. You figured you had him on the ropes when he tackled you and pinned you down. His legs trapped you under him and his hands pinned your arms over you head.

“Take it back.” he said, panting lightly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” you chuckled.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that.” he responded and held both arms tightly in one hand. He used his other hand to start tickling your side.

You let out a loud, very obnoxious laugh and started thrashing about, “Quit it!”

He laughed and kept at it, “Not until you apologize!” 

There was a sudden current of hot air pressing down and you looked over to see the shining Milano landing on the roof. You beamed and Peter was too awestruck to keep tickling you. The loading bay opened and the Guardians stepped out and almost immediately Rocket got that stupid look on his face.

“Well well well, looks like Quill has some competition after all.” he smirked and suddenly you remembered that Parker was still sitting on you.

You went to sit up but Parker proved quite the immovable force.

“This is a compromising situation.” Mantis narrated unhelpfully.

Quill came bounding down the ramp and froze when he saw you two, and at last Parker seemed to get his brain working.

“I. She.” he took a breath, “She called me a dork.” he explained and got off you.

“Which in my defense, is accurate.” you said, rolling to your side and got up.

“Yeah, sure.” Rocket rolled his eyes.

“I am Groot.” Groot responded and Gamora punched him.

“Okay, shows over.” Quill said pushing past him team and made his way over to you.

“Woah, your ship is so-” Parker had started but Quill pushed past him and kissed you, rather forcefully.

Your arms wrapped around his neck and you smiled, Peter was so insecure and you thought it was cute. You were wrapped around his little finger even if he didn’t believe it and this kiss in front of what he thought was a rival for your affection was adorable. You held onto him as he broke the kiss.

“Hey gorgeous.” he said in a deeper, husky tone.

You couldn’t help the giggle that left you, “Hey Star Lord.” you said and pecked his lips.

“Okay Quill, can we go or do we have to watch you make out with your girlfriend?” Rocket called.

“I would not enjoy that.” Drax said.

Quill looked over his shoulder, “Yeah, just remember what I said about scaring people.”

Gamora took hold of Rocket’s ear, “I’ll keep them in line.” she said firmly.

Quill looked back at you and smiled, “I’m all yours.” he said and pressed a light kiss to your nose.

“Um, hey, uh, Quill?”

Quill groaned softly and let you go, one arm around your waist, “What up Spider Boy?” you gave him a discreet jab to the side that meant  _ Play nice _ .

Parker let out a chuckle, “Uh, its Spider Man actually.” he looked back to the ship, “Do you think, I uh could…?”

Quill chuckled and nodded his head towards the ship, “Go on and get a look before Y/N over here crashes it.”

This time the jab was not discreet as Parker ran up the loading bay, “Crashes?  _ Crashes? _ Ye of little faith.”

He chuckled and spun you so he could hold you to his chest, “I mean, if the shoe fits.”

You scowled up at him, “You are not going to see me naked for a long time Peter Quill.”

He let out a whine, “Oh no no.” he said and nuzzled your nose, “You’re going to be a great pilot.” 

You gave him another kiss, “I am going to have a great teacher.”

You started up the dock with Quill’s hand in your pocket and your hand holding his butt in his jeans, “Holding on a little tight huh?”

“Just returning the favor.” you said giving a squeeze making the grizzled outlaw yelp. 

Parker was oooing and ahhing at various things on the ship. He started to ask Quill a million questions about the ship. Quill answered his questions while still holding your bottom and giving in a few soft squeezes.  Once Peter was satisfied with the answers he waved you two off and promised that your tussle wasn’t finished yet. Quill led you to the cockpit and strapped you in before he set himself up.

Soon you were rocketing through the air and felt your ears pop as you left the atmosphere. Space opened up and you felt your heart swell. You had been in space before, you had used your sling ring a dozen time to come onto the ship but now, things had never looked so beautiful buzzing past you. You could feel your heart beating against your ribs as you took in the inky blackness of space. The ship stopped and hovered next to the moon.

“Alright, c’mere kid.” Quill said with a smirk.

“Kid?” you echoed as you udid your fastenings.

“You heard me.” he said and patted his lap.

You rolled your eyes and sat between his legs, taking the control in your hands, he placed his hands over yours, “Now, she’s very delicate.”

“Me or the ship?”

Quill chuckled and gave the back of your neck a kiss, “You ain’t delicate.”

“That isn’t a word, Peter.”

“Ouch, okay.” he chuckled again, “Now, we are going to move left.”

His hands moved over yours and you were surprised how little effort it took to move the ship. After a few more instructions he let go and you were making big laps around the moon and after he taught you to push forward to gain speed you began to laugh aloud. 

“Watch this.” he said in your ear as his hands went over yours.

He pushed the ship faster and arched it up to make a loop which made your stomach lurch and dig your fingers into the wheel. Quill chuckled before repeating the action and you felt yourself lifting from the seat, he wrapped an arm around you to hold you down.

When you had your breath back and your stomach stopped twisting in all those knots you said, “I don’t think I’ll need to do any of that.”

“You’d be surprised.” Quill said in your ear, that deep husky tone in your ear causing a shiver to roll down your spine.

“Quill,” you dragged out his name, “What are you doing?”

“Well, you have been rubbing up on me.” he said, the arm around you rubbing your side, “And flying my ship, which is insanely hot.” he said playing with your shirt, “Which is what I was afraid of.” he said sliding up to brush the skin.

“So you just thought, maybe, we’d have sex.” you said looking at him over your shoulder. 

“Well, after I saw you rubbing up on the Spider Brat.” he said as his finger tugged the waistband of your bra.

You let out a huff and pushed the controls forward again to do some more laps, “I was not rubbing up on him.”

“He was just on top of you.” Quill said and cupped one of your breasts.

You bit your lip, you were not going to let a moan out, “We were wrestling.” 

Quill began to kiss the side of your neck, “Looked a lot like  _ our _ type of wrestling.”

You snorted another laugh, “Peter is a good kid but not my type.”

“But I am?” he asked before taking a soft bite in your neck.

You leaned forward on the control speeding the ship up, he chuckled and he pulled the controls up and pressed a button to lock the controls in place. His other hand rubbed the seam of your jean shorts as he massaged your breast, “Am I?” he asked and blew on your skin.

“Fuck,” you swore softly, “You know you are Peter.”

He bit down, a bit harsher than you would have liked, “Star Lord!” you corrected yourself and the grip of his teeth eased.

He was taking his time, which was unlike him, to slowly pull you apart. He kept his kisses and bites lighter and his finger only rubbed the seam of the jeans, he hadn’t even untied your hoodie. You were rocking your hips but he didn’t change his speed or angle.

“Quill…” you whined, you tried to turn but he held you in place, “Why are you teasing me?”

“Why do you tease me?” he asked, voice gruff, before biting the other side of your neck.

You let out a whimper and he took a firmer hold to your breast, he was keeping you just on edge, hovering between teasing and heavy petting. You were craving more or to at least return the favor to the pressing bulge behind you.

“You could have taken that kid, but you let him pin you.” his voice shifted and his finger at your jeans stopped, “You let him.” he said taking a possessive bite on your shoulder.

You moaned and you head sink forward,  _ that’s what this is about _ , “Q-Quill, you don’t have to worry about Peter, I mean Parker.”

Both his hands cupped your breasts hard and you fought the shiver down your back, “You always call him Peter, never Parker.”

You were missing the friction to your cunt and whined aloud, “I always call him Parker.”

“Not when I’m around.” he growled.

Oh  _ fuck _ , possessive Quill was hot. He was all riled up from simply play fighting with Spider Man imagine how’d he be if you did something like  _ flirt _ with him.

“Q-Quill.” you moaned as he slipped his hands under the bra, “Y-You know I’m all yours.”

“Prove it.”

He released you and you were at a loss, he pushed the seat back and you stood. You turned to him, his eyes were dark and it made you want to cum merely at the sight of him so turned on. You went to straddle him when he held up his hand and pointed downwards, “That’s what I want.”

Holy shit, possessive Quill was  _ really _ hot. You knelt between his legs and unzipped his jeans with a smirk, “Someone was prepared.” you chuckled as you pulled free his cock, sans underwear. Just as you were about to put the head in your mouth he lifted your chin up.

“Not just that.” he said holding your chin aloft with his index finger, “Take your shirt off too.”

You easily flung it aside and started to undo your bra when he held your chin again, “Leave it. I want it to be tight just like that cunt of yours.”

You couldn’t help the moan that left you, your panties had to have been ruined by now. You slipped his head between your breasts, it’s  dark red head peeking between the peaks of your chest when you looked up at him, “Like this?”

His hand tangled into your hair with a soft moan, “Perfect, now suck it.”

You took just the tip into your mouth and gave it a suck and began to lift your breasts up and down his shaft. The more you took into your mouth the more your breasts pressed to his balls and as you slid back up your spit coated you to make his cock slip around. Looking up at him you saw his eyes shut and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. You moaned around his shaft and he looked down to meet your eyes.

“You’re all mine.” he said in a breathy voice, “Those tits are mine. That mouth is mine.” he moaned and his head lulled back as your tongue dragged along his cock. When he looked back down he said, “Say it.”

You let the head of his cock pop out of your mouth, “I’m all yours Peter Quill.” you said before flicking the tip with your tongue, “I belong to Star Lord.”

There was no warning as he came, gripping your hair tightly, he shot his load to your face and covered your tits. He panted and his cock softened slightly, but not for long.

“I like you like that, on your knees, covered in cum.” he said with a smirk.

You batted away his hand and stood, “Don’t get used to it.” you said and straddled his lap, “Lightning doesn’t strike twice.”

He chuckled and slid a hand to untie your hoodie and toss it to the ground, “If I know one thing…” he said unbuttoning your jean shorts, “Is that it seeks out water.” his hand slid into your panties and you arched your back with a moan, “And you are so wet.”

Your arms went to his shoulders and dug in as a finger pressed into your wet heat, your felt your breath caught in your throat as you moaned into his ear, “Star Lord…” his calloused digit working wonders.

His lip was caught in his teeth again and he pressed in deeper, “That’s it baby...just like that.” his lips pressed to yours and you couldn’t help but weave your hands into his sandy blonde hair. Every inch of you was on fire, twisting and tumbling around in the palm of his hand.

You broke the kiss and panted, “Please...Peter please I need it.”

That cocky smirk broke onto his lips as he stuck another finger in, “Need what?”

“Fuck,” your head went to his shoulder and you moaned, “Quill… you know what I need.”

His fingers pushed in deep and his lips pressed to your ear, “I want to hear you say it.”

“Jesus fuck, your cock!” you shouted looking at him and clenching around his fingers, “I need you to fuck me like a rag doll, and I need you now Quill.”

He chuckled and removed his hand, “Such language,” with his fingers still covered in your juices he motioned you to turn around, “You kiss your mother with that mouth?” he asked as you turned with your ass towards him.

You rubbed back against him, “No but I suck cock with it.”

He pushed in roughly causing you to yelp before sitting you back down on his throbbing member, “And whose cock do you suck?” he asked in that delicious possessive tone.

“Only Star Lord’s.” you breathed as his palms held your tits tightly.

“That’s right.” he said bringing his first thrust into your core.

You had nothing to hold on to as Quill roughly thrusted upwards, your only hope was to dig into the pilot’s chair as the ship and space bounced wildly. Your eyes slid closed and you felt his head rest on your shoulder, breathy sweet nothings catching your ear.

“All mine.” “My girl.” “Fuck, babe just like that.”

His teeth occasionally brushed your neck but never enough to satisfy your thirst, this was a punishment, he was keeping you on edge for a reason. You were  _ his _ girl. Peter Quill could be goofy and make you laugh but at the end of the day you were  _ his _ . Every thrust of his hips up into you was driving that point home.  _ His girl, no one else’s. _

“P-Peter...please, I’m so close.” you whined as you felt the heat tighten in your belly.

“Trust me baby, I know.” you could hear him chuckle, “Maybe I need to prove to everyone who you belong to.” he said and let his thumb graze your clit, “Fill you up to the brim.” he breathed.

You snapped, all the tension in you burst forward and down his length with a loud call of his name. His teeth finally dug into your shoulder and his moaned response was muffled, but judging by the pulse between your legs, he was fulfilling his promise. 

Once you felt your lungs fill with air without the burning of the gasps and moans you made earlier you looked behind you to see Quill’s head over the head of the chair, eyes shut and still breathing heavily. You slid off of him, the noise and mess you could be embarrassed about later, and sat with your legs dangling off one side of the chair. You reached up and ran a hand along his jawline.

“Hey. Talk to me.” you said softly as your palm was tickled by his scruff.

His arms wrapped around you and held you close to his chest, “I’m sorry.” he said softly into your hair.

You chuckled, “Well if all the lessons end like this, there’s no need to.”

He pulled back and looked at you in the eyes, “I mean it.”

You were confused and put both hands to his face, “Peter,” you said softly, “Why are you sorry?”

He looked away but you firmly brought his face back to yours, “I...I just.” he shut his eyes and took a breath through his nose, “You don’t belong to anyone and I..I shouldn’t’ve.” 

You chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “That isn’t a word.”

His eyes opened, a sadness clung to him, “I...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that and I don’t want you to have baby if-”

You covered his mouth before letting out a little laugh, “I am on the pill thank you very much.” you smiled at him, “I’m in love with you Peter, the sooner you get that through your thick skull the better.”

You could feel him smile under your hand, “In love?”

You could feel the blush on your face. It had been almost a year since you gained your title of outlaw’s girlfriend but you had never said the L word before now. Your hand dropped from his mouth, “Yeah...I guess I am.”

His lips met yours in a sweet, soft kiss, “That’s great, because I’m in love with you.”

You let out a little squeak as your arms wrapped around his neck and you hugged him, “And baby, you can fly my ship whenever you want.” he said softly.

“Do I get private lessons like this?” you asked before playfully biting his ear.

“When...ever...you...want.” he said as his hand began to undo your bra.

“You better call the gang and tell them we have a lot more training then.” you said looking at him in the eye.

He smirked before pressing a button on his chair, “Consider it done. Now...where were we?”

“Show me the loop again, Star Lord.”

That smile would be the death of you, “Yes ma’am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddies! So I want you all to know the up coming projects so I can get some feedback.  
> Strange/reader- some lemony fluff  
> Deadpool/reader- Smut. Just smut.  
> At some point another Strange/Loki/reader  
> I have a few ideas between Cap and Hawkeye that need ironed out  
> Two with Iron Man (one of just him and spidey because I am sin)  
> And yeah...again I have a few ideas that are floating in the void, ideas are welcome. Thanks kids!  
> (maybe a marriage to star lord?)


	9. Happy Anniversary (Strange/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange and you are sharing a special day.  
> .Continuation of Relax.  
> (Dedicated to my best nerd Kaila)

On days like this how did anyone manage to get out of bed? The sun was filtering through the wooden slats of the windows. The bed was warm, the blankets an immovable force.

“Come on, you can’t stay in bed forever.”

You pulled the blanket over your head, “Yes I can, it’s warm.”

You heard a soft sigh and the blankets floated above the bed. You glared at the Sorcerer Supreme in his plaid pajama bottoms and faded tee shirt. You reached up and pulled a blanket down to cover your nearly naked state of an oversized shirt and boy shorts.

He crawled into the bed and gave you a soft kiss as the blankets fell back down into place. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again, with a soft hum you said, “If I can’t stay in bed all day why are you making it so inviting?”

He chuckled and pressed his lips to your neck, soft sighs left your mouth and your nails snaked under his shirt, “Do you know what today is?”

He bit down on a cluster of nerves and your back arched, “It must be my birthday…”

He let his tongue run over the mark, “Guess again.”

“Stephen…” you moaned softly, “Is it  _ your  _ birthday?”

He chuckled again and pulled your earlobe into his mouth, your nails biting his shoulder. He let out a breath on the wet flesh, “Happy anniversary.” 

Your relationship had started out unconventional, what with him fingering you in the astral dimension, but it was going well. After the obvious conflict of interest you stepped down as apprentice and moved to the Hong Kong sanctum to study under Wong. It wasn’t long before you had earned the title of master yourself and when you returned Strange had greeted you with a kiss in front of everyone present. Since you were a master now you were free to see whoever you wanted, whenever you wanted, and Dr. Stephen Strange was the only one you wanted.  It hadn’t been all smooth of course, you had gotten into fights over stupid things, fights over not stupid things and near death brushes and yet here you were a full two years after that first welcome home kiss.

“Oh my god really?” you asked and tried to push him off, he pressed you into the bed and resumed his work on your neck.

“It has been two years since we officially became a couple.” he said, nose nuzzling into your neck, “I want to eat you alive.” he purred.

You fought back the shiver and gave him a shove, “Well come on then, I’m up.” you said and sat upright, “If I can’t stay in bed, you can’t either. Let’s go.”

He pulled you close, arms wrapping around your waist, “Looking like that? How can I go anywhere?” he began laying more kisses to your neck when you summoned your clothes.

“Is the great Dr. Strange trying to avoid his training for the day?” you asked, he gave you a squeeze.

“It’s our anniversary.” he grumbled.

You laughed and swatted at his hand, “Yes I’m sure the forces of evil will understand if we take the day off.”

He let go and you changed into some comfortable workout clothes and tied your hair back, “Want to join me for a run?” you asked.

He was sitting at his desk with his laptop open, a medical journal open next to it and he seemed to be typing while he read. You sighed with a smile on your face, he couldn’t hear you anymore. You left him to whatever work or theory he was engaged in as you left your large bedroom in the Inner Sanctum. You decided London would be nice today and left out the London door for a run through some old twisting streets.

The run hadn’t lasted more than an hour as rain began to pour down, you could have kept running but being dry in all this rain would draw unwanted attention. You checked the pocket of your jacket to find a few American dollars which you easily turned to British pounds. You walked into a cafe, you were sure that Stephen wouldn’t have eaten yet, and placed two coffee orders and two pastries. While you waited you felt your phone go off.

The Iron Man logo in the center made your eyes roll, “Hi Tony.” you said into the phone.

“Hey kid, where are you right now?”

“Why?” you asked suspiciously, suddenly trying to find a TV.

“Nothing...no reason. Uh...Strange around?” he sounded distracted.

“Tony.” you said in a warning tone.

“No! No nothing! It’s your anniversary right? Uh..take it easy kid. Shit...GET DOWN! Friday hang-”

You pinched the bridge of your nose as your name was called out. You took the coffee and the bag of pastries, balancing your phone and called Strange.

“Honey...what is happening in New York right now?” you asked as you pushed through the cafe.

“I can’t say that I...oh.”

“ _ Oh? _ ” you said trying to remember if you had a sling ring.

“I have to go.” he hung up. How dare he hang up on you.

You did in fact not have a sling ring and had to make quick work of getting back to the London Sanctum. Your heart was pounded as hard as the rain as you worried about whatever it was that was happening. You flew past the doors and up the steps, what if it was an invasion? What if it was a full attack? Was it just New York? As you passed through the portal you almost spilled the coffee on a very dapper looking man. You looked up to see Strange in a well tailored, dark blue suit.

“What are you wearing? Should we be helping Tony? What is the situation? Is it-”

He pressed a finger to your lips with a chuckle, “Surprise.”

You stared at him confused and he sighed, “Tony called because he was dropping off the suit and tickets for the theater. Apparently he thought he saw you on the street,” he made a gesture to his suit, “Would have ruined the surprise.”

You couldn’t help but smirk, “You asked Tony for a favor? Tony Stark?”

He rolled his eyes and took one of the coffees, “So you don’t want to see Hamilton?” 

You smacked him with the bag of baked good, “Shut up, he did not have tickets.”

“Apparently when you donate as much money as he did to hurricane restoration Lin-Manuel Miranda delivers them himself.”

“What did he do? Buy the island?”

Strange chuckled before he took a sip of his coffee, “You think he’d want to deal with the government for that kind of deal?” after his sip he smirked, “Do you want to see the show in that or are you changing?”

You looked down at your sweaty workout clothes then back at his suit, “But what am I gonna wear?”

He chuckled, “Why don’t you go check the bathroom?”

You raised an eyebrow and headed to the bathroom and let out a gasp. Hanging behind the door was a royal blue gown fading into a brilliant silver, the material flowed over your skin like water. You suddenly remembered the state of your skin and turned on the shower, you didn’t want such a pretty dress to get ruined because of your sweat stained skin. You showered quickly and used your magic to dry off and slip into the dress. Your hair piled into a neat bun on your head and as you left the bathroom in search of panties Stephen stood holding a silver pendant with a round chunk of lapis lazuli carefully held in place.

“May I?” he asked.

You felt a blush cover your cheeks as you turned. He placed the necklace around you and pressed a light kiss to the side of your neck, “Perfect,” he breathed.

“It will be once I find some underwear.” you murmured as his arms encircled you.

He purred against your neck, “And why would you do something silly like that?”

“Because I like adding the extra steps.” you chuckled and pried his arms off.

You made it to the bedroom, snapped your fingers and a pair of dark lace panties was around you with the matching bra lifting your bust in the dress. You made a show of twirling in your dress before wrapping your arms around Stephen’s neck.

“I could just as easily whisk them off.” he chuckled as you looked up at him.

“And find yourself in a chastity belt.” you said, nuzzling his nose sweetly.

He let out an awkward cough, “Won’t be doing that then.”

You rewarded him with a peck on the lips, “No, I didn’t think so.”

In the few hours you had before the show Stephen went back to his journal and you put on some makeup. Once you felt sexy enough that he’d melt in the palm of your hand you left the bathroom again. He was adjusting his cuffs when that unmistakable look of lust flitted across his eyes.

“My, my.” he said as he walked closer, “Look at you.”

You did a small circle, “Me?” you asked, batting your eyelashes.

His arms were around you, hand taking a firm grasp on your behind, “What did I do to get so lucky?”

“I was thinking the same.” you purred and pressed closer.

“We’ll be late if we don’t leave soon.” he warned as his hands traveled to your hips, “Hate for the tickets to go to waste.”

You hummed and gave him a little shove, “You’re right, we should go.”

Oh you were going to have fun messing with him all night.

In the cab you held his scarred hand, running your thumb over the back. He had let you hold his hand in yours like this about a month into your official dating, and he hadn’t liked it. He was still ashamed of his hands and the scarring and would often wear gloves to hide them but with you he let them be. You smiled seeing the small lapis cufflinks in his sleeves, he had planned everything.

You couldn’t help but beam once you were in the theater, Strange on your arm, a lovely dress and eyes of envy on the two of you. He chuckled and leaned down to your ear.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Every woman here wishes she was with you.” you responded.

He had chuckled again, “Not as much as every man wants to be with you.”

“They better keep dreaming.”

He let out a laugh and you followed suit.

The show was amazing, of course and you were entranced the whole time. Your hand never left his and you could see your own wonder in his eyes. You blushed, sometimes you felt like a child around him, like he was humoring you. You sank back in your seat and tried to contain yourself. His arm went around your shoulder and he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I love you excited.” he whispered and you leaned into him, “In other ways too…”that earned him a swat to the stomach.

You left the show to have dinner at a nice restaurant and spent the evening talking about politics and foreign affairs, some of them being off world problems.

“Do you want more wine?” he asked.

You chuckled looking at your two empty glasses, “Are you trying to get me drunk, doctor?”

You knew what that word did to him in a husky tone and didn’t miss the look in his eyes, “And if I am?”

“Well, it’ll make getting out of this dress a lot harder.”

“Who said anything about it coming off?” he smirked.

“Oh no,” you said pushing your plate forward, “This is far too nice a dress for that.” you said wagging your finger, “You’ll take it off like a proper gentleman.” 

His hand slid across the table and held yours, “I’m nothing if not proper.”

“You left out gentleman.” you said, lacing your fingers with his.

“I’m nothing if not proper.” he repeated with a smirk.

He had the darndest time keeping his hands to himself on the ride back, not that you were helping since you were rubbing him through his pants. You had never wished for a sling ring so hard in your life as he left soft kisses to your neck in that cab.

Once inside you wasted no time shoving that damn jacket aside and kissing Stephen hard on the mouth. He lifted you to his hip and your hands found his hair. For a dizzying moment you felt him shift you to your bedroom before sitting you on the bed. You turned so he could undo the dress before you stood and it fell to the ground in a blue puddle. Your arms found his neck and you kissed him again, softer, warmer.  His hands felt to the small of your back and held you close as your tongues met. You loved how tender he was with you, soft, passionate kisses. You broke with a sigh and pulled on the back of his shirt.

“You’re beautiful.” he said softly.

You chuckled, “And that red is a very becoming shade on you.” you said noting your lipstick had smudged on him.

“I prefer it on you.” he said and gave you a light shove to sit you on the bed.

His clothes were off, leaving the two of you in just underwear before kissing again. You hands weaved into his hair and one of his hands cupped you through your bra, causing you to moan into his mouth. This spurred him on to snap his fingers, freeing you of its bond. The cool air hit your skin and you bucked up into him.

“Stephen,” you sighed and his lips were around of your buds.

“Yes, love?” he asked as his hand trailed down your stomach.

Your back arched again as he slid a scarred finger into you, “I love you.”

His lips were back on yours, “And I you.” he said as slid another finger in.

His tongue danced with yours as his fingers began to thrust and crook against your g-spot as if he had a map to all you most sensitive places memorized, which knowing Stephen, he did. Your nails dug into his skin causing him to moan into your mouth.

“S-Stephen, please.” you breathed against his lips and looked into his eyes.

His fingers slid out and your felt the head of his cock pressing to your folds. His forehead rested on yours as he slowly pushed in, your eyes slid closed. Once he was inside he gently began to thrust, murmuring spells and incantations in various languages he always broke these off but you could feel the power ripple over his skin and onto you; it felt like the little shocks of static. You arched up into him as he picked up his pace, plunging deeper and the little flickers of power became less frequent has he pour all his energy on you. Your nails bit harder as he ghosted his teeth on your neck. You opened your eyes again to lock with his, he looked at you with more love than you thought any one person could hold in them before you kissed him. The kiss was light and sweet as his hips delved deeper, you could feel yourself reaching your climax. Your fingers raked down his back and he let out a soft moan of your name to your ear. You repeated the motion and he twitched inside you and you came around him with a loud moan, he followed quickly after. You could feel him start to soften as he pulled out. 

The dirtied top sheet slid away and crumbled to the floor as he wrapped his arms around you and slid you both under the blankets. You clung to him under the blankets, hand over his heart as it began to slow in its racing.

“It belongs to you, you know.” he said, running his fingers through your hair, the pins falling loose. The pins gathered on the bedside table in a neat pile.

You held your hand there still, “The whole thing?”

“Even the blood that runs through it.” he said, pressing a kiss to your hairline.

You smiled and he pulled you closer, “Happy anniversary, Stephen. I hope we have many more.”

He was warm, his arms encircling you, “Happy anniversary, love.” he gave you a squeeze, “I know we will.”


	10. Okay but this one is mine (Deadpool/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool is an asshole. A very talented asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Deadpool didn't I?

The air was cool on your skin even as your muscles burned from running and leaping over rooftops, where the hell was Parker? Wasn’t this his thing? The other red clad man was running and giggling and you really wanted to snap his neck off from his body. You wondered which would grow back, the head or the rest of it. Fucking Deadpool…

“We’ll get to that later!” he shouted behind him as he took a jump onto another roof.

“Get to what?!” you shouted and threw a magic blast at him.

The orb in his hand absorbed the blow, “The fucking, of course! This shit is rated E for a reason!”

He had run out of roofs at last and skidded to a halt before plunging down the 10 stories and breaking the orb he had worked so hard to steal. Your weapons were at the ready and he was looking for a place to store the orb which fit in both of his hands.

“Ya know, if you hadn’t exploded my bag this wouldn’t have been a problem.” he said pointing back to the larger building that was blocking his way.

“Well I am just so sorry I ruined your escape route.” you said, carefully stepping towards him.

“You know, I don’t think you mean that.” he said tossing the orb in the air a few times.

You watched in horror as the orb bobbed in the air, “Could you not?!” you shouted, “If that thing breaks-”

“All hell will break loose?” he asked as he caught it again.

“No...but the demon that lives in there will fuck up the city.” you said, a few more careful steps towards him.

“I am a trained mercenary,” he said tossing the orb again, “I can handle a little glass-” on it’s downward return it grazed the tips of Deadpool’s gloved fingers. He scrambled to catch it and you dove for it yourself but the red glass shattered. 

The glass wasn’t red, you found out, as smoke poured into the air. A red demon made of billowing smoke laughed darkly and shot up into the sky. You glared at Deadpool as the demon began it’s reign of terror. He coughed and laughed akawardly. 

“Butter fingers?” he offered.

“Fuck off Wade.”

It took you four hours to track the damn thing, another two to get it back into its orb and that was with the help of Strange. You were exhausted and felt like someone had literally drained your body. Stange took the orb and told you to get some rest. You passed out as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

When you woke up every muscle hurt, all the leaping, running, jumping, and spell casting left you feeling like you had been hit by a city bus...twice. You groaned and picked your phone up from the ground to see it was afternoon and had a dozen text messages.

_ Heard about the rough night. You okay? _

You smiled and responded to Parker’s message and chose to ignore the ones from Stark, Cap, and Nat. You sent a few messages back and forth, arranging to hang out and get some pizza. Strange hadn’t tried to wake you so you figured you had the day off after all that work. You got dressed slowly in a gray dress and flats; it was the least amount of work. You made your way to the kitchen and saw a pot of tea already made. You made a cup and took something for all the pain in your body. Once that was all done you headed out and ran into Strange.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Like I got hit by a bus a few times.” you responded and rolled your shoulders.

“Yes, well, that was a lot of magic you used so your body is trying to balance itself back out. You should take it easy today.” he said with a weary smile.

“I have plans to hang out with Parker and get some food.” you said, “Nice and easy.”

“Oh, not with Wade?” he seemed surprised.

“After the stunt he pulled? Why would I want to see him?” you asked angrily.

“Well, I figured you were seeing him because he has been in the New York Sanctum for hours.” Strange shrugged.

You felt your blood boil and marched past Strange. You went through the door and into the lobby where Wade Wilson stood balancing a dagger on his index finger. He was dressed in a hoodie, with the hood up, and faded blue jeans. You held your hand up and the dagger shot into it, leaving a cut to his index finger. You tossed the blade behind you for it to find its proper place as he put his bleeding finger into his mouth.

“That wasn’t nice.” he said around his finger.

“Well you shouldn’t be going around touching shit you aren’t supposed to.” you said as you walked down the main stairs.

“You’re mad.” he said wiping the spit on his pants.

“Well, aren’t you a fucking genius.” you said as you pushed past him.

“You are swearing a lot more in this chapter…” he said as he followed you to the door.

You turned and glared, “Cut the shit, what do you want?”

He held his hands up defensively, “I want to make it up to you. I really am sorry about breaking your thingy.”

You let out an angry sigh, “I already have plans so just leave me alone.” you said and pushed the door open.

“Can I come?” he asked excitedly as he followed you.

“No. Go away, I’m meeting Peter.”

“Is he your boyfriend in this one?” 

You stopped and glared at him again and then he turned behind him to look then looked back, “I guess not. I think that is a later chapter.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Wade?” you asked and folded your arms.

“Ya know. The chapter! The Oneshots by Lady Loki!” he said gesturing to the city around him, “This one!”

You looked around at the block and the buildings, “Who is that? Did Loki get married or something.”

“No, not yet I think that one is gonna be written after the one were you get married to Star Lord, she likes writing similar thing back to back.”

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, he was doing it again, that  _ thing  _ he does where he talks and nothing makes sense. You turned and started walking again and he was still following you.

“I want to hang out with Peter without you. I’d like not to want to murder someone every five seconds.” you said and wouldn’t look back at him.

“Come on,” he whined, “Let me make it up to you!”

You picked up your pace despite the protest in your legs, “Fuck off, there is nothing you can do that will make me not be mad at you.”

He was quite a moment, “I could eat you out!” he suddenly shouted and you froze, people turned to look at him.

You grabbed his hoodie and dragged him into a nearby alley before punching him in the chest, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” you whispered.

“What?” he asked at a normal volume, “You have to admit, it’s really hard to be mad at someone when they are sucking on your cunt.”

You felt your face heat up and you hit him again, “Shut up!” 

You could see him smirk, “Oh I know what this is about.” he said and took a step towards you, instinctively you took a step back, “The public sex tag was just added.”

“I don’t...I don’t know what that means.” you said as your eyes darted to the mouth of the alley, only a few paces away.

His hands were planted on either side of your hips, “Oh you are a naughty one this time huh?” he said and leaned to your ear, “But do you wanna get caught?”

Your breath hitched and your heart rate sped up as you shook your head no. His hands gripped your hips lightly and you both moved a few more paces down the dead end alley. He easily lifted you up so your legs were level with his shoulders. Your heart rate continued to climb and you were frozen.

“Come on, spread ‘em for me. Rest right on my shoulders.”

You spread your legs to rest on his shoulders and his head dipped under your dress. You knew you were at least a little wet at the idea of having someone in public eat you out. His tongue pressed against your panties and he gave a little hum.

“You wanna tongue fuck? Or just a tease?” he asked.

“I-I want…” you felt your cheeks redden, “I want the first one.”

He chuckled and bit the inside of your leg, causing you to moan, “Nope, you gotta say it. Say ‘Wade I want you to fuck me with your tongue’.” he said as his voice got higher to mimic yours.

“W-Wade,” you started, “I want you to fuck me with your tongue.”

He blew against the wet spot he made on your panties causing another moan and a shiver, “Good girl…” he said and pushed the fabric aside with his tongue.

His hands were supporting you and you clung to him with your hips while your hands were balled up in his hoodie. He was making long, slow licks at your center, pulling folds in between his teeth and giving them soft bites. Your back arched as he pulled your clit into his mouth and gave it a suck.

“F-Fuck! Wade!” you moaned as your hips thrusted against his face.

You could feel his chuckle, “Thought you didn’t want to get caught.” he said and his tongue slid inside you.

You put a fist in your mouth and bit down as his tongue began to thrust slowly, taking the time to come out and flick your clit. You were rocking into his face and biting on your fist to keep the moans of his name from leaving you. He had sped up his work and you knew that you wouldn’t last much longer when he started to hum inside your core. You wrapped both fists into his hoodie again and came with a loud moan. He made a slurping noise before he got you back to the ground on jelly legs. You clung to him and looked up to him smirking, your juices on his chin. You clung to him and tried to regain your breath.

“Still mad at me?” he asked, smirking wider.

Once you had your breath back you noticed that he was hard in his jeans, you looked up at him and gave him a smirk of your own, “Mad enough to leave you with blue balls.” you said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 

Hanging out with Peter was a lot harder for two reasons; one, your panties were still soaked so getting comfortable was a problem and two, Wade somehow had your number...and had been texting you.

_ No fair :( _

_ I didn’t get mine. _

_ You tasted really good though… _

_ Can we do that again? _

_ Think Lady Loki will add pegging to the tags? _

You had shut the ringer off once you got the last one. Peter had asked who was blowing you up but you quickly said no one, even though you were sure that your face was bright red. After pizza he wanted to go to a movie and once you were seated in the dark you thought about Wade again. Pressed up in the dark...his hands on you...how good his tongue felt. You felt your phone vibrate.

_ There’s more where that came from ;) _

You groaned loudly and then quickly shushed by several movie goers. You crossed and uncrossed your legs so many times at the thought of Wade between your legs now. Rubbing your thighs and moaning into your pussy. Or...you between his legs...You suddenly got up and went to the bathroom.

_ I’m coming over later. _ You sent to him.

_ Oh I already know. I’ve been jackin it waiting for you to show up. _

You bit your lip.  _ You’re making me so wet _

_ I know that too. _

You couldn’t wait anymore and sent a message to Peter that you weren’t feeling well and left the theater so you could get to Wade’s as fast as possible.  You sent him another text.

_ Where are you?  _

_ A safe house. Apartment three blocks from theater _

You began to walk quickly and found a shity looking aparment building you were sure had to be where Wade was hiding out. You gave a sharp tug at the security door which popped open, not very secure, you thought as you looked around. He hadn’t told you which apartment and it was hard to figure out which was his in this weed smelling lobby. You shifted your weight foot to foot as you waited for him to text you again. A man came down the stairs in a white tank top and tribal tattoos.

“Um, sir.” you asked as he went down the stairs on his way to the door.

He stopped and looked you up and down with a less than subtle smirk, “Hey baby, never seen you round here before.”

You glared, “And you won’t be seeing me again. Do you know Wade?” you asked and lifted your arm, “About this tall, wears hoodies a lot, they are normally red.” you asked and shifted again.

“Nope.”he shrugged and you pinched the bridge of your nose.

“What about Deadpool?” you asked and he lit up.

“Oh yeah! No I see him all the time. Real cool dude, apartment 3C.” he said and pointed up the stairs.

You took off and once you reached the door you wanted to blast it in. You knocked on it hard, “Wade!” you shouted, “Open up!”

You heard a few locks click, “Okay okay, don’t get your panties in a knot.”

“Whose fault is that?” you asked and tapped your foot.

He opened the door and was naked. His scarred body on full display with his dick nice and hard. You blushed brightly, “I guess that’s my fault.”

You looked him up and down hungrily, “Have you no shame?”

“Should I?” he smirked.

“None.” you said and threw your arms around his neck as you kissed him deeply.

He pulled you against his naked body before kicking the door shut. He took a hold of your ass and gave it a squeeze, causing you to moan into his mouth which he ate up. You started to claw his back and he lifted you again, your legs snapping around his waist as your tongue went into his mouth. He broke the kiss.

“You’re really wet, I can feel it through your dress.” he said and looked down to where your legs were around him like a vice.

“I was thinking about blowing you while I was in that movie theater.” you said and rubbed against the hard plains of muscles that made up his abs.

He groaned and let one of his hands reach up and take hold of your hair, tilting your head back, “I’m sure Parker would have liked that.” he said and bit the center of your neck causing you to moan.

“I really want your cock in my mouth.” you moaned and he chuckled.

“No you don’t...you want it in that perky ass.” 

You let out a squeak and he looked up, “Too much?” and you nodded, “Just the pussy then.” he said as he carried you through the living room to land on a futon. 

It was by no means comfortable but as he looped his thumbs around your panties and pulled them off before flinging them across the room. His palms went to your breasts and started to knead them and you arched your back up.

“Wade...please.” you moaned softly.

“You want it bad huh?” he asked giving a harder squeeze, “Little slut that you are.”

You moaned again and bucked your hips. He took hold of himself before sliding in roughly. He gave a little chuckle as he started to thrust, “I’ve read the other chapters.” he breathed in your ear, “Getting fucked by Strange, Loki, Star Lord and even Black Panther.” he said and your legs went around him, “You really are insatiable.” 

You had no idea what he was talking about  as his hips snapped back and forth but it was turning you on to hear him talk like this, “And Spidey too. We should do a threesome some time.” he purred before biting down on your neck harshly.

You let out a howling moan, “Yes! Fuck yes, Wade!” 

He let one of his hands come up to your mouth, “Open up, pretend its a dick.” he said and you opened your mouth for two of his fingers.

Even his dick was covered in scars making it ribbed and extra pleasurable. The fingers in your mouth began to scissor and you moaned around them. He let go of your neck and found a new spot to sink his teeth in, shoving a third finger into your mouth which you gladly continued to suck.

He pulled the fingers free and pinned your arms above your head as he kept up his brutal pace, “You want everyone to fuck you don’t you?” he asked, “You have a thing for heroes and the occasional villain.”

You moaned out a weak yes before he rolled you onto your side and started going in deeper, “You want it like this don’t you, little slut.” he moaned as you clamped around him.

“Yes Wade.” you moaned

“No, come on, call me what you want to.” he said and his hand went to your clit and gave it a rub.

“Deadpool.” you sighed as he pinched and rolled the nub. 

“Much better.” he said and snapped his hips a few more times before pulling the nub which caused you to cum over his scarred cock.

He moaned and after a few thrusts his hips stilled, you could feel him releasing inside you, he thrusted weakly a few more times before pulling out and dropping your leg.

He was smirking at you, “Looks like I got mine.” he leaned down and kissed your lips softly, “Let’s do it again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not have fourth wall breaks.  
> And don't worry kiddies, we'll have a spideypool threesome. Suits included.


	11. Patience (Hawkeye/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have gained a bow! To proceed you need an instructor.

It all began a month ago when you began stealing. Well as Strange put it, reappropriating. There were several cases of artifacts and relics coming into museums and people being hurt or even killed. Less impactful were the ones that kept needing work or ones that fell from their displays. When you and Strange went to the museum last week you noticed that there were a few items that clicked the glass when you both walked past. This led to the brilliant idea of stealing.

“We are really going to steal?”

“Reappropriate.” he said sliding on a sling ring, “To protect the public.”

“By  _ stealing _ .” you responded by folding your arms.

“Must you focus on that word?” he asked opening a portal.

“I’m just trying to think of how we explain it to the cops.” you said with a smirk and stepped through the portal.

And so it went. You only took items that had a magical aura or were charged. There were a few items you had taken from around the world. Strange reported there had been a suspicious incident during a transport of some artifacts found in some ruins of the coast of Ireland. The van that was driving the artifacts had reportedly had an engine fire. Later the plane that was carrying them to England was struck by lightning. If that wasn’t bad enough the department that was to study them also had a fire.

“There are too many things gone wrong for this to not be magic.” Strange said.

You did enjoy the rush that came from stealing. Strange had gone with you every time and there had been no evidence of the two of you stealing anything. It was still a rush despite the fact that you knew you’d never get caught. Even if you were to get caught Strange had already talked with Tony about the artifacts being stolen and why. Stark didn’t really care either way but said he’d back you up. 

You were in a long white hallway that had been charred. There was some tape up and several shelves lined the hall with various tools and other findings. You both walked down the hall, being pulled toward a door near the end. When you opened it you felt this rush, a calling. 

“I don’t like this.” Strange said softly, feeling the charge in the air.

You took a few more steps in the dark, feeling your fingers itch. Strange found the light and flicked it on. Laying on one of the work tables, covered in dark cloth you knew something was there, something for you. You reached out and flicked the cloth to reveal a bow. It was made of a dark, polished wood with silver bound in rings  around the bow. The bowstring was gone and you ran your finger over the runes carved in the wood and followed a thin line of gold wrapping around the silver like a golden snake. The room was suddenly hotter than hell. The bow flashed and a bright gold light ran down the bow to create a string. You picked it up and it felt powerful in your hands.

Strange looked concerned and reached towards you, “Y/N…” he said cautiously, “Give me the bow.” he said softly.

You handed the bow over to him, he placed one finger on it and was rocketed back and through the door. Your eyes widened in surprise and you went to put the bow down but it felt too good in your hands. It was a feeling you didn’t trust. You slapped the bow to the table and offered your hand to Strange.

“Are you alright?” you asked him as he stood.

“Let’s circle back to that when there are no splinters in my hair.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “That thing sure packs a punch.” he said and walked towards the bow, “It’s a good thing we came along, a relic like that could really hurt someone.” he placed his hand on the bow which began to glow brightly, followed by the smell of burning mahogany. His hand quickly retracted and the glowing faded, “Y/N...come here a moment.”

You stood beside him and looked at the bow, when he had touched it the string didn’t form… “Sir?” you asked.

“Touch the bow will you?”

Again, once you laid a hand on the bow the room heated and the string formed. You picked it up and he nodded for you to continue. You felt drawn to pull the string back, as you did the heat in the room focused to your hand, a blue flame curling around your index and middle fingers but they did not hurt, as you pulled the string taunt you smiled and released, a wild flame launched from the bow and out the door Strange had been shoved through. You grinned and looked to Strange who was already snuffing out the fire. Your grin fell as he frowned.

“We have some work to do.”

And now you were pouting on the steps of the grand staircase in the sanctum of New York while Strange talked to a man with short cropped dirty blonde hair. Your arms were folded over your knees and you glared a hole into Strange’s head. Archery. You had a magic bow and he wanted you to study  _ archery _ . Who cares?! The bow was magic! You should be back right now trying to read the runes and figure out how it works.

The man looked around Strange at you and raised an eyebrow, “Well she looks thrilled.”

Strange turned and sighed at your dark expression, “Yes well…” he sighed again, “She doesn’t think this is necessary.” 

The man took a few steps towards you, “Because you know how to fire a bow?”

“The bow is magic, I can handle it.”

He crossed his arms at his chest, “That’s not what I asked.”

You groaned and made an arch with one arm, “You hold the bow and pull back on the string.” you said and mimed it in the air, “Then you let go.” you said letting go of the pretend string.

He chuckled, “And what kind of bow do you have?”

“What?” you asked, were there many bows?

“Well, is it a composite bow? Is it a longbow or recurve? Does it have a clear nock?” he asked quickly.

“What? I don’t know, it’s a bow! Its bow shaped.” 

He laughed, “How many strings? Is it a compound?”

You shot to your feet, “It’s a freaking bow! One string! Who the hell are you anyway?”

He smirked, “Clint Barton.”

And that is how you met Hawkeye.

 

As it so happens your bow turned out to be a composite Celtic recurve bow. This apparently didn’t matter to Hawkeye, nor did he care that it could literally shoot fire. He would be teaching you how to use a bow. A normal...boring...non-magical bow. To be more exact you had to learn how to fire a compound bow before you could get to recurves which then you had to learn  _ and then _ you could use your relic. 

You glared down at the target, carbon fiber arrow nocked into the bow, and wished you could light the target on fire. Three arrows were sticking up out of the ground like lopsided daisies near the target, one had clipped it (which you were told didn’t fucking count for some reason) and one arrow managed to get into one of the rings of the actual target. You had been doing this for about three weeks and the way that Clint stood back and said nothing was driving you insane. 

He would stand there, arms folded and watch, he never spoke while your arm was drawn back. The second the arrow flew he was beside you, fixing your arm, making adjustments and handing you another fucking arrow.

“Exhale.” he said after you hadn’t moved.

You released a steady breath and released the arrow, only for it to sail harmlessly over the target.

He sighed, “You aren’t focused. You need to hit the target.” he said handing over another arrow.

You glared at the space where the arrow had flown, “Oh is that what I’m supposed to be doing?” you said through gritted teeth.

He held the arrow out, “If you can get three more arrows at least into the target we can call it a day.”  he said as you took the stupid thing.

You nocked the arrow and took a breath, “Keep your arm steady, don’t jerk when you release.” he said and took a step back.

You exhaled slowly as you let the arrow fly, it was flying true! It was going hit the-....grass. It hit the fucking grass! It was going to hit the target! Why was it sticking out of the ground.

He chuckled and handed over another arrow, “Always feel the wind before you fire.” he said handing the arrow over.

Well that fucking does it. You threw the bow down and Clint’s eyes widened a fraction, “No. I’m done.” you said wanting to melt the bow or smash it into a thousand pieces. 

He bent down and picked up the bow carefully, “Three arrows in the target and your done.”

You glared at the older man, “I’m done now.”

He nocked the arrow and fired without even looking at the target, he hit a perfect bullseye, “Four arrows.”

“You aren’t hearing me. I’m done. I’m going home. This is stupid.” 

Your breath hitched as the arrow flew by your ear, he had drawn and fired so quickly you had missed it, “Five.” he said firmly, “You’ll sink five, or should we make it six?”

You felt your blood boil, “There is nothing you can do to stop me from leaving.” you said. You were on your back at such a speed your brain needed a second to catch up. The bow had smashed the side of your knees causing you to fall flat and there was a foot pressed to your chest, another arrow was locked in place and staring at you into your left eye. 

“Ten.”

You let out a roar of frustration and curled your feet inward and gave a rough kick. He jumped off and you felt the arrow bite into the side of your arm. The air around you was suddenly super charged as you summoned your weapons.

“You’re only going to make this worse for yourself kid.”

“Bite me.” you said summoning your throwing knives.

He sighed and released another arrow which you deflected easily and ran at him; he was a long ranged fighter and if you could get inside that radius it would be over for him. He was quickly backing up to his quiver which of course would have all manner of arrowheads you didn’t want him to have. You threw one of your knives which sliced through the cable of his bow. You felt yourself to be awfully clever until he used the now unstrung bow to smash you in the side of the head. 

The world was spinning and you could feel the blood pooling at your temple, your vision was blurry as you tried to get up and felt a boot press into your shoulder, “Stay down.”

You let out a weak growl and tried to push him off. He pressed harder, “Stay down.” he repeated, as if you were a dog.

You planted your hands under you and gave a pushed to throw him off. You got to your feet and wobbled, the weapons losing shape as the blood running down your face was a bit of a distraction. You were seeing multiple copies of the archer who was wearing a serious mask.

“You have a lot of passion, but no discipline.” he said and lowered his bow, “You need to do as your told.” he took a step closer, “Now, stand down.” he said, “You’re hurt and you can’t fight.” 

You wanted to prove him wrong, but aiming when you can’t see is extremely hard to do so you let the magic fall. He smirked, “Good, let’s get you home.”

Dr. Strange was not happy to have to heal you after your disastrous lesson. You wouldn’t be able to continue your archery lessons until your head had healed and for your stubbornness Strange only healed what he feared the body could not. The stitches and bruising you’d have to heal on your own. To add insult to literal injury you still had to attend the book lessons of archery. For three hours Clint would talk about various bow components, shapes, advantages and disadvantages, history and you were expected to take notes and not fall asleep. To make matters somehow worse you had to watch the master archer take down moving targets and study his form.

It was a nice form...you had to admit. Hawkeye might not have any powers or a fancy suit like Ironman but he was strong and agile. You could see a fight between him and Black Widow lasting a very long time. His body seemed to glide as he moved striking down targets, the finely tuned muscles of his arms flexed as the arrow was drawn taut, the small puff of his lips as he exhaled through his mouth before the release and the ever quick twitch of a smirk as the arrow hit its mark. It was almost like watching a large cat; grace and danger played across his features in a way you hadn’t noticed in your anger over the action of learning the bow.

One you were deemed fit to return to lessons you already had detailed drawings of agent Clint Barton in your books and knew how every muscle twitched and released. The first arrow you had in the bow flew and managed to hit the target, not a bullseye but still there. He looked impressed as you nocked another and focused on target as if it were the only thing left in the world and fired, this time it was closer.

“You are making some improvements.” he said coming behind you and adjusting your arms, “But. Aim higher so when you get the recoil you are firing where you want to be.”

He smelled clean, you noticed, there was a sharp scent of aftershave on him. He kicked at your feet to spread them apart and moved your foot with his, “And keep your stance solid.” he said pressing closer, “You need to have it like this.” after a few more adjustments he took a step back and you suddenly missed the warmth and his scent. There was a craving for his breath in your ear and the ghost of his words played in your mind,

_ You need to do as your told _

The shiver that went down your spine caused the arrow to fly wildly and miss the target. He frowned and crossed his arms, “What happened?” he asked as you lowered your bow.

You shut your eyes, trying to shake the image of him behind you repeating himself in a low breathy voice, and shook your head, “I...I don’t know.” you squeezed your eyes tighter trying to fight various images of him pressed tight to you.

A firm hand landed on your shoulder and you bit the inside of your cheek, “Hey.” he said softly, “Are you alright?” you couldn’t look at him right now, not when you felt this overwhelming desire to kiss him, “Come on, let’s sit down a second.” you felt the bow being taken from your hand.

With your eyes still closed you were seated on a bench and pulled your knees to your chest. You thought of him as a handsome man but you didn’t want to think of him in a sexual way. And yet your mind was looping images and stored memories of his labored breathing from target practice or his grunts when he barely missed perfect hits.

There was a warm calloused hand on your forehead, “Talk to me.” his voice was firm.

You swallowed your heart down and spoke softly, “My head, it started to hurt.” you lied, “Then it felt like I got a kick in the stomach.”

His other hand went to your wrist and pressed into it, feeling for a pulse, “Are you nauseous?”

“Yeah.” you answered.

“Dizzy?” 

“That too.”

You felt him press harder into your wrist, “Why are you lying?”

Your eyes flew open and looking into his hard eyes, “I...I don’t-”

“Don’t try to hide it.” he said, pressing into your wrist for emphasis.

You moved before he could react, arms wrapping around his neck, your lips crashed to his hard. It was less of a kiss and more a mash of lips and your eyes closed. You felt him, still as stone under your lips and your eyes closed tighter to shut out possible rejection. You felt his firm grip on your shoulders, giving you a shove.

You sat back, looking at him with that smirk on his lips, “You’re still too impatient.” he said licking his lips.

You thought maybe your heart stopped when his hand rested on your face and leaned in for another kiss, out of instinct you leaned in also but he pulled back with a chuckle, “Not yet, little girl.” 

You let out a whine and leaned into his hand, “Clint...please.” 

“You need to be taught a lesson.” he said and his thumb grazed your bottom lip, “You need to learn to be patient, and listen.” his thumb pressed the seam of your lip, “Open.”

You opened your mouth and drew in his thumb giving it a suck, it tasted of dirt and sweat but looking into his eyes you didn’t care. His rough thumb pressed on your tongue and he thrusted the digit slowly, “Wider.” he commanded and your lips parted more. He was watching your tongue swirl around his thumb, “I’d bet you want my cock in there, punishing that mouth of yours.”

You moaned and he pulled his thumb out, smirk widening, “Oh, but not yet, you still have a lot to learn.” He stood and held out his hand.

You were confused but took it to stand. He lead you back to your target and held the bow up, “Come on then.” he said, picking arrow off the table.

“But...I thought…”

He raised an eyebrow, “You still have lessons. Patience, remember?”

You nocked the arrow and took aim, just as you felt his wet thumb press against the side of your neck. You felt your knees turn to jello as you fired, the arrow way off course. He tsked and smacked your ass, hard. You let out another moan.

“That was pathetic. You can hit the target.”

“Yes,” you agreed weakly.

“Yes,  _ sir. _ ”

“Yes sir.” you took another arrow and aimed.

“Be a good girl and I’ll give you what you want.” he said adjusting your arms, as he had done a thousand times before, his tone casual.

You had to bite your lip to focus again before firing, landing a hit. His hand was on your ass again, rubbing and groping, “Much better.” he said softly, “Again.”

“Hawkeye.” you protested softly. Again he hit your ass hard.

“Again.”

You managed to land three more hits, each rewarded with a firm grope, a tease at the front of your pants or a bite to your ear lobe, “Hawkeye, sir.” you said after your fourth arrow landed, “I am so wet.”

He chuckled and his fingers easily pushed past the waistband of your pants and panties, “I know.” he said probing your heat, “I want ten arrows in that target.”

You could already feel yourself curling into him as he lazily traced your lower lips, “Sir...I can’t.”

His calloused middle finger was shoved roughly inside, “You can. And you will.” he said giving it a thrust, “If you want release.”

You pulled another arrow back, then two, his finger thrusting slowly, three, but when it was time for four to be released his finger crooked and the arrow flew and landed in the grass. His finger left and you turned to face him.

“I-I...you, it just-” you stammered.

“I said ten.” he said, crossing his arms, “On your knees.”

“What?” you asked, bow lowered to you side.

“You heard me. Knees. Now.”

You got to your knees and looked up at him, “What do you want me-”

“When I want you to talk, I’ll tell you.” he said and held his hand out, “Bow.”

You handed over the bow, he deftly removed the string, “Wrists,” he said and you held them up to him before he bound them tightly, “Open your mouth.” you did as he asked and he stepped closer, unzipping himself, he pulled free his barely hardened cock and rested its head on your tongue, “Be a good girl and suck.” You wrapped your lips around him and shut your eyes, his hand pulled your hair roughly, “Look at me, I want to watch you suck.” you moaned softly and lock your eyes on him.

You bobbed your head around the nearly flaccid member and watched him as you worked. It was hard to work him up when he was soft like this in your mouth, you guessed this is the lesson he wanted to impress on you. You wanted to shut your eyes and hollow your cheeks, bring him to the back of your throat but his hand kept you in place, only he moved. He was groaning softly as the head of his cock began to brush the ribbed roof of your mouth. He was hard now, your jaw hurt from the work, and he was thrusting in earnest now. You could feel his pulse on the vein that was pressed to your tongue, and the salt of pre-cum roamed your mouth but before you could get a good taste he pulled out and began to pump himself in his fist.

“You want this, don’t you?” he asked as you kept your eyes on him.

“Yes sir.” you said just before he came with a groan, spilling himself on your face.

You were about to lean forward to lick him clean when he smirked, “Turn over, present your ass to me.”

You did just that, your face pressed into your bound hands and your ass lifted into the air. His thumbs pulled the pants down as well as the panties, chilling your core, “Your lesson isn’t over yet.” he said, thumb pressing into your folds, you moaned and rocked back on his finger, his hand steadied, “Do that again and you’ll regret it.” he said giving a playful smack to your ass.

“Yes sir.” you said trying to control yourself.

“Better.”

He had been working you open while you were standing but this was humiliating, bound and presented, totally at his mercy. You felt the stretch of his fingers again and you had to remind yourself to keep still and not rock back into him as he thrusted. The sounds your lips were making made your cheeks light up and he leaned in to whisper in your ear.

“Every part of you is impatient.” he said sliding his fingers out and showing them to you, his fingering glistening in the afternoon sun, “You’re so barely contained, you can’t stand it cant you?”

“N-No sir...I need you.” your voice was cracking and small.

He leaned back and you could feel him rub at your entrance, using your juices to lube himself up, “I don’t want to hear a sound, unless it’s my name.”

You didn’t have time to respond and he shoved himself into you, you bit down on one of your bound wrists to keep from crying out. He began a slow and steady pace, your body was clamping around him tightly. His hands held onto your hips with a bruising strength and with every thrust your forearms scraped the rough concrete. He was barely making a sound as he thrusted, even when he picked up speed. Your wrist began to bleed into your mouth as you bit harder to keep your moans and whimpers to yourself.

“If someone turned that corner now, you’d let me finish, wouldn’t you?” he asked, again in a rather casual tone for being buried in your pussy.

You nodded, afraid your voice would give away the actions you two were performing.

“I can’t hear you.” he said and slapped your bare ass.

You let out a moaning cry and he pulled out. You were trying to catch your breath when his boot met your chin, he raised your face with it and smirked, “What did I say?”

“N-Not to make a sound...sir.” you said averting your eyes.

“And you did.” he said, “Open.” you opened your mouth and he thrusted his cock, soaked with your juices, into your mouth. You moaned around him and took him to the back of your throat. His hand knotted in your hair again, he groaned and let you bob your head and sucked.

You kept at your work, your walls were clenching with need, you looked up at him and met his eye as you pressed him past your gag reflex. He groaned and you felt him twitch before cumming down your throat. You drank it down before he pulled his soft cock from your mouth.

“H-Hawkeye...sir...I need to cum.”

He tucked himself back into his pants, “Patience is a virtue you still need to learn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you learned your lesson kids, stealing is bad and patience is a virtue.


	12. Sparring with the best (Reader/Cap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but why do you really need hand to hand combat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have been working on this for a while but I feel like I tapped out at the end

“No I’m not understanding you.” you said, floating in the air looking down at your mentor.

He raised an unamused eyebrow, “This is  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about.”

The debate over your fighting style had been leaning against your favor; anytime an opponent got too close you’d pop yourself out of the fight behind them and blast them. In some cases you’d wink out all together to avoid fighting. You were here, after all, to learn the mystic arts, not hand to hand combat.

You turned so you were looking up at the sky, “I don’t see the big deal, why fight when I can use magic to get out of a jam.” you waved your hand dismissively. 

You felt a heavy weight suddenly on your wrist and when you looked to it you felt the air around you move very quickly as you fell back to the earth. Panic rose in you and you quickly muttered some incantations to no effect. You rolled so you were on your stomach and held your hands out, as if a fall from that height wouldn’t surely break both wrists, when soft velvet wrapped itself around you and brought you to the ground safely.

Strange stood with his arms folded at his chest, “Because any half decent magic user could bind your magic to you.” he said nodding at your new wooden bangle.

A new kind of panic took over. If you really did have to fight you were in for it...and if anyone so much as brushed your neck you’d have to kill yourself. The left side of your neck was so weak that even a mild press would cause you to moan aloud and when sparring you’d pop out the second someone went for it. 

“H-How fair will it be for me to spar with the other students when they can use magic?” you asked, crossing your own arms.

He smirked, “Well you’ll be training under someone different for this.”

\--

You were drumming your fingers on your knees in the empty gym. Your hair was tied back, you had on a comfortable tank top, athletic shorts and your second best sneakers. Your eyes kept darting around the dim space, Captain Freaking America was going to be training you. He had said to be here at 0600, why he couldn’t just say 6:00 AM… But no one was here and it was going on 6:15, he didn’t seem like the kind to be late when suddenly you were knocked from your folding chair.

You let out a squeak and transported yourself to the ceiling where you held on for dear life. When you looked down you saw a rather confused brunette and then he looked up with a smile, “Hey! Y/N that’s my bit!”

“You scared me half to death, Parker! What the hell?”

“Villains don’t wait for you to be prepared.”

You looked to see Steve Rogers himself stepping out from the gloom with a towel on his shoulders. Your heart and stomach seemed to flip around as you looked down on that 100% American beefcake. He looked around and Parker had the  _ nerve _ to smirk and point up. Steve looked up, “Looks like I called the right man for the job.” he looked back, “Peter, would you mind getting our friend?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Rogers.” he said and shot a web to the ceiling. You couldn’t help to laugh at the idea of Captain America asking you to be his neighbor. 

“I can get down on my own!” you responded but Rogers held his hand out.

“You will. You’ll be climbing down that web.”

You looked at the rope of webbing that Peter was currently climbing, “Oh no I will not.” you said holding the ceiling beam tighter.

Peter held his hand out, “Aw come on, Y/N, you can’t tell me you’re scared of heights.”

You shook your head, “That web goop.”

He laughed and held on the web with one hand and spun himself on it, “Hey! I made this myself.”

You glared at him, “And that’s what I’m afraid of.”

“You’re being a baby.” he frowned, “Come on, I’ll catch you, promise.”

You tentatively reached for the web which was only slightly sticky and formed a white knuckled fist around it before doing with same with the other.

“Legs too.” he scolded.

Your legs were in a vice grip around the beam and you shook your head, “N-No...I’ll fall.”

Peter swung himself to the beam and tapped your legs, “I said I would catch you. Now come on.” he tried to pry your legs off the beam when you popped to the floor, causing him to tip backwards. 

Peter was quick and grabbed his web and swung himself down, Rogers frowned.

“Y/N, Strange told me that you could not use magic.”

“But I could have died!” you protested.

He sighed, “Neither Peter nor myself would have allowed that.”

You recalled a time in gym, long ago, when you had to climb a rope up and down and how you had panicked at let go of the rope when the teacher said he’d catch you...he didn’t.

Rogers went to his gym bag and pulled out the bangle that Strange had put on you the day before, “I’m afraid you’ll have to wear this.”

You sighed and held out your hand, “Yeah, I expected that.”

Once it was on your body instantly felt heavier and you sagged slightly to the floor as you adjusted. Peter landed gracefully beside you.

“Alright, I want to see what you can do, so you’ll be sparring with Peter first.” Rogers said and took a step back.

Peter got into a crouch and you held your fists up, you really didn’t spare with the other students because of your...problem. Peter wasn’t waiting for you to get in your headspace before pouncing. You defly dodged him and he spun on his heel to come at you again. His leg spun and almost made contact, you tried to wink out and the bangle let out a red glow and you dropped to the floor. Your leg swiped out to catch him but his arms shot down and held your leg in place, his legs going around your neck to pin you to the floor. You let out a cry, damning his flexibility. He let go and jumped back.

“Oh my god, Y/N, are you okay?” he asked and you rubbed your leg with a shake of the head.

Steve sighed, “We have a lot of work to do.”

From that day on you were on a training regimen that looked like mystic arts training was for toddlers. Run 3 miles in the morning (which was 5 am), weights, boxing, more running, aerobics, and then sparing. Everyday you came back you were dead on your feet, falling face first into bed and not moving until the alarm went off to do it all again.

This morning in the boxing ring you were feeling the effects of too much work and too little food as your movements became sluggish and Cap landed a direct hit to the face. You crumbled to the ground and saw blurry shapes behind your eyes. You felt like you might throw up, which would be devastating in front of Captain America. You heard velcro ripping and a hand was suddenly on your arm.

“Hey, hey, Y/N, can you hear me?”

You garbled a response and felt yourself lifted off the ground. When your eyes opened you were looking down at a butt of what had to be steel, oh god if you threw up now… You squeezed your eyes shut and didn’t open them again until you felt cold aluminium on your behind.

Cap was kneeling before you holding up three fingers, “How many?”

“Twelve.” you chuckled and at his suddenly serious face you held your own hands up, “Three okay?”

“I didn’t think I hit you that hard.” he commented as he stood.

“Well, you didn’t. It was more like I haven’t eaten.” you said looking down at your feet.

The disappointment radiated off Steve like an old furnace, “And why haven’t you been eating?” 

Your shoes were suddenly extremely interesting, “Well I get back home and I’m exhausted so I just go to bed, and I don’t have time to eat in the morning because I just sleep, and we don’t exactly break for lunch.”

He was quite for a long time, then suddenly he held his hand out, “Come on,” you looked up and there was a small smile on his face, “We can break early today.”

You put your street clothes back on and left the gym walking beside Steve, who looked like he just walked out of a magazine compared to your frump. He held the door open to a greasy diner where the people behind the counter immedatly cried their hellos. He waved you over to a booth and you sat across from him. An older woman with dyed red hair and lipstick too dark for 11 in the morning.

“It’s not your cheat day Steve, but I see you brought a date.” she smiled at you.

You wanted to slink into the cheap vinyl to hide the color in your cheeks, she looked back to Steve, “The usual for you then?”

He chuckled, “Yes thank you Doris, and a menu.”

The waitress, Doris, put down a laminated menu and headed to the kitchen. You peered at the old lamination and pictures of food, everything made your mouth water. 

“Go ahead and order whatever.” Steve said with a smile. 

You flipped over a page and saw a big juicy burger with fries and stuck your finger on it, “I want that one.”

He laughed, “That’s what I alway get.”

You chuckled, “And a coke.”

He laughed again, “A girl after my own heart.” he said folding his hands over his chest.

You wanted to melt at that. Doris returned with a glass of Coke and water, “Did you figure out what you wanted, sugar?” she asked placing the water in front of you.

_ A nice slice of this American pie. _

“Um, yes, the burger, please. The kind that Cap- I mean Steve gets.” 

“Pretty and smart!” Doris said with a smile and nudged Steve, “Better not let this one get away.”

“Oh I won’t.” he chuckled and nudged her back.

Jesus Christ, you were going to have a heart attack right in this booth. Steve asked for another Coke as you drank some water hoping it would help you calm down. He smiled back at you.

“I never got to ask. What’s it like, using magic?”

The attention in those blue eyes seemed to go right through you, you looked back to your water, “It’s hard to explain.” you said softly, “It’s different for everyone, but the air feels charged, like right before a storm. Or like, when you shuffle your feet on a carpet and to to touch a doorknob, but right before the shock all of the hair on your body goes on end and you can feel all the cells of your hand.” you looked up at him.

“Is it always like that?”

You smiled softly, “Not always, sometimes it’s like laying in sun. It’s warm and comfortable, it feels like you are wrapped in this safe blanket.”

He returned your smile, “Then I can see why you use it so much.”

“What do you mean?”

He flexed his hands, “That’s nothing like fighting with your hands. You are hurting someone, and yourself, a fight isn’t warm or safe.” he looked down to his hands, “It sometimes happens so fast that you don’t know how you got there.” he seemed so far away, you felt yourself reach out to touch his hand when he suddenly pulled back, “But, if you can help, you should.” his eyes looked a little misty.

“Steve...have you...ya know? Every talked to someone about this?” 

He laughed awkwardly, “I don’t know what you mean.”

You sat, staring at him and wondered for a moment if a therapist could even handle Captain Steve Rogers. The man had survived World War II, being frozen and then came back to have almost all of his friends dead, and his best friend turned into an enemy combatant. The PTSD alone would take years to heal and he never stopped, he was always going, always helping, you felt your own eyes water.

Doris returned with your two burgers and your Coke. You ate in silence, afraid to say anything else that could upset him in anyway. After you both had finished he paid and held his hand out to you. You took his hand and walked out of the diner.

“Thank you.” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Well you paid for lunch so I should be thanking you.” you chuckled.

He let out a little laugh, before turning, “I mean for what you said, I don’t think many people think about that aspect of me, and well, thanks.” he shrugged.

You smiled at him, “Of course.”

He returned the smile once again, “You need to take care of yourself too.” he said and folded his arms at his chest with a little smirk, “No more skipping meals.”

You chuckled, “Does this mean we can start later so I can eat?”

“If that’s what it takes.” he nodded.

“How’s noon?”

“How’s eight  am?”

“I’m not getting you any lower am I?”

His smirk widened, “Not a chance.”

“Well don’t you know it, eight sounds perfect.”

“Deal.”

You had no time to react, he must of thought of it as a friendly gesture as he patted your shoulder near that weak cluster of nerves but your maon was just barely concealed. His cheeks went pink and yours went dark red.

“I um..my neck...sorry.” you said in a jumble, trying to wink out, but still wearing that stupid bangle.

“Yeah, no it’s um..okay. Did that hurt or?”

“Yes!” you answered quickly, you couldn’t say that it had a line to your panty area, “It’s um, why I don’t like to fight.”

He nodded, cheeks a dustier pink, “Well, we um..can train.” he said, “Tomorrow?”

“Yes, that is good.”

His hand finally left your shoulder, “I can pick you up at eight.”

The next morning was crisp and clear, you managed to eat and drink a whole coffee before Steve showed up, looking as perfect as ever. He had a wide smile as he looked at you.

“Ready for a run?”

“Is anyone ever?” 

The run wasn’t terrible, you had been doing it and this time there was food on your stomach to help it along. When you both arrived back at the gym, you were out of breath. You headed inside and started for the weights when Steve stopped you, hand on your shoulder. You turned and saw his face was slightly flushed, which you had never seen on him after a run.

“Today, I think we should work on something else.” his hand was still on your shoulder, you were ready to ask him what he meant when his thumb grazed that spot and you nearly collapsed, “That is extremely dangerous.”

You bit the inside on your cheek to keep from moaning as he cupped your neck, “In a fight you can’t have a weak spot like this, someone could really hurt you.”

You felt your heart racing and you could only think of how you wanted  _ him _ to hurt you, “What do you have in mind?”

His eyes were a stormy blue, fixed to his hand on the side of your neck, “Training.”  this calloused thumb slid across your neck and firmly held the other side before giving a testing squeeze.

The moan couldn’t be held back that time and your eyes fluttered shut, “Do you have a safe word I should know about?”

_ Thing you never thought you’d hear Captain America say for 900, Alex. _

“Peach.”

His fingers gripped tighter and you could almost feel the blood being constricted and that bundle of nerves screamed with delight. Your hand wrapped around his arm and you felt yourself lifted slightly off the ground before a wall met your back and a soft puff left your lips. You opened your eyes to look at him and felt a clench in your cunt; this was Steve on a whole other level.

His eyes were dark, lips slightly parted and from what you could see he was hard. He met your eyes and applied more pressure, your head arching back with another moan. Cap was kinky and you were here for it. His lips were on yours in a matter of seconds, your hands left his arm in favor of his hair to pull him in deeper. With that his hand left your neck as the other scooped you up and pinned you to the wall, and this confirmed that he was hard. 

When you broke apart again you could barely recognize the poster boy of American freedom in this sex symbol. If you hadn’t had all your air turned into moans you would have lost it at the sight of him. An eyebrow quirked.

“You didn’t think I was all vanilla did you?” 

“You have got to stop saying stuff like that..I can only get so wet.” you responded

“Then maybe,” he said, lips ghosting the soft spot on your neck, “We should skip to the fun part.” before biting down hard.

Your back arched sharply and you felt the nerves in your neck light up like a bonfire, you felt strands of hair snap as you pulled him in. Your eye were screwed tight when he stopped biting in favor of sucking on the fresh wound. 

“Oh my god.” you chanted softly, over and over, then he slid his leg between yours, pressing your wet panties to your skin.

“I’m flattered.” he breathed before nipping the shell of your ear, “Since I know a few.”

“S-Steve...please.” you were trying to rut your hips up his leg but that damn super soldier serum meant his body was pretty much immune to your musings.

“Your pretty wet aren’t you?” he kept you up on the wall with his leg, arms crossing to remove his shirt. You moved your hands from his hair as he tossed the shirt side before grabbing the hem of yours. For a moment there was a shy, timid smile, “Can I?”

“Yes, please yes.” you nodded, the shirt was off and your sports bra remained.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck a girl in the gym.” he said, once again biting the side of your neck.

Your nails went to his shoulders and your raked them down his back, a soft moan vibrated your neck causing you to bite them in deeper. There was a growl this time and his hips jutted forwards to meet yours.

“O-Oh fuck, Steve please.” you moaned, he was grinding his teeth and his hips, the edges of your vision were blurry.

He said nothing but wrapped his hand around your throat again and slid you up the wall. He made quick work of undoing his sweats and pulling yours down; your hands wrapped around the wrist pinning you to the wall, he was going to lower your when he cursed, “I don’t have a condom.”

“I don’t care.” you managed with his hand on your neck.

He frowned, “I do, I would hate if anything happened to you.”

You bit back the groan, there was that good boy Captain America, then a wicked idea popped in your head. You let out a soft moan, “Please...Please Captain Rogers, I need a good fuck.”

All the resolution went out of his face as you slid back down the wall, “Legs around me.” you didn’t need to be told twice as they encircled him.

You felt his tip pressing up around you and you tried to slide down it, “Hang on,” he said and one hand went down to warm you up.

“No, please, I need to be punished Captain.” 

He looked you in the eyes, “Are you sure?”

“If I wasn’t, I would have said peach.”

Without another word you were wrapped around him twice and moaned loudly. His teeth returned to their favorite spot as he began to fuck you up the wall. Being close enough you weakly returned the favor, if only to muffle your moans when he thrusted perfectly to your core. The man was a machine, every thrust of his hips went to striking the perfect spot so soon your head was tossed back and a moan left you. His teeth broke the skin and he stilled, after a moment his teeth released your neck and he looked at you.

“Can you handle more?” he asked, not even out of breath.

“N-Not, down there.” you said, feeling like you could barely breathe.

You were slid off of him and the world seemed to slip  under you, you held on to Steve’s arms tightly. He smirked, “Where to next?”

You looked him in the eyes, coated in lust, “I could open up and say ah.”

He made no motion to stop you as you got to your knees, only before you took him in your mouth did he say, “If it’s too much, tap out.”

You nodded and took him in, it was thick and his hand knotted into your hair. He started to thrust slowly as you adjusted to the girth. Your eyes were starting to tear up and your jaw hurt while he picked up his pace. You kept trying to remind yourself to breathe through your nose as he used your mouth but it was becoming too much and you slapped the floor twice.

He pulled out and your took deep, gasping breaths. He knelt down and pulled your hair off your sweaty face with a genuine smile, “We don’t have to keep going.” he said softly.

“But, you didn’t cum.” you responded weakly.

“There’s always next time.” he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was away so long my sweet little duckies but my job has been kicking my ass! Stay tuned, I hear wedding bells!


	13. Brightest Star (StarLord/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is your wedding day!  
> More importantly your marriage night to Peter Quill.  
> (Should go without saying but is connected to the other star lord chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would marry Quill or Pratt so fast.

If she had been human her hand would have been broken but Nebula sat still as you death gripped her hand.

“I can’t believe this. I’m getting married. I…”

“You should just leave since you don’t want this.” Nebula said, she had grown tired of your repetition of disbelief.

“Shut up.” Gamora said and handed you a bottle of water, “It’s going to be fine.”

The hairdresser had insisted that you not move, which had proved difficult with your nerves on edge, you had been pacing in your underclothes while Gamora and Nebula (more Gamora) tried to ease your nerves.

Somewhere else in Stark Tower Peter Quill AKA Star Lord AKA your fiancé was probably having a laugh and relaxing while you felt you might explode.

The engagement came out of the blue, well...maybe not the blue more the orange. 

The Guardians had figured a way to get the Soul Stone but they wanted help to seal it somewhere no one could get to it, that’s where you and Strange came in. You had achieved your master rank and had been living on the Milano for the better part of two years but sealing an Infinity Stone? You’d need the Grand Master for that.

“So, I’ve been thinking.” Peter said, sitting on the bed lacing his boots.

“I’ll mark the calendar.” you chuckled, watching yourself in the mirror as you piled your hair atop your head.

You dodged the pillow that came out you, looking at Peter’s smirk in the mirror, but it changed to a harder expression, “I’m serious.”

You turned to face him, he watched you and stood. His hands rested on your hips, “This could be really dangerous.”

You chuckled, serious Quill was still a lot to handle, “Oh please what’s one little gem gonna-”

The look in his eyes stopped you and you waited for him to go on, “This stone could really mess with us and it requires trading something you  _ love _ ,” his hands gripped you tighter for emphasize, “And I need to get this out of the way before I don’t get a chance to say it.” he took a deep breath and your heart was racing. He shut his eyes and when he opened them again you weren’t sure if you were breathing, “Could you please stop stealing my Sesame Street shirt?”

You let out a groan and he smirked. You gave him a shove he chuckled and you returned to your hair, “You’re an ass, Quill.” you said and put the last pin in place, “I don’t know why I even-” you turned to see him on one knee, holding a box, “W-What is that?” you asked and he smirked.

“Why don’t you open it?”

“I swear to god, if this is a joke I’ll kill you.” his smirk widened, “I mean it Peter Quill, I will blast your face off.” you took the little box and opened it.

It was a plain silver band with a small ‘M’ engraved into it with two diamonds on either side of it.

“It was my mother’s.” Peter said as you turn the band over in your hand.

Tears began in your eyes and you choked them back, “It’s...I..”

“Marry me?”

Your eyes shot to him and he had a soft smile on his blushing face, “Marry me.” he repeated.

You nodded, clutching the ring in your hand, “Yes.” your voice was barely a whisper.

His face lit up like the fourth of July, “Really?!”

Your arms went around his neck and you kissed him deeply. He pulled you closer and went you broke apart he was smiling, “Really, really.” you said and he laughed before kissing you again.

Now here you sat, a whole two years later. Infinity stone seales, your engagement ring on a chain around your neck and death gripping an android's hand.

“You are going to be fine, today is your day, yours and his.” Gamora said and she lightly patted your hand.

“I just, what if something goes wrong? Or there is an invasion? What if some natural disaster-” 

“The Avengers have the watch. Captain America, the Winter Soldier, Hawkeye and Black Widow are out there right now. Plus the Iron Legion has been dispatched.” Gamora said, sticking a straw in the water.

“I still don’t-”

“Are you still freaking out?” came a voice from the window.

Opening the glass crawled in Spider Man, well, Peter with his mask on and a tux. The hairdresser finally finished and you stood to greet your best friend. You wrapped him in a tight hug and he tapped your back, “Hey, let me breathe!” he said with a laugh.

You pulled away and he held out a small box, “May will be here later but she wanted you to have this.” you opened it to find a set of silver earrings with little blue gems, “It’s your something borrowed and something blue.” he said with a chuckle.

“I’m her something blue.” Nebula retorted, taking your water.

You smiled at her, “I’m pretty sure I can have two blues.” you looked back to Parker, “Thank you Peter, and thank May.” you hugged him again.

“Everything is gonna be fine.” he whispered in your ear and pulled back, “I’m gonna make some rounds, you just get in that pretty dress and knock ‘em dead.” he said and climbed back out the window.

You put the earrings on and looked back at your two bridesmaids, “How do I look?” you asked shakily.

“Naked. You need the dress.”

The dress was hanging in the bathroom and every time you looked at it you had a hard time imagining yourself in it. It had an empire waist and started out as a brilliant white, its colors faded into a deep, rich, blue of the night sky with the brilliant white speckling it like stars. You unzipped the dress and stepped into it carefully, the material was so soft and light it was almost like you had nothing on, well, minus the train of space behind you. You turned to your bridesmaids and even Nebula looked impressed with the flowing gown.

“I’m ready.”

It’s a good thing the flowers in your hands were fake, you would have snapped the stems in two. You felt a hand rest on your shoulder, a sudden calm washed over you.

“You need to breathe.” Strange said with a weary smile.

The sudden calm made sense as you looked to your mentor, “What if I screw this up?” you asked softly.

On the other side of that door was the love of your life, all your friends and your super family and here you were trembling like the earth beneath a rocket before take off.

“What,” he paused, “Exactly are you afraid of screwing up? Your vows?”

“No.”

“The kiss?”

You hit him and he smiled, you let out a sigh, “The whole, marriage...thing.” you gestured vaguely.

He laughed and you were pulled into a tight hug, you noticed the tremer returned to Strange's hands. He pulled back and locked eyes with you, “You and Peter have a special bond, and that’s not just some pre-marriage cliche.” he smirked, “I may have looked into several thousand possible outcomes on your marriage.”

“How many were good?” you asked timidly.

“96%.”

You groaned and he lifted your face, “What if this is one of the bad ones? What If I mess this up or-”

“I will be there to tell you when to pull it back,” he pulled you in for a hug again, “I will always tip the scale for my favorite apprentice.” 

The calm that settled on you now was not from Strange but from yourself as he parted and the doors opened.

Music began as you walked arm in arm with your mentor down the aisle, you met Parker’s eyes and Aunt May was already drying tears, then the moment you felt your heart stop; looking at Quill.

His eyes were as big as the moon, and a goofy shocked expression soon melted into a huge grin, you couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Strange handed you off, you handed the flowers to Gamora and took Peter’s hands.

“Hi.” you said softly, cheeks a light pink.

“Wow. Hi. Wow.” he said, eyes traveling down and back up, “Just, wow.”

You laughed again, “You have seen the dress before.”

“But not like this! Is it too early to kiss you, it’s probably too early to kiss you.”

“Yeah, no, it’s too early.” Stark said, standing on a platform under the arch.

“Yeah, not yet.” Peter said, eyes still glued to you.

“Alright folks! Let’s get this wedding started! First, is there anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or most likely get blasted in the face.” Stark said and you fought the eyeroll, Peter smiled wider.

“Nope? Good, alright, we are all sitting in my tower today to…” Tony kept going but you were watching Quill, he was the only person in the whole universe, the warmth of his hands in yours, the smile on his face, that one strand of hair that wasn’t properly gelled down.

You barely remember your vows, or his, as a white cord was wrapped around your wrists, then a red, then a gold; fingers laced together through the exchange.

“Y/N. Do you take Peter Jason Quill to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Peter had wrinkled his nose when Tony had said his full name.

“I do.” you said, squeezing his hands.

“And do you, Peter Jason Quill,” Peter shot Stark a dirty look to which the older man smirked, “Take Y/N to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“You better believe I do.” he said with a triumphant smile.

“I left out all the health and wellness stuff in case she wants to dump you and get with me instead.” this earned a few laughs.

“Hey!”

Peter was cut off, “By the power vested in me by the state of New York and because I’m Iron Man and can do what I want, I now declare you married! You can kiss her now Quill.”

He didn’t wait a moment,his  hands unlaced from yours, he held the sides of your face and kissed your deeply. Your bound wrists kept you from wrapping around his neck to you held his face as well. You broke apart to cheers.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Star Lord and Lady!”

\---

You stood outside the reception hall holding Peter’s hand, the silver band on your finger grounding you in this moment.

“Hey,” he said softly, you turned to him, still feeling shaky, “You look beautiful.”

“Of course I do, I just got married.” you joked weakly.

He laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of your hand, “I love you.”

The door opened before you both and you could hear, “Let’s hear it for Mr. and Mrs. Quill!”

Peter pulled you inside to the cheers of your friends, a blush darkened your cheeks as he held your hand up as if you’d won a boxing match. You let out a laugh before he pulled you into a kiss, this time you could, and did, wrap your arms around his neck. When you broke apart you went to go sit at the head table but Peter pulled you in close.

“Oh no you don’t, I know the second you sit down I’m not getting you back up to dance.” he said with a smirk as his hand traveled to your lower back.

“I hate dancing.” you hissed at him when the music cued up.

He kissed your lips softly, “I know.”

Your arms stayed around his neck as you danced, pressing your face to his chest.

“I wish she was here,” Peter said softly.

You looked up, there was a sad glaze in his eyes, “She would have liked you.”

You took one hand from him and pulled free the ring he’d given you on the chain, “She is, Peter. She is.” you smiled and he nuzzled your nose.

“Good thing Yandu isn’t, he would have objected.” Quill laughed before spinning you around.

When you came back to his chest you laughed, “And I would have let him.”

“Hey!” he said and took a firm hold on your butt, you smacked him and heard a few laughs.

He spun you again and held you tight, “This remind you of anything?”

You looked up at him, there was a glimmer of mischief in his eye, “Should it?”

“The first time we danced?” he raised and eyebrow.

“I seem to remember Cherry Bomb.” you said, meeting his gaze.

“And so do I.” he purred, leaning in for a kiss.

You pulled back with a smirk of your own, “You’re playing dirty Quill.”

He pressed you tightly to him, “What happened to Star Lord?” his voice dipped into that sweet possessive tone that made your knees weak.

“You’ll have to earn it.” you breathed into his ear.

He leaned you down into a dip, “You are in so much trouble later.”

You smirked up at him, “You better believe I am.”

Peter was right, the moment you sat down you had kicked off your shoes and knew you wouldn’t be getting up. He said beside you, his jacket over your shoulders as he went off to dance. You smiled at him, he was as big of a nerd as ever. People came up to the table to wish you well, offer drinks and just to talk as your husband became the life of the party. He had somehow even convinced Gamora to dance, he was spinning her around the dance floor.

“Well, your nerves calmed down yet?”

You looked over to Parker, leaning on the table with a drink in his hand, “Aren’t you too young to drink?”

“Shut up,” he said sitting on the table, taking a swig from his drink.

“Oh, good one.” you quipped, taking a sip from your own glass.

“Seriously.” he said putting his glass down.

You smiled at him, “Yeah, I feel good.”

“All that alcohol in your bloodstream?” he smirked.

“More like all the dick I’ll be getting later.”

“Ew!” Parker shot off the table, “Y/N! Gross!”

You laughed, “Well Parker, when a man loves a woman and they get married-”

“No stop!” he shouted.

“The husband usually bangs his wife senseless.” you laughed and took another drink.

“And I can hardly wait.” 

You looked up to see Quill standing behind Parker, his grin almost malicious, he was panting and sweating from dancing but you could only picture one reason why he’d be doing that. A dreamy smile played across your face.

“Okay, ew, I did not need that mental image. I need another drink.” Parker said, walking off towards the bar.

Quill came around the table and sat beside you, “How you doing baby?”

You leaned over to him, a hand wrapping around his tie, “Real good babe.” you pulled him closer.

He laughed and placed a hand on your shoulder, “Have you eaten anything?” 

“I can think of one thing.” you said, hand palming at his pants.

He let out a yelp, hand removing yours, “Baby, hey, seriously you should eat something.”

“Mmm, I could just slip under the table.” you said, adjusting in your seat.

Quill shot to his feet, a dark blush painting his cheeks, “I’ll grab you some food.”

Once you had some food in your system you felt a little silly about how you acted but Peter didn’t seem to mind. As you both ate his hand rested on your thigh, thumb rubbing circles on your leg. A few more well wishers came to the table and then you noticed a look in his eye.

“Honey?” you asked softly, he leaned in and you felt a shiver.

“Hope that offer still stands.” he breathed.

You wrapped your hand around his tie loosely, “You’ll have to earn it.”

He chuckled and raised a hand to your cheek, “I love you.”

You rested his face in his hand with a soft smile, “Well I hope so, it’d be a little awkward if you didn’t.” 

He laughed and kissed you again, “God, I love you.”

\--

His foot kicked the door shut, arms wrapped around your middle, that glint in his eye a mix of alcohol and his usual bad ideas.

“Well, well, well, Star Lady, looks like I caught you.” he pulled you flush against him with that smirk.

“Mmm,” you hummed, your hands weaving into his hair, “My husband might not like that.”

You felt a hand snake down and grip your butt, “Too bad I don’t care.”

You pulled his hair, his head snapping back, he let out a hiss, “Do you think you could handle me?”

He kicked your legs apart, he gave you a spin and held your arm behind your back, “I think I can take you.”

A soft moan left you, his other hand unzipping the dress, pulling some of the ties, “O-Oh, Star Lord.”

“That’s the only name I want to hear out of your mouth.” 

“What about Mr. Quill?” you smirked.

The slight pause was all you needed to untangle from him. He fell forward a bit as you popped onto the bed, only in the white lingerie that had been hiding under your dress. You raised an eyebrow, hair free from it’s bonds, “Well?”

Peter kicked off his shoes,and was pulling off his jacket as he climbed into the bed, “Only if I get to call you Mrs. Quill.”

You laughed and placed a hand on his chest, “Slow down baby, you’ll rip your nice clothes.” you said undoing his tie.

He unbuttoned his shirt before throwing it and the tie to the floor before planting a kiss to your lips, soft at first but gaining in heat. He leaned you back and broke the kiss.

“I like this lacy thing.” he smirked and pulled at your nipples through the top of the lingerie.

You let out a moan and arched your back, the silk making up the rest of the skimpy attire was still a bit cool on your stomach, “I-It’s called lingerie, Peter.”

He gave the nipples a hard twist causing you to cry out, “Mr. Quill or Star Lord.”

“Star Lord! Baby please.” he released them before covering the one of the right with his lips. 

He was working hard, his hand pinned your hips to the bed, “What is it, Mrs. Quill?”

You felt yourself panting, hair less sexy messy and more just messy, “I need to be with my husband.” you said, a hand running down his jawline before cupping his chin and raising it up to look at you, “And I need him now.”

That damn smirk, that wicked smirk as he pulled down the silk pantys, “I have such a needy wife.” he said spreading your legs apart, “Such a hot, needy wife.” he got between your legs.

“Quill, baby please I-’ you were cut off by him licking your heat.

Your back arched again as he let his tongue enter you while his thumb rubbed your clit. Your hands balled up the sheets in tight fists, eyes shut tight as you felt your husband working you open. It didn’t last long as he pulled his tongue out and you heard his zipper. Your eyes opened and he tossed his pants with the rest of his suit. You held your arms open and he reached down to pull you into his tight embrace.

“You’ll let me know if anything hurts.” he said softly.

You let your nails softly graze his back, “I will, Mr. Quill.”

He smiled and kissed you before adjusting to slid in, your legs went around him and he began to thrust. The kiss didn’t last long as you moaned and needed air to fill your lungs. Your nails were biting into his sides as he worked.

“Fuck, baby ease up.” he said, hips slowing.

You let go of his sides, “S-Sorry, you are just good.” you moaned, oh he liked when you said things like that to him.

He let out a growl and gave a sharp thrust. You felt a smile  on your lips, “You know I like that.” he said in that deep husky tone.

You looked at him, smile widening, “Of course I do.”

You were on your back suddenly, Quill wasn’t holding back as his hips snapped forward, lips went to your neck. Your nails went to his back again, softer this time, raking down his well toned muscles. His lips broke from your neck and the soft chats of ‘I love you’ filled your ears. You let your legs wrap around him tighter as you moaned, cried and whispered his name. He was getting close, you could feel it, his rhythm was becoming faster, his ‘I love you’ turning to filthy words to bring you down with him.

“I want you to cum all over me, then let me flip you over and do it again.”

“I want to fill up my pretty wife.”

“Fuck, scratch harder.”

It was getting hard to focus, you couldn’t tell when your eyes had shut or when your nails broke the skin. He bit the side of your neck causing you to moan and finally cum around him. He bit deeper, he rode himself out, spilling inside. When he stilled, his forehead rested on yours before sliding out and rolled onto his side. You rolled over to your side as well and moved closer to him. Both of you sweaty, tired and in a perfect state of bliss. Peter pulled at the blanket and you slid under the covers and he pulled you close.

“Hey.” he said brushing your hair back.

You looked up at him, “What? Do I smell?”

He laughed, “No, no guess what?”

You rolled your eyes, “If you say, chicken butt.”

He nuzzled his face in your hair, “Guess.”

You took a deep breath, noting his smell and wanting a shower, “What?”

He chuckled, “You’re my wife.”

You playfully hit his chest, “I knew that.” you chuckled, “But you know what?”

“Hmm?” he asked, a hand running down the curve of your spine, fingers on silk.

“You’re my husband.”

He pulled back, he had a dramatic look of shock on his face, “No way.”

“Yes way, now go take a shower.”

Peter rolled out of bed and you took the chance to slip into something more, comfortable as the kids say. When Peter came out of the shower, towel around his waist he let out a shout. There you were, in bed, TV on, with a pair of boyshorts and his Sesame Street shirt.

“You’re wearing my shirt!” he said climbing into the bed.

You smirked and changed the channel, “What’s mine is yours and yours is mine, dear husband.”

He was on his knees, blocking the TV, “You only married me for that shirt.”

You held your hands up, “You caught me, Star Lord.”

He took the remote from your hand and tossed it on the nightstand, he pinned your legs down with his, “What did you say before?”

That look was back in his eye, your smirk grew as you pulled at his towel, “What’s mine is yours.”

He leaned forward to whisper in your ear

“And your all mine.” 


	14. Rolling with the punches (Spidey/Cap/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special blend of hand to hand combat and fuck training.  
> This chapter took from I double dare you (so you and Peter are over 18 and dating) and Sparring with the best so we get our kinky Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to reader WetWasabi for giving me this idea! It took awhile to write since life is crazy but wherever you are my little green condiment I hope you enjoy!

Dating Peter Parker was...an experience to say the least. He was more mischievous than you thought he’d be and yet somehow you weren’t surprised by this. Your fun, buddy crime fighting gig got a lot more complicated when he’d roll his mask up to kiss you in the middle of your watch. Way more complicated when he’d kiss your neck on patrol. It could be even down right dangerous when he’d rub up on you in dark alleys, pulling your moans into his mouth as you rubbed him through his suit. His favorite spot was the weak cluster of nerves in your neck, he took a special delight in biting as hard as he could so your knees would go out from underneath you and he could pin you to a wall with his hips.

“I like that noise you make.” he’d whisper hotly and grid into your core.

His Spidey Sense would always pull him away when it was time to fight bad guys, which often left you horny and unfocused. The scarf that you normally wore when crime fighting became a regular accessory to hid the growing number of hickeys on your neck from your outwardly sweet and shy boyfriend.

“Y/N,” Strange commented one day as you were headed out the door.

You paused, you traded the red scarf for a simple gray one, but wished the red was with you to hide the blush from what he was going to say next.

“You spend a lot of time with Peter, so I signed you up for a class with him.”

You shut the door and whipped around to him, he smirked, you knew he knew by that look on his face, “It serves another purpose.” he shrugged.

“And what, exactly, is that?” you asked crossing your arms at your chest.

“You need hand to hand combat training.”   

You groaned, this argument again, he held up a hand, “But you’ll be with Peter, I want you to at least try.” he said.

So here you were, up against a wall with your horny boyfriend’s fingers down your pants and his tongue in your mouth. He was rubbing the front of you as he pulled the moans you were making into his mouth. He left your lips and, with his free hand, pulled up the scarf to lick at his previous marks.

Your hands held his hair tightly, “P-Peter, I still don’t-” you cut yourself off with a moan when he bit down.

He licked the fresh bite, “I can tell before he gets here.” he breathed and pressed a finger to your clothed cunt.

You arched into him and he covered your mouth with his as he thrusted his finger in deeper before stopping and quickly backed away. You knew that move, you straightened yourself up, giving him the evil eye as he smirked.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Steve Rogers came into the gym, a towel on his shoulder, “I was hoping the hot water was fixed.”

You had to remember not to bite your lip at the sight of Captain Rogers in a tank top and athletic shorts, all those fine tuned muscles and fine blonde hair. Your eyes roamed over him, you knew Peter had seen that look.

He stepped forward, “Mr. Rogers, sir, it’s an honor to meet you, well, formally.” he chuckled and held his hand out.

Steve raised an eyebrow and shook Peter’s hand, “Right...your the kid that took my shield.” 

Peter chuckled nervously, “Ha, yeah, um, that was me.”

He kept holding Peter’s hand and looked over to you, “And she is?”

Peter shook his hand free, he hopped back and placed an arm over your shoulder, “This is Y/N, my girlfriend. Oh, and a really awesome witch. I mean like a witch not like I’m not trying to swear.”

You let out a nervous chuckle of your own, light blush on your cheeks, “I um, Doctor Strange sent me.”

His face lit up in recognition and something else you couldn’t place, “Right, right, Stephen said his apprentice would be here.” he clapped his hands together, “Alright! We should get started.”

You started with a run around the gym, you were out of your element as the two men whizzed past. Only four laps in and you were ready to drop. Steve stopped and put a hand to your shoulder.

“Are you alright? Why don’t you take your scarf off if your hot?”

_ Because Peter can’t keep his hands or lips to himself. _

“N-No, I’m okay, I think I just need some water.”

Peter stopped on the other side of you, “Baby? You okay?” he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“I’ll take you to where the water cooler is, did you bring a bottle with you?” Steve said, hold still firm on your shoulder.

You shook your head and were surprised to be lifted into the air by Cap. He walked as if he wasn’t holding a blushing witch in his arms, you looked back to Peter whose face was awash in shock. When Cap set you down in front of the water cooler he took a silver water bottle from on top of it and handed it to you.

“Promise I don’t have a cold.” he smiled, “They don’t have an cups so we’ll have to share for now.” 

Timidly you took the bottle and brought it to your lips, you drank more water than you wanted  in one go but you weren’t exactly in shape. You gave the water back, almost empty, “Thanks, sorry.” you said as he refilled it.

“You were thirsty, no need to apologize.” he smiled, “Why don’t you and Peter get started with some weights?”

The workout was something you didn’t do, working out was something Peter did, you had seen the proof, but magic was there to protect you. Lifting weights, running on an elliptical, doing squats, your body didn’t want any of that. Peter was more comfortable, going above and beyond whatever Cap said, doing more, pushing more, running further and you had to admire all the work your boy was putting in.

Cap had a bright smile on his face, “Alright! That was pretty good you two,” he said even though you looked like someone had sprayed you with a hose then slapped you around with it, “Now I want to see what you can do. Fists up.” he said and you felt your jaw drop.

“No, no way, I can’t fight Peter.” you said looking over to him.

You hadn’t been dating that long and you couldn’t really tell if he was the type to use all his knowledge to your disadvantage; the concern in his eyes quelled that fear. Still, you and Peter were at totally different levels, if you used your magic he’d be at a severe disadvantage but if you didn’t you’d be in for it. You were exchanging insecure looks when Cap chuckled.

“You don’t have to fight to the death! I just want to see what you can both do.”

Peter took a step forward, “We work better as a team.” he said looking back at you.

Steve smirked and got into a crouch, “Well then, show me what you’ve got.”

Peter looked at you again with a smirk that he normally saved for when you were alone, “I don’t have my shooters, go high.” he said before charging at Cap.

You thought that Peter was going to jump into his arms at that angle when he quickly slid under the older man and stood behind him. You leaped up into the air, magic holding you aloft in the same moment as Cap turned to face Peter, you dropped on him. You fell onto the man’s back but he took hold of your neck and threw you into Peter. It hurt,  _ it felt good _ , Cap was not using kid gloves and you had to refocus your mind from turned on to battle mode.

You were on top of Peter, your back pressed into him, “You okay?” Peter asked, you nodded, proud you hadn’t moaned out when Cap gripped your neck.

He chuckled, “I thought you worked better as a team.” Steve was making his way over to you and you got off Peter, “New York isn’t as safe as I thought.”

“I’m not used to going high.” you retorted, your magic heating your hands, “Won’t happen again.”

If you hadn’t switched modes, the way Steve Rogers rolled his shoulders would have made your knees weak. You looked to Peter who also wore a mask of determination, “Go high.” you told him and before he could protest he was in the air with the aid of your magic as you went to round house Steve. He grabbed your leg, of course he did, but Peter dropped on him, his own legs around Cap’s neck. He twisted his body and Cap had to release you to try and pry Peter off. With both legs free you went to sweep his legs and the twist from Peter had Cap on the ground. You hopped up as Peter got off with a smirk. He was about to say something when Cap turned over and propped himself up on his shoulder before leaping at you, before you could react his arm was wrapped around your neck and you let out a half yelp, half moan you hoped wouldn’t register to Cap  when his leg wrapped around yours and pin you on your stomach.

“Y/N!” Peter said, again charging at Cap but his arm tightened on your neck at you let out a moan that stopped both men. 

Your face was so red, you didn’t have time to look at either men’s faces as you popped yourself outside the gym and used your sling ring to go home.

Days had past and you had ignored every call from Peter and plea from Strange to come out and tell him what was wrong. You were mortified at the very sound that had left your mouth and the fact that getting choked by Captain America had turned you on in a way Peter hadn’t, and you had  _ slept with him _ . You felt conflicted, it felt like you had cheated on him in a way that you wanted Cap to do it again. Pin you to that gym floor, choke you and-No! Peter was your boyfriend, he could be a bit much but you were both young, so yeah he was handsy but getting that turned on by another man in front of him and wanting more? You had spent your days hiding in your room and begging to be left alone. One morning there was a knock.

“Wong, I’m still not ready to talk!” you shouted at the door, when the door handle turned you were a little mad that he would disrespect your wishes like that when you saw an arm in a leather jacket and knew instantly,  _ that wasn’t Wong _ .

You patted your hair down and cursed the old tee-shirt and sweats you currently had on as Captain Rogers entered your disheveled bedroom. He smiled kindly at you, “Hey, Stephen sent me to talk to you.”

You sat on the bed and pulled your knees up to your chest, you didn’t want to talk to anyone but least of all Steve Rogers, the man you had been fantasizing about. You rested your chin at the top of your knees and motioned with your eyes that he should sit on the bed, as you lacked any other places to sit, because you had to not have anywhere else for this god of a man to sit but right next to you where you could smell-no. Stop. 

“So I understand why you would not want to come back to the gym after what happened.” he said, his voice was warm, no tone of disappointment, or disgust which you were afraid of.

You gave him a side glance and muttered into your knees, “It’s embarrassing.”

He bumped his shoulder into you, “Why?”

You gave him your full attention, “You heard me, Peter heard me,” you said and shrugged, “What’s not to be embarrassed about?” 

His strong, callused hand turned your face to him, he hadn’t moved otherwise, “Listen to me, these things happen.” his eyes were soft, “It is unfortunate when they happen like that but if your body likes something you shouldn’t be ashamed.” he rubbed under your jawbone with his index finger, “You’re young, you’ll figure those things out.”

Your vision became foggy as you looked at him, you didn’t want to cry in front of Captain America, “B-But...Peter, I feel like-”

“Like you cheated, or let someone steal something from him.” he smiled sheepishly, “Strange may have looked into your thoughts, purely out of concern.” 

Your eyes narrowed, that’s why he hadn’t been trying to get you to talk lately, Cap continued, “But you didn’t, Peter has been to the gym everyday worrying about you. He says you aren’t picking up the phone or even patrolling the city together.” he frowned, “You can’t be a team if the other half doesn’t show up.”

You wanted to be mean, bring up The Accords, mention The Winter Soldier, but at the same time you knew that wouldn’t be fair. You thought of Peter, alone on a roof, his phone in his hands and Karen trying to reassure him everything was okay. You looked at Cap in those perfect blue eyes, “I...I haven’t called him back for another reason.” you said sheepishly, “I-I find someone else attractive and I don’t know how to tell him.”

The look that flitted across his face was too quick to read, “But you do still care about Peter.” it was a statement, not a question. You nodded, “It’s okay to find other men attractive, as long as you aren’t hurting Peter in the process.”

“I never want to hurt him.” you said, feeling a little emboldened at the idea of being his protector.

Steve’s hand left your chin and traveled up to rest at the side of your face, “You don’t have to, ever.” he said, leaning closer, you felt your heart start to race, he leaned close to your ear, “Because I can teach him to do the things you want.”

You thought the gym was a bad idea but you’d have a hard time convincing Peter to meet you and Cap somewhere else, this plan was making you extremely nervous. The strong muscled arm resting on your shoulders wasn’t helping, but wasn’t hurting either. You took a deep breath and heard Peter come into the gym and lock the door behind him just as Cap had asked. He came into the main room and beamed when he saw you.

“Y/N! I’ve been trying to call you for days and-” he noticed the hold Cap had on you and stilled, “Um, what’s going on.”

“You’re going to learn a different lesson today, Pete.” 

Oh Peter did not like that, he liked it even less when Steve turned you to face him, put those vice like hands on your arms and pulled you in for a kiss. It was a dirty, messy kiss and it broke your heart to hear the gasp that left your boyfriend. Your eyes screwed shut, Steve let his tongue lick your lips, not hiding or muffling the sound. He pulled back and wiped the spit off himself but not you, you opened your eyes and turned to see Peter’s hands balled into fists, his face a dark, angry red.

“C-Captain Rogers.” he said, voice shaking with rage, “What the hell is going on here?”

Peter would never have swore in front of an adult, let alone someone he respected as much as Rogers. Steve smirked, “A lesson, that was just the first part.” he looked back at you, “You need to learn how to take care of your girl.” Steve leaned in for another kiss, but a web caught the side of his face. He was looking amused...and god help you.. _ aroused _ . You looked to Peter who was coming closer, he looked almost frightening.

“I can take care of her just fine.” he said, you were afraid he might punch Steve.

He removed one hand from your arm to pull the web off his face, “You can?” he asked, before you could process his other hand was on that sweet spot below your scarf and his fingers wrapped around your throat. Peter’s anger evaporated into concern but at your soft moan he looked confused, “It’s called breath play.” Steve explained and you moaned again, you never thought Steve Rogers would even  _ know _ what breathplay was let alone explain it, “You have to maintain control but keep the pressure tight enough that,” he paused and squeezed a little tighter so you let out a dragged out moan and your knees started to buckle, he licked his lips, “She does that.”

Peter was staring in amazement when Steve pulled you in for another kiss and your mouth fell open for him. His lips pulled and sucked your tongue and your could feel your eyes roll into the back of your head. He kept sucking, letting his teeth graze it, then you heard Peter, closer than he was before.

“B-Baby...you look so hot right now.” he said just over a whisper. 

Steve released your tongue and looked at Peter, “You’ll both grow and understand what you like more and more, for now this is just an intro course.” he smirked, “Your girl likes a lot of things.” he squeezed tighter and you let out your last gasp of air, “Right?” you nodded weakly, “Check her if you want, see how wet I can make your girlfriend.”

You felt Peter stick his hands down your pants and he gasped when he felt yout soaked pantys, “P-Please, let me.” you heard him say softly.

You dropped like a stone to the floor, you coughed and looked up at Peter, “No.” said Rogers, “This is a lesson,” he smirked, “And payback for taking my shield.”

Peter glared and slid his hand out from your pants, “This isn’t fair.”

Steve sat on the ground and pulled you too him, “You’re learning from an expert, would you rather accidently choke her out or watch?” he said pushing your hair back, “Thinking your making her feel good when she can’t breathe properly?”  his thumb and index finger went to either side of your neck, “You want to press the arteries, not constrict the airway.” he gave a light squeeze, “She can still breath through her nose that way.”

Peter sat down next to Rogers and looked at him like he was an advanced chemistry book, “Teach me.”

Steve let go of your neck, “You should kiss him before I get carried away.”

Peter wasted no time in pulling you in for a kiss. It was hot and messy, his hand was on the back of your neck like a vice, it felt like he was trying to pour himself into you.

“Easy there.” you heard the captain’s voice and a hand was being placed on Peter’s shoulder, “Slow down, you should want to savor your girl.” he said, turning your face to him.

The captain’s kisses were hotter in the way that he pulled your bottom lip between his teeth, slid his tongue into your mouth and made you want to melt. He was trying to fill you too,  but slower and deeper. He pulled back and licked his lips, “What a good girl.” he said, wiping off some of the spit dribbling from the corner of your mouth.

You looked to Peter who wore a frown, “What I was doing was...bad?” he asked Steve then looked to you, “Is it bad?”

“Baby, no, it’s just-”

You didn’t get a chance to voice your thoughts as Steve caught Peter by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The brunette's eyes widened and his hands went to push Steve off but paused when Steve licked his lower lip, the same way Peter would if it were you; Steve kissed Peter the way he kissed. When they broke for air Steve did it again, slower, his hand was not on Peter’s neck. The way Steve kissed actually made Peter moan and follow him as he went to break away, “That’s the difference.” 

“Wow.” was Peter’s response. He tried again, slower, deeper. Your arms wrapped around his neck, his tongue went into your mouth. You could still taste them both and it made your cunt ache with need. You leaned forward to push Peter on his back, you wanted to ride him, feel him under you when a strong arm wrapped around your middle.

“Just a kiss, doll.” Steve breathed into your ear, “He still needs to learn.” he carefully unwound your scarf, the bruises and bite marks were bright on your skin, “I see you like to bite.”

Peter had an open, hungry look about his face. He licked his lips, eyes locked on his favorite spot, then he nodded. Steve’s fingers lightly pressed the darkest mark and you bit your lip to suppress a moan, Peter leaned forward, “Y-Yes.” he breathed.

“You should work up to bites.” Steve said, his lips ghosting the least sensitive side of your neck, the feeling was sending white hot shocks down your spine. His kisses were feather light, before his tongue ran up to the shell of your ear. Your chest was heaving, such soft and diligent work felt as if it were pulling every nerve under the skin before a harsh bite broke the skin and a moan was ripped from your chest.

Your eyes saw only white for a moment, when vision returned your eyes were fixed on Peter; his hungry look was even more intense and lust coated his eyes like candy. He licked his lips again, he was leaning forward, “I-I want to try.” he said, you noted the bulge in his sweats.

Steve chuckled behind you, his hand was rubbing your side, “Soon, Pete, soon.” he started to stand and you had to think about how legs worked for a moment, “Go lay on the bench, doll.” you nodded and somehow managed to get from where you were standing to the weight bench.

You were laying on your stomach, when you heard the footsteps approach you felt yourself tense, a warm hand was pressed to the small of your back, a comforting circle running along your back, “You need to keep a rein on your strength.” the hand went to your butt, rubbing and kneading softly, “And always, know when to stop.” Steve leaned over, “What’s the safeword, gorgeous?”

“Red.” you let out in a breath. For this you were rewarded with a firm smack to the ass, you let out a moaning gasp.

You heard Peter moan behind you, he was biting his lip to hide it but it was clear, “I want you to try, not hard, but firm.” Steve said.

You gripped the bench hard as you waited, after a few moments you heard Peter’s trembling voice, “I-I’m not sure I should.” you looked over and Peter was wringing his hands.

Cap was sizing Peter up then nodded, “Okay doll, you can get up.”

You sat up and looked at Peter, a dark red blush was marking his face, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” he said sheepishly.

You held your arms out to him, “If you don’t want to, I don’t want to push you.” he knelt before you and kissed your lips with a kind of hot intensity he had never kissed you with before, your hands instantly went into his hair. He pulled you in close as his tongue entered your mouth, the warmth in your belly flared ever higher but Cap’s hand clapped on Peter’s shoulder.

“It’s time to see if you were paying attention.” 

Peter broke your kiss and eyed the side of your neck, practically drooling in combination from your kiss and desire. He went to that soft side of your neck, peppering it with soft kisses, you could feel a fluttering in your stomach as he worked up to your jaw and back down, lapping at the bruised skin. When his teeth made their first, soft bite your moaned loudly and he stilled, you knew he was trying to hold back a deeper bite. He kissed the skin as your nails bit into his back, with one soft sigh of his name he lost his careful control and bit in harshly; the moan you released was positively filthy. Cap’s hand gripped Peter’s hair and pulled him away, letting those sinful teeth drag along your skin.

“Main event.” he said simply, your body responded to his wishes by spreading your legs out. There was a hungry look in Peter’s eyes.

“S-She never does that for me.” Peter said, unmoving.

Cap reached out and cupped your chin, tilting it up to him, “You don’t take enough charge.” his words made you shiver.

Peter stood up and began to wring his hands again, “I mean, I don’t want to, um,” he said.

You looked over to him, “Just every once in a while.” you said softly, Cap pulled you up to your feet. 

His eyes were locked on yours and the fire inside of you reached new heights as his hand went from your chin to your neck, giving a light squeeze, “I’m going to teach your boyfriend how to fuck you right.” he said and your spine melted into pure marrow.  He looked to Peter, “Show me how you warm her up.” he laid you down on the wrestling mats of the gym.

Peter crawled on top of you and sealed your lips with his, you could feel him wanting to take you all at once but he was forcing himself to slow, to kiss you as he would when he had you in bed. His hand went up your shirt and cupped your left breast while his other hand trailed down into your pants. His tongue pulled yours into his mouth as his hand kneaded the breast and his finger rubbed your outer lips. Once a finger slipped in and began to thrust you let out a moan, his lips went to your neck for their soft bites as another finger thrusted in. When he began to scissor his fingers Cap cut in.

“Good, good, but you had your hand moving on her breast, keep that going, and use your lips on the other. You don’t want her neck to get over stimulated just yet.”

Peter adjusted to what Cap said, pushing your shirt up and pulling the right cup of your bra off.  You arched into him and you heard Cap’s purr of approval.

“How’s that feel, doll?” he asked, you looked up to see him palming himself through his sweats.

“Very good, Captain.” you said then your eyes screwed shut as Peter bit lightly on your nipple.

“Add another finger Peter.” Cap said, taking himself out of his pants to fully stroke himself.

Peter did as he was told, thrusting and scissoring his fingers, your eyes remained shut and you heard the deep rumble of Cap’s voice, whispering to Peter.

“Got it.” he replied and pulled your pants off, “Hey, Y/N.” you opened your eyes, parting your legs slightly for Peter to get between them, “I want you to look at me.”

Your eyes were locked on him as Cap tossed him a condom. Peter slowly rolled it down his length before stroking it with the fingers he had used to open you up with. He slid in slowly, he left kisses on your neck as your nails left a trail down his back, once he was all the way in he pulled out and gave a sharp thrust, with a matching bite to your neck. You felt almost embarrassed that you came so fast but you knew Cap had set this up, and by looking at his smirk you knew you were right. Peter shuddered at your climax and began to thrust slowly.

You were much more sensitive now, your head was tossed back and you were a moaning mess under the brunette who was best to not thrust in will all his might, but build into it.

“Doll, open your eyes.” you hadn’t even realized you closed them, but as you looked at Steve Rogers stroking himself you never wanted to close them again. He was upside down like this, and the thick cock in his hand was well defined, “That’s better, I want to see that pretty face covered in my cum.”

Your walls clenched at that and Peter groaned, “D-Don’t do that, I don’t want to cum yet.” Peter whined as his thrusts were picking up speed.

“It’d be a shame if I had to cum in you too. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you doll? Two men having used you? Mmm, Peter is a perfect warm up for me.” he said and you wanted to shut your eyes again.

Peter’s face was buried in your neck, “C-Captain Rogers…” he said softly and your nails bit in deeper.

“What’s wrong Peter? Are you gonna cum into your pretty girlfriend?” Cap knelt down, his cock bobbed near your face, “You should, cum in her, nice and hard.”

Peter let out a hoarse moan, his hips were snapping at a fast pace and your eyes had to screw shut, “P-Peter.” you moaned and arched into him again, feeling the build of another orgasm. 

“Y-Y/N, baby, I-I’m” Peter was mumbling into your neck, drool pooling below you.

“Cum Peter.” Cap said softly, “Cum so I can too.” 

He bit his response into your neck and you let out a sharp moan as you came around him again and he slammed home, filling the condom. He was pushing out some empty thrusts when you felt a hot splash on your face and heard a soft groan from above you. You felt a brush of callused thumb over both eyelids before you opened your eyes.

“I think you both learned a valuable lesson today.” Steve Rogers said, his cock still hard and ready for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know you guys like my stuff and doing a blend chapter made me really want to write a whole stand alone reader insert story. So look forward to "Entangling the Spider" which will be Peter Parker/ Reader written in the third person from his POV and "My Lovely Flower" which will be Loki/ Reader but that one is still in the planning stages.  
> I love all your comments and kudos, you guys make me strong!  
> Next chapter will be the awaited sequel to Three's a Crowd and I'll be adding impact play! Later my doves!


	15. Irresistible (Reader/ Strange/ Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love the way, I love the way  
> I love the way you hurt me, baby"  
> Follow up to Three's a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's a Fall Out Boy song, what are you gonna do about it?  
> Shout out to reader Lily for the request and the idea!

There were plenty of things Dr. Stephen Strange did not like, nearing the very top of that list was Loki’s insistence that you sit on his lap while you read. Loki would find a nice comfortable chair, or spot on a sofa and pull you to him, you would sit on his lap while he idly stroked your hair. There was nothing wrong, per say about this sign of affection from the trickster god but Strange certainly didn’t like it.  He had agreed to a sort of polyamorous relationship but he still found the whole thing uncomfortable. Loki was for all intents and purposes your boyfriend and Strange remained your mentor, on the outside; while locked in the confines of his office, or his bedroom he and Loki would bend you to each and every one of their sinful desires.

Strange was old fashioned, he believed that relationships should be two people, in this case you and he. Loki, was older fashioned he didn’t really care if you wanted to also be with Strange but he was going to be a part of your life and he wanted you to be, at least in part, his woman. You had a hard time placing a name on your relationship with the two men, you enjoyed their company after all, did it need a label?

You were held in the embrace of Loki, your back pressed to his chest as you read your thrift store copy of 1984 and Loki held a leather bound spell book written in ancient Celtic runes. It was comfortable to be wrapped up in a god’s embrace, his light rise and fall of his chest was threatening to lull you to sleep.

“Your book is awfully depressing, my sweet.” Loki’s voice rumbled through your back.

You smirked, “Keep your eyes to yourself, mister.”

He chuckled, his arm snaking tighter around your middle, “Mister?” he echoed.

“You heard me, we aren’t on Asgard, I don’t have to address you with your formal title.” you sassed, turning the page.

There was a rumbling growl that shook your core, “Now, now, pet,” he warned, hand feeling its way up your shirt, “You shouldn’t talk to your master that way.”

You let out a soft purr of approval, “Maybe my king should punish me.” and a cool chill ran over your stomach, sending more than one kind of shiver down your spine.

“Maybe I should,” he purred into your ear when the door suddenly opened and he sighed, “Ah, hello Stephen.”

You looked over to see a frown on Stephen’s face, “I see you are monopolizing Y/N again.” he said and came closer, he pressed a soft kiss to your lips, “Hello darling.” 

You smiled up at him, “Hello Stephen.” the grip Loki had on you tightened.

This didn’t escape Stephen’s notice, an eyebrow twitched in irritation, “I see you both are reading.”

“Nothing escapes you, Strange.” Loki said, eye returning to his book.

You bit back a laugh at his expression, “We have a mission.” Stephen finally said.

The arm unwound itself from your midsection and you stood, “Where are we going?”

“Russia, there is a spell caster on the team that Tony is worried about.” 

You made a face, it was a perfectly fine day in the middle of spring and now you’d be thrust back into the cold of winter, “And I have to go because…”

He smiled, “Because you are my apprentice.”  

You crossed your arms, “As you so enjoy reminding me.”

“You’ve been colder.” he smirked and threw a look to Loki which caused your cheeks to flare.

You snapped your fingers and your bulky winter clothes were on, you nodded, “Lets go.” you said from behind a scarf.

“Oh, did I say we? I meant you.”

Before you could protest the portal opened under your feet and you fell into a pile of snow, it snapped shut before you had time to question anything.

\--

Hours after your mission (Tony was surprised to see you by the way) you were back in New York and furious. You had been cold, tired and in a fight which you had no idea you’d be in. The Avengers shouting out you left and right; they had gone in with a plan and you were making things worse. At some point Hawkeye leaped and pinned you to the snow, commanding that you “stay fucking still for one goddamn second”. You had felt tears in your eyes, shame bloomed in your chest when you noticed that you were bleeding, Clint had jumped on you to push you in the snow for your bleeding shoulder; you never felt the sting from the bullet.

The doors to Strange’s office flew open with a crash, why bother knocking when your pissed?

Stephen looked startled and sat upright, “Y-Y/N, I-”

“Don’t talk.” you snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at him, “You sent me on a stupid mission, to ice fucking cold Russia with no plan, no sling ring and no clue why I was there.”

“Yes, but-”

“I wasn’t done!” you snapped, crossing the floor, “They didn’t know I was coming, so you lied to me, put my life in danger and the lives of everyone else on the team in danger.” your hands slammed on his desk, “The reason for that better be really fucking good.”

“We were discussing our options, darling.” Loki said from behind you.

You turned, still seething, his elegant gait would normally turn you to jello but you bristled at his confidence, “Excuse me?”

He came to Strange’s desk and sat on it, Stephen’s eye twitched, “About you, my sweet one.” Loki said, a finger under your chin.

You shook him off and glared at Strange, “Really?”

He looked sheepish for a moment and then stood tall, as if remembering he was the Grand Master not the ball of fury before him, “Yes about our..” his hand waved and his doors shut, “Relationship.”

The anger inside of you, already high, ticked up a notch, “So. You sent me on a dangerous mission on the other side of the globe so you could talk about our  _ relationship?” _

Loki had the audacity to smirk, “It was my idea.”

Oh that does it. You summoned the  Crimson Bands of Cyttorak from where you knew they hung on the wall upstairs. The metal wrapped around Strange, even his cloak couldn’t save him from your wrath as the rings bound him tightly, the metal gag fit snugly around his jaw.

Loki’s eyes widened then returned to their cool apprising state, “My my, pet, you do seem upset.”

You rounded on him, snapping a finger, a metal mouthpiece wrapped around his head and locked, sealing his lips as thick manacles wrapped around his wrists, their ancient Norse runes bringing the god to his feet, “Don’t think you aren’t getting any either.” you smirked at his glare.

You sat at Stephen’s desk, both bound men looking at you in mute distress, “Now that I have your attention.” you said, resting your feet on the desk, “ _ I _ want to talk about our relationship.” you took a breath and swung your legs back to the floor, “We have sex, I think it’s quite good.” you rested your elbows on the desk, lacing your fingers together, “And I know both of you enjoy it.” they looked to each other, “But when we aren’t having sex, you two think you can make all the decisions.” your eyes narrowed, “And act as if I am a doll you are being forced to share, but make no mistake gentlemen.” you said standing back up, “If I wanted to, I could control you with the littlest effort.” you stood before Loki, his eyes full of malice, “Does that serve you well, master?”

With a snap, he was brought to his stomach, ass up, still looking up at you. With another snap his bottoms were gone, his soft cock touching the floor. You released his gag, waiting for his response.

“You insolent little girl.” he snapped as you walked behind him, “You truly think you can control me?” his head followed your movements as you summoned a chain metal glove, “I am a god! Your truest master and I-” you smacked his pearly white ass with the glove, leaving ring patterns on the flesh, he moaned loudly, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you.” you said, the glove warming in your hand.

“Y-You,” his voice was trying to maintain the upper hand, “Can do no harm to me, I am-” another smack, right on top of the first, his moan was louder, cock stirring to life.

“One more time.” you asked, the glove burning hot.

“H-Hit me harder.” he maganged weakiy. 

“That’s what I thought you said.” you rewarded him with a searing smack, his moan was causing heat to pool in your core, “You want your weak, pathetic woman to bring you to your knees.” you circled back to his face, you held his chin, “You will kneel for me, Loki god of mischief.” 

You didn’t bother waiting for response as you gagged him again and looked to the other man needing your attention. Again you snapped and his robes left him, even his cloak would be locked behind glass for now, “Stephen,” you greeted, “Do you recall when you had me catalog the artifacts?” his response was a muffled behind the gag, “Well, the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak do bind both magic and physical body,” you said, running a finger over his exposed nipple, “It can also take the shape of the welder's desire,” your hand trailed down, holding his soft cock, “So if I wanted to keep you up,” the bands shifted, wrapping around the cock and pinning it back to the nest of pubic hair, causing him to groan, “Or even those balls.” the rings moved again, holding tightly to his balls, his sounds were soft behind the metal, “I could easily do that.”

You let the ring fall from his lips, his eyes cloudy, “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, trying to fight his arousal. 

You let your finger run up his soft cock, “What does it  _ feel _ like I’m doing, doctor?”

The shiver that ran down his body shook the metal rings, “You can’t, just-” the moan he made when you slid down his foreskin swallowed the rest of his sentence.

“I’m in control today Stephen.” you said, getting to your knees, you heard Loki whine and the gag tightened, you looked back at him, “I shall be with you in a moment, my king.” he whined in response.

Your tongue ran from the metal band holding Strange’s balls to his tip before engulfing him in the heat of your mouth. His body tried to jerk up into your mouth but the metal only tightened its grip. You licked, sucked and bit at his sensitive skin. He was being worked into a frenzy, panting and moaning as the cool metal constricted him. You could feel his pulse quicken on your tongue along with the sharp tang of pre-cum. You pulled off of him to his displeasure and licked your lips.

“So impatient.” you responded to his groan, you stood tall, regarding both men with straining erections, “You both think since you have dicks you can call all the shots.” you knelt before Loki, his eyes too dark to read, “But they seem to have gotten both of you in trouble.” his gag fell away and you held his chin, “Wouldn’t you say, my king?”

“You are playing a dangerous game.” he said, his eyes daggers.

The glove was heating again as you rounded him, you ran a finger of the warm metal down the bumps of his spine, goosebumps rose on his skin, “And what are you going to do about it?”

“The moment I am free I shall-” a loud moaning cry left the god’s mouth as a smack rocked up his warmed spine. His hands were balled into fists and his lip was caught between his lips.

“Threats are only going to make this slower for you.” you said, running your hand over the bruising skin, a half moan choked in his throat.

Your eyes caught Stephen, his cock leaking more, “My darling one,” Loki purr, drawing your attention back, to the mewling god on his knees, “I crave your touch.” his voice and words were like the sweetest honey, he was being deliberately unfair. You felt your core’s temperature rise.

Kneeling before him, hot glove pressed to his face you spoke, “You crave me, my king?” he leaned into the searing metal, his wicked lip drawing in by his teeth again.

A purring nod was all you needed, the hand coming away to strike his perfect body. The crack against the skin filled the room joined by the dirtiest sounds the god had ever made in your presence. Even Strange, who rarely cared if Loki was also enjoying himself, was feeling the effects of each impact and moaning cry. Actual tears rolled down the god’s face, cock weeping the same, blow after blow. His pale skin had turned a delicious cherry red when he spoke again, “My darling one, my future queen, I require your aid.” he knew how weak you were when he spoke in such a formal way.

You slid a hot finger between his cheeks, lining his balls, “My king wishes for release?” you breathed into his ear.

He rocked back with a sigh, “I crave it.” as soon as hot metal touched his member the floor turned white. His head pressed to his bound hands and he shivered once the deed was done. You eyes found Stephen, hips seeking friction in the cruel bands.

You let the metal glove cool before your finger run over his slit, he let out a hissing breath, “And you crave me too, don’t you, sorcerer supreme?”

Judging by the glazed look, the drool pooling under the band at his mouth the answer was clearly yes. You kissed him forcefully, taking the wind out of him and into you, he tried to surge forward to meet your passion when the bands helding him to his place. He moaned into your mouth and you pulled away. You wiped his lip free of spit, his eyes had darkened.

“You enjoy the lack of control.” it was a statement, his mind was quite, no worries, only his woman and his pleasure.

“Yes.” he breathed, “Please.” it was softer.

The band holding him up was no longer needed at the cool touch of the metal glove he cried out. You began to softly pump his length, the head was red and swollen.

“P-Please!” he cried and the moment the band trapping his ball he came in thick, white ropes.

Both men looked spent, your own underwear was ruined and you wasted no time in kicking off your pants. You threw off your shirt and stood before your more than willing victims, “Gentlemen, now that we know who is in charge, why don’t we begin the night’s activities?” 

Their bonds fell away and they shakily got to their feet, both men looking dangerous and for a moment you feared that you had made a mistake in taking things this far. Stephen knelt before you as Loki rounded you, an arm wrapping around your hips.

“Allow us to return the favor.” Stephen said.

It was good that Loki was holding you, you would have fallen if not. He eased you to the ground, into Stephen’s lap. Loki let his hands cool to near ice before circling your heat, you whimpered in response, Stephen’s scarred hands ran down your back.

“I pray I don’t heal for weeks,” Loki purred, a finger brushing your clit, “I should want to feel the sting from my lover.” you felt you could barely breath as ice cold fingers slid into you, “Feel my cock harden every time I sit.”

Stephen hummed in response, “The Crimson Rings shall be getting more use in the future.” he looked down at you, cock beginning to harden again, “I’d like to see those firm breasts caught in its embrace.”

Such dirty promises were making your head spin so when Loki finally plunged in his ice cold cock you cried out at the unfamiliar sensation, he let out a groan, “Oh my love, such heat, I feel you searing into me. My very blood boils at the connection, I wish for you to warm me with your pussy alone.”

You pressed your face into Stephen’s lap, your breaths were quick pants, Loki knew what words would throw you over and he hadn’t even began to move yet. You heard Stephen laugh.

“I have a mission for you, darling girl.” he said, cupping your chin, “I need you to suck me until I am dry.” he wasted no time guiding your mouth to his head. Your mouth opened and took him in, still a little flaccid.

Loki’s hips began to rock you further down Stephen’s shaft, he was out to prove his title of Silver Tongued God was well earned, “Our sweet whore has treated us so nicely today, hasn’t she Strange?” Stephen hummed in approval, his hand weaving into your hair, “She is practically a goddess,” his hips were picking up speed, “Maybe if I give her my heir she’ll become one, would you like that my love?” Loki asked, bending over to whisper in your ear.

“Loki,” Stephen said calmly as if there wasn’t a woman sucking on his cock, “I think, as she is my apprentice, she should carry my child first.”

Loki’s haughty laugh filled your ears, “Maybe we should split her in half, see who comes out as the victor.”

Stephen’s hand knotted in your hair, a growl leaving his throat, “Maybe we should.”

Loki’s hold on your hips was going to leave bruises, “Shall we, my goddess?” he breathed, “Shall we both slide inside to ruin you?” 

Your walls clenched at the idea of both of these powerful men pumping and filling you causing Loki to groan. Stephen pushed you further down, you knew he was close, “She must enjoy the idea.” he said, head falling back as you sucked.

Loki’s hips were slamming into you with all their force, “And we shall, my love, my queen, we’ll shove ourselfs so deep in you that-oh...oh fuck.” his nails bit into your skin as the hot wire of tension in you snapped and you coated his cock. He thrusted in deeply, you felt him release, “T-That’s...That’s my girl.” he sighed, weakly thrusting out the rest of his cum.

“ _ Our _ girl.” Stephen added sharply, his own cum painting the back of your throat.

You felt dizzy, weakened, the room heavy with the smell of sex. Loki slid out as Stephen leaned you onto your butt to rest against the god. His cool hand brushing hair from your face.

“Yes, our girl.” Loki said softly, his arms wrapping around you.

Stephen leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your lips, “Forever.”

You felt ready to sleep right there, surrounded by them when Loki pulled you to your feet and held you tightly, “Let’s get her to bed.”

Tucked in bed with them, your head was on Stephen’s chest while Loki stroked your side, you felt your eyes get heavy listening to the steady rhythm of Stephen’s heart.

“We were talking today about who you should stay with, full time.” he said and your eye widened.

Loki chuckled, “But after today, it seems rather unfair to separate us, my love.” he said pressing light kisses to your neck.

Stephen hummed, “Indeed, the thought of not being able to see Loki fill you saddens me.”

A chill ran down your spine.

“And the idea of never seeing Strange on his knees before his goddess simply won’t do.”

You could feel warmth pooling in you.

“So I suppose you’ll just have to make do with both of us trying to outdo each other.” Stephen said to Loki’s chuckle.

“You two are going to kill me.” you said softly as Loki’s hand slipped between your legs.

“No my love,” he answered, “We are going to  _ torture  _ you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you been wondering when we get to fuck the man of iron?  
> Next time ;)


	16. Panicking at a disco (reader/ Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clubs are a great way to unwind...even better with Tony Stark  
> -Warning: Attempted Sexual Assault-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been just long enough that we can crack IW jokes.  
> Also...My love for Tom Holland and him saying 'Ohmygod its Robert Downey Jr' inspired a line

The best part of being apprenticed to Strange was that you could go to some of the hottest nightclubs around the globe, only a short walk from your dorm. London, Hong Kong and New York were at your mercy whenever you didn’t have a mission the next morning. But there might be too much of a good thing, you thought to yourself as you sipped a drink in the VIP area. It was easy enough to get into VIPs at clubs with a little bit of magic that Strange wouldn’t approve of.

You looked down at the crowded light up dance floor as bass was pumping into your core. The drink in your hand had been bought by some poser and as the alcohol bubbled into your system you thought maybe a little fling would be fun for the night. Then, when the glass was empty, you thought better of it. You wouldn’t be some cliche; a thirsty girl at a club looking to get laid. You sighed and pushed away from the glass balcony overlooking the dancers. You had pushed off with your hands and felt your back hit someone followed by a string of curses.

You turned and the older man was lamenting over the broken bottle on the floor, the smell of alcohol becoming even stronger.

“Oh my god, oh my god I am so, so, so sorry.” you shouted over the music, “I can get you another bottle.”

He stood up, just a little shorter than you in your heels, he turned and you thought your heart would stop,  _ oh my god it’s Tony Stark _ .

“I really doubt that.” his dark eyes traveled down from your face to your shoes, before meeting your eyes and he crossed his arms, “I  _ know _ you couldn’t.”

What a prick! You were in the VIP area weren’t you? You had on nice clothes and designer shoes on (which were killing you) didn’t you? You crossed your arms and popped your hip to one side, “Excuse me?”

He smirked, his fingers pinching the short dress you had on, “This is from a line that came out last year and those,” he said pointing at your shoes, “Went out of style two seasons ago.”

You slapped his hand and his smirk widened. You eyed his perfectly tailored suit, they way it formed around his muscles made your mouth water, “What the fuck do you know about fashion?” you snapped, you couldn’t be drooling all over Iron Man in a club.

“Clearly more than you.” he responded, eyes locking on the halter strap of your dress, you suddenly wondered how good it would feel for him to snap it before palming at your breasts. You shook your head at the thought, the action making you dizzy from the alcohol.

“You’re a prick, ya know that?” oh, very good, very snappy.

He laughed, “I get told that a lot.” his eyes moved from the strap at your neck to your face, “I like you, lets have some drinks.”

Of course there were already women at his table, models by the looks of them, they had looked bored but when Tony came closer they brightened.

“Hey baby, where’s the bottle?” one of them asked with a sugary sweetness that made your teeth hurt.

“Beat it.” he said.

The girls looked at each other and he motioned with his thumb, “Beat. It.”

They sent you death glares as the walked past and Tony took a seat.

The tables were each in an alcove which dampened some of the sound this far from the floor; it was the VIP area in the VIP area. Two bouncers stood at each of the alcoves and they nodded as you sat across from Stark. He pressed a button on the wall behind him.

“Yes Mr. Stark?” came a friendly young man’s voice.

“I need another bot tle of Gran Patrón Burdeos, deliver it up to me this time.”

“Yes sir, right away sir.” Stark released the button.

You felt your jaw drop, you broke a bottle of  _ Gran Patrón Burdeos? _ A bottle of that stuff was easily $500 outside of the club, and to think you were in a club, a whole bottle here must cost  _ thousands _ . Tony leaned forward, he rested his chin in his hand.

“Told you.” you could see the pearls of his teeth flash in the low light, “Ms. Thrift store find.”

You felt an angry blush rise on your skin, “This wasn’t a thrift store find.” you snapped.

He shrugged and leaned back, “Goodwill, then.”

You stood, your chair tipping over to the plush carpet, “I didn’t get it at Goodwill!”

His eyes widened and he held his hands out defensively, “Easy girl, I was messing with you.” he placed his hands on the table, “Sit back down Y/N.”

You were about to pick up your chair when you froze and turned to look at him over your shoulder, “How do you know my name?”

He was clearly admiring your bent over form and the curve of your ass in the dress, “Your Strange’s girl.” he said, eyes never going away from your behind, “He sure is lucky to get that nice view.” 

You shot up, a darker blush on your face, you let magic pick up the chair and set it upright. You sat to face him and crossed your legs, “His apprentice.” you corrected.

His eyes were now fixed on your breasts, “Yeah, his girl.”

Your brow furrowed, “His  _ apprentice _ .” you said, feeling your palm heat up.

Tony held his hands up again and his Cheshire smirk returned, “Take it easy, I didn’t say you were his ass or anything, you need to relax.”

You couldn’t relax, not around Tony Stark, not with this much alcohol in your system, you could get dangerous and stupid, “Who says I’m not?”

Tony’s eyes ran over you again and you felt naked in his scan. Like he could see under your clothes and knew how wet the idea of the two of you alone was making you, “Everything about you.”

A handsome young man appeared with the bottle of stupidly expensive alcohol on a tray, “Mr. Stark?” he called.

Tony waved him over and the man set down two glasses, “What happened to your other companions?” the man asked politely.

“They weren’t worth such a nice bottle.” Tony responded, throwing you a look.

The young man placed the bottle down and you couldn’t help but take stock of this handsome man, the alcohol bringing out your inner thot, and you licked your lips.

“Will that be all?” he asked Tony, his eyes caught yours and he gave a little wink. You blushed and looked away.

“That’ll be it, thanks.” Tony said and the man was off.

You watched him go, admiring the tight curve of his butt, “You wanna fuck him?”

Your eyes snapped back to Tony as he poured a shot, “Excuse me?”

“The waiter, you wanna fuck him?” Tony repeated and slid the full glass to you.

“Oh, I don’t drink tequila.” you said sliding the shot back, not wanting any to slosh out.

“You do tonight.” Tony said firmly, ending the argument.

You took the glass and raised to him before downing it. After the oak burn your mouth was filled with the sweet flavor of raisins and vanilla. You hummed and rolled your shoulder.

“It’s good, huh?” Tony said before downing his own.

“Mmmhmm.” you hummed, the burn spreading through your chest.

“I like that sound, baby.” Tony said in a husky voice, you raised your lowered lids to see a hungry look on the man’s face, it made you shiver.

He smirked, pouring more shots, “But seriously, do you wanna fuck him? I could arrange it.” he slid over the second shot, “You could fuck right here, on this table.” his smirk doubled, “Only if I get to watch.”

You looked at him in horror, “Excuse me?” you exclaimed

He laughed and slapped the table, droplets of clear gold met the hard polished surface, “You should see the look on your face!”

You took the stupid shot and downed it, the burn hiding your embarrassment, “You like making me feel uncomfortable, don’t you?”

Tony lifted his shot to you, “Don’t flatter yourself sweetheart.” he said before taking the drink and slamming it back down, “I enjoy making  _ everyone _ uncomfortable.”

You leaned back in your chair, letting your arm drape off the back, “Must make it hard to get your rocks off.”

He let out a bark of laughter, “Yeah? Why do you think?”

You smirked and took the bottle to pour two more shots, “You scare everyone away.”

He slid his glass to you, “ _ You _ don’t look scared.”

You poured the shots and slid his over, “That’s because  _ I’m _ drunk.”

He picked up the shot as if to inspect it, “And if you were sober?”

You took the shot quickly, you head was starting to spin, “I wouldn’t be sitting here, Strange would kill me.”

“He doesn’t like me, huh?” Tony said setting the shot down, “You don’t look so good, kid.”  

“I don't feel so good Mr. Stark.” you muttered, maybe you had just one too many.

“H-Hey, kid!” was the last thing you heard before your face hit the table.

\--

When the morning came it was murder on your eyes. Even closed you could feel the sun’s hot, judgemental glare. You wanted to groan but your throat felt like sandpaper and your ears were already roaring. You sat up slowly, keeping your eyes shut, your hand felt like it was moving through water as the blinds were drawn tight and your room was darkened. 

Even in the dim light your head still throbbed, the slightest motion threatened to send bile up your throat. This. This is why you don’t drink tequila. Your eyes found a cup next to your bed with a little tag reading ‘Drink Me’. You downed the sour liquid in the cup and shook as a bitter tang followed. You gagged and saw the little moon cake next to it and the thought of ‘Eat Me’ filled your head as you enjoyed the flat sweetness of the cake.

Feeling more like yourself you left the room, the headache more bearable. You went to the library, the quiet would do you some good as you began the recovery. Wong was at his desk, a cheap paperback in his hands.

“There’s our little Alice.”

You could hear the smile in his voice even if his face remained neutral, “Then,  _ who _ are  _ you _ ?” you asked in an overly dramatic tone. 

Wong put down his book and chuckled, “I should think the caterpillar.” he said, “Wise and old.”

You laughed, the sound sent a dagger to your skull, you leaned on his desk.

“Ah, I see my gift hasn’t fully settled.” he said with a frown, “I guess it still needs perfecting.”

You looked up at him once the worst of it was over, “What was it anyway?”

“A hangover cure. Well, potion.” he chuckled, “I have been tweaking it over the years.”

You leaned a bit more casually on the desk, “Oh? Wong the drinker?”

He picked up his book, “Sake champion of Hong Kong for five years.”

You could see Wong easily besting the younger men in a drinking contest only to regret it in the morning. You nodded towards his book, “What ya reading?”

He hushed you, “This is a library, no talking.”

It was probably one of those tacky romance novels which caused you to smirk and left him to read his dime store rag. You found a nice little corner to read yourself. You began reading a spell manual about some rituals but your mind went back to Wong and his book. What was it about? A handsome man wooing a younger woman? A strong, dominate man making jokes about her fucking another man? Wait. You set the book in your lap, your sluggish brain seeming to recall just that. 

“Tony fucking Stark.” you said under your breath.

\--

Your fists were balled up at your sides and your face was already flushed with a light pink as the elevator dumped you into a spacious living area the AI told you Tony was in. You stood awkwardly as he was talking with several men in suits you’d have to work a thousand years to be able to afford. He caught your eye and smirked in a way you knew could rival the devil.

“There she is! Ms. Burdeos!” he was making his way to you, the little jab at last night setting you on edge, “Gentleman, excuse me but I have a date with this lovely young lady.” he said, arm sliding around your waist.

You bristled at this but he pinched your side in a warning. You looked up at him, fine, he wanted you to play along. Your hand ran up his chest, holding the arc reactor, your eye filled with a doey innocence, “Darling, not in front of others.” you battled your lashes.

He let out a booming laugh, “Sorry sweetie.” he waved at the men, backing towards the elevator, “Next time!”

Once the door was closed you sent a mild shock into his reactor and he let out a yelp, “That’s for the Burdeos joke.”

He let go of you and rubbed his chest, “Jesus, okay sorry.”

The elevator ran smoothly to one of his many R&D floors, “Darling,” he sorted getting off, “What are we, 50?”

You followed him and scrunched up your nose, “Aren’t you?”

He shot a glare towards you then the look cooled, he leaned against one of the support beams, “Why are you here, Patrón?”

You crossed your arms at your chest, a little blush on your cheek, “I wanted to apologize for last night.”

“For breaking my bottle?” he asked, turning to one of the many tables littered with projects.

“For passing out.” you said, rooted to your spot.

It was hard not to admire the sleek hourglass figure of Tony Stark; strong shoulders, slim waist, impossibly nice ass. You bit your lip, glad he was faced the other way.

“Strange wasn’t exactly happy to see me carrying his little girl home.” you could hear the smirk in his voice.

Your arms fell to your sides and your fist, well, that moment was over, “Don’t call me that.”

Tony threw a smirk over his shoulder before looking back to the things in his hands, “What? Little girl?” he turned around and crossed his arms at his chest, “Or  _ his _ ?”

You felt your face flush at all the confidence this man oozed. You could see him easily bending you over one of these workbenches and thrust into you until you couldn’t see straight, all the tabloids reporting his affairs seemed possible and worst of all, fucking that waiter just to please Tony.

You turned away from those dark, sinful eyes and shrugged, “Well, I apologized so…” you started for the door and he called out.

“Wait!”

You turned and he took a few steps toward you, coming way into your personal space, a hand going to your hip, “I think I know why you really came today.”

Your hand pressed flat on his chest, “Don’t push it Tony.”

He chuckled, his free hand coming to rest on the other hip, he leaned in closer, “I liked it a lot better when you called me Mr. Stark.”

And that is how Tony needed to buy a new workbench, several new tools and got a nasty gash on his head; the sorcerer supreme’s appearance had  blasted him a fair distance before taking the rest of her rage out in the hall. Which reminded Tony that he’d have to call Pepper about new art and lighting for this hallway since everything, even the bullet proof glass, was either ripped to shreds or shattered into thousands of little pieces that Tony would, more than likely, be finding more of over the next few months.

\--

This could very well be your last night out, clubbing had been fun but it was feeling flat and boring. You looked at the bartender trying to get his attention for a drink, even going as far as pulling your dress down a little lower. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned to see the waiter from the other night, a shy smile on his lips.

“Hey!” he called out over the music, “Are you trying to get a drink?”

You pulled your dress back up to a less slutty level, “Yeah but this jack off won’t serve me!”

He laughed, it was a nice sound, “Come with me.” he said holding out his hand.

He pulled you behind the bar and to a small room with the top shelf liquor lined up, it was clear this room was for storage and there was an intercom on the wall, this must be why Tony could actually hear the waiter. He opened a cabinet and pulled out some cheap vodka.

“I’m not supposed to drink on the job, but I only have a few minutes left on my shift.” he said pouring a glass and handing it over to you.

You chuckle and take a sip, “You bring  a lot of pretty girls back here?” 

He returns your laugh with an easy smile, “Not as pretty as you.”

He takes a drink straight from the bottle and you look back into your glass and noticed the glass had a bit of shimmer, like a powder not fully mixed, and set it down, “You wouldn’t be trying to drug me, would you?”

He set his bottle down and crossed over to you, pinning you to the wall by the exit and you allowed it for the moment, “Are you going to freak out if I say yes?” he said, a hand rubbing your hip.

You were about to say something when there was a buzz on the intercom. The waiter looked to the wall and smirked, “Hello Mr. Stark.” he said, “What can I get you?” you were feeling a little uneasy.

“I want some whiskey, what ya got?”

You suddenly wanted to get out of here, you wanted to run up to Tony, you gave the waiter a shove and started to run for it. He  let go of the button and tackled you to the ground. He pressed the button again, ”Just a moment, Mr. Stark.”

“Ton-!” you called and he slapped a hand over your mouth.

There was a pause, “Is everything okay?”

You tried to bite his hand and throw him off, “Y-Yeah,” he said into the com, “We just, ow!” he said when you bit him.

“Will you shut up?” he snarled, “You’re gonna get me fired!” he clamped down harder.

Your eyes were starting to water and with him pinning you you couldn’t use any spells. So you wiggled and he only brought himself down harder, “Jesus, you couldn’t just take the drink huh? You had to look at the glass.” one of his hands went to your low neckline, “I just wanted to fuck a model, just once ya know? Live out that fantasy.”

You kept struggling under this man as he felt you up, smiling to himself, “It’s not like you wouldn’t have enjoyed it.” he squeezed hard on a breast and you yelped, “You like it now, don’t you baby?”

You shook your head as the door was kicked in and there stood Tony Stark, looking winded and pissed. He held a hand out, wrapped in an Iron Man glove, it let out a dangerous blue light, “Get. Off. Now.” he growled.

The waiter scrambled off you and held his hands up defensively, “Mr. Stark, sir, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“What it looks like is sexual assault.” his eyes narrowed and you picked yourself up off the floor.

“Tony,” you said, feeling a little nauseous , “I need to go to a hospital.”

Tony’s eyes widened in fear and he wrapped a protective arm around you before glaring at the waiter, “What did you give her?”

The repluser was warming up with a metallic hum as the other man answered, “G-GHB, a guy said if I give it to someone they’d just pass out.”

Tony looked from the waiter to you and back, “How much did you drink?” he asked.

“Only a sip.” you couldn’t tell if it was the drugs or your nerves making your stomach do flips.

Tony wasted no time in getting you out of the club and to Avenger’s tower.  He called out to Friday as you entered.

“Friday I want a full body scan on Y/N.”

A moment later the AI spoke, “I am detecting an abnormal level of   gamma hydroxybutyric acid. Should I inform a hospital?”

“Is it at an unsafe level?” Tony asked, sitting you on the couch.

There was another pause, “There is not enough for an overdose.”

Tony looked at you in the eyes, “How do you feel?”

You took a moment to really take stock of your mood. Yeah, you were still a little nauseous but… also, really, really good. Like you were in a deep meditative state and could feel the way air was moving around you; it just felt good.

“Good.”

“Good?” Tony echoed, his eyebrow raised.

He was still hovering over you while you sat, you suddenly wondered how his skin felt, how he would look without that blazer on. Feeling no time between thinking and doing, your hands ran up his chest and tugged at a button.

“Yeah.” you said softly, starting to undo the first button.

Tony caught your hand in a tight grip, an iron grip you thought to yourself, “Y/N.” he was staring deep into you and you want him to look at you like that more. You wanted to kiss him. Then, your lips pressed his.

He pulled away quickly, shoving your hand back and shame bloomed in your chest, “No.” he said, raking a hand through his hair, “No. Okay, you were drugged, this is not consensual.”

He took a step back and began to pace, “We can’t.  _ I _ can’t.” he said and you stood. 

You took a firm hold on his lapels and pulled him towards you, feeling so bold it was almost painful, “I want you, Tony.”

He let out a laugh and again wrapped his hands over yours, “No, you don’t. You are fucked up right now.” he said and tried to push you off again.

You held tighter, pressing closer, “I want you. Drug or no drug, I want you.” you said leaning closer to whisper in his ear, “I want you to fuck me,  _ Mr. Stark _ .”

The moan that left his mouth send a hot jolt down your back, “Y/N..” he groaned, “We really,  _ really _ , shouldn’t.” he wasn’t pushing you away.

Your hands slid up to his neck, his arms fell to the side, “But I really, really want to.” you said before getting to your knees and rubbing the front of his pants, “Please, fuck me up Mr. Stark.”

He groaned again and laced his fingers into your hair, “Your going to fucking kill me.”

You kept rubbing him, he started to harden under your touch, you looked up at him through your lashes, “No, I’m going to suck your cock.”

He pulled your hair and you let out a moan, he tilted your head up to look at him, “You’re damn right you are, take the whole fucking thing.” he growled.

He eased up his grip and you unzipped him, you took the half hard shaft into your hand and started to pump it. His head fell back with a loud curse, you pushed the pants and boxers more out of the way. You had both hands around his long cock, it was going to feel good, you thought, it wasn’t overly thick and you could swallow that whole. Once his cock was hard you pulled his foreskin down and wrapped your mouth around the sensitive head. 

“F-Fuck!” he cursed and jerked his hips.

You used one hand to wrap around him to steady him from slamming down your throat, you looked back up at him and started to suck on the tip.

He twisted his hand in your hair, causing you to moan, “Fuck yeah, you’ve wanted to suck me off for awhile huh?”

You nod, his smell was almost overpowering, you could almost smell the metal clinging to his skin. You kept looking up at him as you took more into your mouth, you wanted him to see you take him to the base.

He smirked, “Friday, cue video from personal collect, name caught staring.”

You looked at the screen of the TV and saw a feed from Tony’s workspace you had destroyed, before it was a mess. There you were, staring at Tony and biting your lip. He paused it and looked back down at you, “I have jerked off to the video so many times, thought about you bending over one of the benches so I could pound into you, but now look at you.” he waved his hand and the security camera switched to a live feed with you blown up on the screen, cock in your mouth, “I think I like this one better.”

You moaned around him and shut your eyes, if he wanted a show, you’d give him one. You moved your hand and took the shaft down to the back of your throat, nose meeting his nest of pubic hair and you shivered at the full weight of his scent. His fingers scrapped your scalp as you swallowed him.

“What a good girl you are.” he groaned, “Such a sweet mouth…” he pulled your hair to pull you off, “But since this will be in my collection, I want to coat that pretty face.” he said pumping himself.

You looked at the screen and saw your disheveled state before looking back up at him and opening your mouth, letting your tongue press your lip, at such a submissive pose Tony came with a grunt. His cum hit you heavily and some fell on your tongue.

“Don’t swallow.” he said pushing your hair back, “I want you to just hold it.” he groaned, “That’s gonna get me off for the next year.” 

He knelt down and used his thumb to smear your makeup and his cum before pushing it into your mouth, rubbing his calloused digit mixed sweat into the already salty mix of his cum. He pulled his thumb out, “Now, let it fall out of your mouth.” he breathed.

You leaned forward and let the mix fall on your lap, a few drops splashing onto your dress. Tony stood to his full height, “Let’s get you out of that sluty dress.” he said with a smirk, “I'd rather see you in one of my shirts.”

You got up slowly, your heels making you taller, “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

He growled and gripped the front of your dress, pulling you closer, “You better watch that pretty mouth, you might not make it to the bedroom.”

You smirked as he pulled you along to his room; you kicking off heels, him roughly taking his jacket off and dirty kisses led to his bedroom. Once you were on the bed you smirked up at him, spreading your legs out for him to roll your panties off.

“Are you going to film this, Mr. Stark?” you moaned as his thumb rubbed your clit.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, eyes dark as he palmed at your breast.

Your head fell back, arching into his touch, “Yes. I want you to cum to it later.”

“Sit up.” he commanded and you did. He pulled the dress off of you before cupping your bra, “You follow orders nicely.” he said pressing open mouth kisses to your collarbone, you groaned and ran your nails from his neck to his back.

“Unlike you, huh Tony.” you moaned, feeling so hot from his body and dizzy from his attention to you.

He hummed, working down your skin, you leaned back hoping you were giving him a good show for later. Once he got to your hip he sat up and took his shirt off, you smirked, admiring his muscles and the fine dark hair, “Mr. Stark.” he said, firmly.

You sat up and ran your hand over the scar of the arc reactor, his eyes fell shut and your fingers traced the thick outer lining of the scar, “Yes sir, Mr. Stark.” you said before trailing down his happy trail, “Are you going to fuck me now, sir?” you asked taking a firm hold on him.

He smirked and raised your chin with his finger, “After you put the condom on me, sweetheart.”

He moved from the bed and came back with a foil packet which he handed to you. You tore it open and he held his hand out, “It’s cherry flavored for a reason.”

You shuttered and placed the condom on his tip before rolling it down with your mouth, the synthetic cherry taste was causing more heat to pool in your core. Once the condom was on you slid off with a pop and Tony’s hands laced into your hair again, he looked down with a smirk, “I think I found my new ringtone.” before shoving you back on the bed. 

You spread yourself wide for him, feeling more than exposed as he palmed himself, “And my new background.” he slowly crawled into the bed making you ache with need, he leaned down, “But I want you to face the other way.” he breathed into your ear, “On all fours.”

He got up so  you could adjust yourself and his rough hand started to massage your ass, “Good girl...this will make a much better video.”

You moaned and he slid a finger into you slowly, “M-Mr. Stark...please…” you moaned and he added a second finger.

“Easy baby,” he said in a definitely patronizing tone, burying his fingers in to the knuckle, “Can just go in without a little warm up.” 

You really wanted to get this started and rocked back on him when he pulled his fingers out he wiped them on your ass before giving it a hard spank. You moaned and felt his tip rub your folds, “I’m going to tear you in two.” he said.

You looked over your shoulder, “Not if you don’t get on with it already.”

He chuckled and his head slid in, you moaned and let your head fall, watching as he slid in. When you felt him fully contained he rubbed your ass again, “Nice and tight...you been saving yourself for me?”

You sighed, this man’s ego was bigger than his cock, “Actually.” you smirked and looked back at him, “I was going to fuck little Parker, take that V card.”

Tony’s eyes darkened and his hips snapped roughly. You gripped the sheets as he started in a deep, plunging pace, “He couldn’t do you like this.” Tony’s hand pressed on your shoulder and you were face first in the bed, his cock slamming in deeper, “He could...hng...couldn’t fuck you...like you need it.” his hold on your hips became steel and he was practically murdering your G-spot. You moaned loudly, eyes shut, “Maybe I’ll show him this...teach him how to fuck.”

The idea of bright eyed Peter Parker watching Stark fuck you like this sent a fresh wave of arousal through you. You could feel yourself tighten at the thought of him leaning forward, hand in his pants, touching himself to you, “Y-Yes...Tony, yes.”

“You want me to show him?” he chuckled again spreading your cheeks, thumb rubbing your other hole.

You arched, “Yes! I want Peter to watch me.”

Tony grunted when you seized on him, “Fuck.” he slid out, flipped you over and slammed back in, “Yeah? You want him to fuck you too I bet.”  you clawed at Tony’s back as he rode you roughly, “You want him to fuck you, not some old man.”

“N-No Tony, I love your cock.” you moaned out when he slowed his hips.

“Say that again. Tell me how you don’t want any,” his hips rotated and you thought you would die for a moment, “one else.”

He paused for a response, you looked for the camera in the room, “I love Tony Stark’s cock. It fills me up so well. I only want him to tell me what to do in bed.”

Tony pinning your arms up above your head, “I’ll tell you all kinds of things out of bed.” his pace picked up again, “God I was so close to fucking you in that bathroom. Or crawling under the table to suck your cunt.”

Your eyes screwed shut and the thought of your juices glistening on his beard while the bass of the club shook your core was more than enough to cum around him. Your nails drew blood and a pleasure filled scream left your lips. He let out a growl and you kept meeting his thrusts as he came, riding himself out.

Once the last of his cum filled the condom he got off you and headed to the bathroom. You lay on your back trying to remember how lungs functioned and how you could get some of this air into them. Your heart was hammering so hard that you were worried tony could hear it from the bathroom. Your eyes shut and you tried to calm down.

A cool, wet pressure jolted you forward and Tony chuckled, “Easy...Easy, just want to clean you off.” he said, the wash cloth running over your forehead. You hadn’t noticed how superheated your skin had become until the cloth was on your skin. It ran over your arms, chest and between your legs, “Do you want to shower?”

You were marvling in Tony’s gentle aftercare, “Not quite yet.” you said, cupping his jaw, “Maybe later.” 

He smirked, “Why don’t you throw a shirt on and I’ll get you some water.” he left the room.

You found a black AC/DC shirt and slipped it over your head before crawling into the warmth of Tony’s bed. He came back and laid beside you, handing you a water bottle. You took it and drained a third in one gulp. He smiled at you and you placed the bottle down.

“I think we should do this again.” you said and a wicked smirk played across his features.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I kind of want to do a spin off, a stand alone fiction based off this chapter.  
> I have a work in progress called Entangling the Spider that will be a little fluffy  
> Also yes. A Fall Out Boy and a Panic reference. If I can think of a good MCR joke I'll come up with something


	17. Master Manipulator (Hawkeye/Loki/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a war criminal and agent Barton must be saved at any cost  
> -A special Avenger's chapter actually taking place during the first Avenger's movie!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my very good friend, who is the reason i started writing all this porn, had never seen some of the movies in the MCU. We watched Avengers and she went "What if Loki asked Hawkeye if there was anything else we needed and he just pointed and went 'her'."  
> And then I died and my ghost wrote this.

From what you had been told, things were not good. Strange was new to the whole, protecting the world thing, same as you so you two stuck together most of the time. The Ancient One was concerned with a god named Loki who had recently come to Earth and was extremely dangerous, she knew such a powerful spellcaster could not be fully contained by the likes of the Avengers; on the contrary it could be much worse. You had both been dispatched with her blessing to Stark Tower, earning odd looks for your robes.

“Should we have worn something else?” you asked Strange as you rode the elevator.

“I don’t think it matters, we are here to meet with the Avengers, offer our assistance and be on our way.” Strange didn’t like the idea of stopping his studies for something like this and you couldn’t blame him, he was close to achieving master rank already.

You shifted your weight foot to foot and when you at last arrived on the floor with the super heros you wished you were invisible. They seemed bigger than life, Captain America, Tony Stark, Black Widow, a tall blonde man you assumed was Thor by all the muscles and another man who seemed dwarfed by all of them.

A man with an eye patch rounded you and announced loudly, “The experts are here.”

Everyone’s eyes looked at the two of you and you fought the urge to hide behind Strange, he stood taller and nodded to the group, “I am Dr. Stephen Strange and this is Y/N, we have been sent to help you catch and detain the criminal Loki.”

You were glad Strange was here, he could talk to these people, you could be his silent companion. 

“So, what, you’re wizards or something?” Tony Stark asked, you saw Stephen’s eye twitch.

“Masters of the mystic arts.” he corrected.

“Almost.” you chimed in, wishing you hadn’t been so stupid.

Tony’s eyes locked on you and he smirked, “Well hey there, mouse. What do you mean almost?”

You shrunk behind Stephen who clicked his tongue in distaste, “I have almost achieved the rank of master, Y/N here is still a novice.”

“Whatever help you can give us is what we need.” Black Widow said, stepping forward, “What do you know about mind control?”

Strange looked to you, you had a sort of gift for mental magic and he stepped aside for you to speak, “Um...it’s very difficult to force will upon someone else. It takes years to perfect or a specialized relic, which would still take time to learn and control.”

Her eyes narrowed, calculating, “Could you undo it?”

This was surprising, you blinked at her, “What?”

Tony made a sweeping hand motion and several holo screens popped up, displaying various people, one of which looked to be an archer, “Loki is controlling several people as we speak, including bird boy there.”

You studied the fit archer and raised an eyebrow, “I’m not sure I understand…”

Thor marched forward, his bulk was intimidating, he stopped short of stepping on you, looking down from his height, “My brother is one of the most skilled magic users of Asgard. His illusions are parallel to none and with the tesseract I fear his powers might be too great.”

Strange looked surprised and stepped forward, “Your brother is in possession of an  _ infinity stone _ ?”

Everyone looked about as confused as you did, Thor’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his giant arms, “He stole it.”

Stephen scoffed, “Then forget it. We can’t help you.” he turned and your cheeks reddened.

“We don’t know that!” you shouted, firmly rooted in place.

Stephen rolled his eyes, “Yes we do. An infinity stone can only be wielded properly by a master. Even the Ancient One doesn’t handle the Eye of Agamotto unless she has to.”

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try.” you said before turning back to Thor, “I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to help, but I want to try.”

Thor smiled and clapped a hand to your shoulder, “You have a warrior’s spirit!”

Black Widow sighed, “Agent Barton is a good man and a dangerous operative, anything you can do to get him back on our side would be a win.”

You nodded, trying to look more confident than you were. Director Fury held a finger to his ear.

“We just got word Loki has been spotted in Germany, do you have anyway for us to get there?” he addressed Strange.

Strange nodded, “Just tell us where exactly.” he said sliding on his sling ring as you did the same.

You all arrived at the  museum just in time to see Loki attack a man and hold a strange device to his eye.

“Brother!” Thor boomed and threw his hammer.

Loki leapt out of the way with a curse, the man he was assaulting cried out, you could see half his eye was missing.

“I don’t exactly have time for this, brother…” Loki snapped, his staff appearing in his hand.

Tony shot forward, a suit’s arm wrapped around his, “Kid, that’s  the thing. The mind control stick.” a blast shot from his hand which Loki easily deflected. Captain America was next to run at the god.

You were frozen for a moment as they charged him, his smirk was wide on his face, Stephen roughly shoved you.

“Come on! You’re the one who said we could help.” he said, summoning his weapons.

You were no match for Loki, he was agile, graceful...he was avoiding blows from superheros and returning them without mercy. Stephen ran into the fray, leaving you to try and remember how even basic spells worked.

“My my, such a sweet little thing.”

You turned to see Loki behind you, but wasn’t he just in front of you? Your heart seized and he gripped the front of your shirt, pulling you close. He spun you around, a knife to your throat, the other Loki across the way vanished in a green shimmer.

“Now now.” he said, pressing the blade to your throat, “We wouldn’t want this one to get hurt, would we?” he started to back up and an arrow landed between him and the Avengers. Everyone looked up to see Hawkeye, poised and ready to fire again.

The smirk on Loki’s face broadened, “Do we have what we need?”

“Yes, sir.” Hawkeye responded, a few more men came from behind him, guns trained on the team, “Are we taking a hostage?”

Loki chuckled, a dark, wicked thing, “Yes, I think we shall.”

A portal opened behind you and you felt fear turn into adrenaline in your veins as you fought his grip, a gash was cut into your throat. You could see fear reflected in Stephen’s eyes. Loki’s hand wrapped around your wrist and held it tightly, “Oh no pet, you’ll be coming with us.” he spun you around to hold you to his chest, his arm becoming a steel grip, “Let this be a lesson to you.” he said, other hand raising his staff, “Lest you get pieces of this girl, bit by bit.”

Once the portal snapped closed you were shoved roughly to the floor of a dingy warehouse, Loki’s face a mask of disgust.

“Why would they ever bring such a useless creature to a fight?” he said, tipping your chin up with his staff, “Standing there, stock still, ripe for the taking.”

“Maybe she’s never fought before.”

The archer came into the dim light, muscular arms crossed at his chest, “She was still, like a deer in the headlights.”

Loki looked back at him, “I don’t know what that means.”

You shoved the staff away and started to run away from them, Loki let out a laugh and soon you were face first on the ground, a powerful force keeping you pinned. Loki rounded you as Hawkeye’s hands bound your wrists behind your back, “Such spirit.” Loki said, staff again lifting your chin up to him, “I look forward to claiming it.” 

With your hands bound Hawkeye got up, dragging you to stand. Your heart was racing as the tip of Loki’s staff met your chest, you could feel a magical influence start to take hold but you held it at bay. His brow furrowed and he tried again, pressing it harder to your chest. You winced but fought off the advance, you were a magic user damn it! You would not let this...this...monster control your mind! A slow smirk crossed his face as understanding bloomed in his mind.

“Ah. I see.” he cupped your face with his hand, “So you do have a talent.” a finger ran along your jawline, “You have been gifted the mystic arts.” the cool finger ran down from your jaw to your neck, “I enjoy that in a woman.” the hold Hawkeye had on you tightened, Loki’s eyebrow quirked, “Oh...seems agent Barton is intrigued by that idea. Have you ever been with a witch?”

His grip shifted from your wrists to travel up your arms, “I can’t say I have.”

Your heart was racing as Loki leaned in, you could smell him this close, “You simply must.”

You were spun so roughly it made you dizzy and his lips were on you so fast any air that had been in you was stolen away. His hands left your arms to pull your hips closer to his as you tried to push yourself free. Tears were starting to burn behind your eyes and as suddenly as the kiss started did it end, his hands fell away and he stood a step back. Loki’s staff met your chest again, “Relax my dear, this will happen whether you want to enjoy it or not.” tears left your eyes as you let the magic flow from his staff into your chest, the warmth of arousal began to spread and your mind began to numb like a shot of novocaine. Loki cut your hands free from behind you.

Hawkeye kissed you again, the heat and pressure of his lips was welcomed, his hands finding your hips again, pulling you close. Your arms went up to wrap around his neck, your foreheads lightly touching. You felt his confliction; your powers were still working dimly under Loki’s control. He was a pawn, the same as you but if you were in this, it was together. You pushed a wave of reassurance though yourself, even if some of it was forced and felt him melt more into the kiss. His hands rounded to cup your ass and a sigh left your lips, he was strong and his grip was sure. He began to massage and rub the globes of your ass, your mouth left his in favor of panting into his neck with your soft moans.

“Exquisite.” 

You could hear Loki but couldn’t see him with your eyes screwed shut and face pressed to the other man. He was working his way down the backs of your thighs and up the small of your back but never taking pressure too far from your ass, your core was warming under his firm carcesses.

“Look at me.”

You wanted to rebel against the command but the seed Loki had planted in your chest had taken root, you looked over Clint’s shoulder at the god. His pupils were blown wide as he took in your rosey face. He came closer and raised your chin higher.

“Perfection.” he whispered, leaning close enough to kiss, “Pray, tell me sweet one, has anyone taken your flower?”

A shiver ran through you and Clint’s finger slipped between the cheeks of your ass to slowly rub the sensitive area and you moaned in Loki’s hold, “N-No.”

Loki groaned, pressing his lips to yours in a heat of passion. His kiss was brief, he pulled away to lick his lips, “It will be an honor to watch him take it.”

The world seemed to shift suddenly and you found the back of your legs hitting a bed frame. Clint gave you a soft push on to what you assumed was his bed in his quarters. He crossed his arms and slid his shirt off tossing it aside before climbing into the bed. His warm hands trailed up under your shirt, he pushed the material up and began to massage your breasts. You arched into his touch and heard a purr of approval.

“He wants you to enjoy it. He wants to pull you apart slowly.” 

Loki was sitting off to the side, an almost gleeful smirk on his lips, “Personally, I’d rather see him ravish you, but I’ll give him the lead for now.”

Clint pressed another kiss to your lips and you sighed into him, you felt like putty in his hands at his slow and gentle touch. Somewhere deep in the back of your mind you recalled how Black Widow said he was dangerous but it was filtered through Loki’s control, your own lust and this man’s tongue in your mouth. You may have kissed some boys in high school, and even made out with a few in the inner sanctum but nothing could compare to the man above you carving his tongue into every inch of your mouth. You arched up to him, desperate for more friction, more contact, more of his warm skin on yours.

“She is a needy thing.” Loki chuckled when Clint pulled away, “She must be ruined, down below.”

“I guess we’ll have to see.” Clint said, eyes hazy and pulled your pants down before throwing them off entirely.

Loki had been right, a wet spot showed through your panties causing both men to let out a haughty groan. Clint pressed his finger to the spot before rubbing your sensitive nub through the fabric causing you to throw your head back in a moan.

“Truly, truly perfect.” you heard Loki’s soft tone.

Clint slowly peeled the wet fabric away, it curled inward like you wanted to but you stayed still under Loki’s hold. He stood and Hawkeye stepped aside. A cool finger ran up your slit.

“So wet for a maiden.” he purred, your eyes were again screwed shut, “Surely you have pleasured yourself.” another finger joined the first, “Haven’t you?” His fingers cooled rapidly, “Answer me.” he growled.

“Y-Yes.” you moaned as his fingers slid in.

“Good girl.” he rewarded you by thrusting his fingers slowly, “We’ll ruin you from that. You’ll crave cock now.” he answered your moan by speeding his fingers, “Stretching you. Filling you. Your fingers will never satisfy again.” he chuckled darkly, he leaned in, breath tickling your ear, “And just when you think you’ve reached your peak, I’ll fill you instead and teach you to worship.”

His words were flames straight to your core and you squirmed under him, “Please…” you breathed as his twisted his fingers.

“Please what, darling?” he was speaking directly into your ear.

“Let me cum.”

Another chuckle, “How can I deny such a sweet request?” 

His fingers curled upward and pressed your g-spot with such a force that even with your eyes closed you could see light. Your whole body was electrified, magic rolling off in waves, you heard a growl as your slowly opened your eyes.

“Take her now, before I do.” and those cold fingers slid out of you.

You raised your head to see Hawkeye between your legs, his cock pulled free from his pants, he was stroking himself then pressed his head to your slick folds, coating himself with you. He pressed the head in and it went willing into your loosened hole, he hissed.

“You worked her open nicely.” he said as he continued to slide in.

“It was truly a pleasure.” you looked over to see Loki had put his index finger in his mouth, he groaned around it, “Such a sweet little flower.”

He held his middle finger to Clint who leaned over and pulled the digit into his mouth. He moaned and sucked the juices from the god’s pale finger. Once it was clean he licked his lips, “I’ll make sure your clean when we’re done.” he said and bottomed out.

You could feel his steady heartbeat inside you, willing you to be as calm as he was, but with your wall fluttering around him he began to thrust to the beat of yours. Your hands were beginning to ache and you only now noticed how you have been death gripping the sheets below you. One of his hands covered yours and you released the bedding in favor of holding his hand, fearing it would break. He groaned and took your other hand, pinning them above you, “Hold as tight as you want.” he grunted.

Feeling a little rebellious, you tighten your walls causing the man above you to groan and drop his head, you could feel the rate of his heart jump. You heard Loki chuckle, his hand turned your face to him.

“Your a little devious I see.” his smirk was devilish, a hand ran over your breasts causing you to moan, “Can I tell you a secret, pet?”  his lips hovered over yours while Clint sped up his hips, “All of this that you’re feeling, its all you.” his lips covered yours and you arched, cuming around Clint. More magic rolled from your core and his hands gripped your hips tightly as he spilled inside.

Loki’s lips left yours, and with a chuckle he said, “When the stone takes over your mind, your eyes will turn black for a moment. Yours never did, my sweet.” his thumb grazed your bottom lip, “You merely thought I had taken hold.”

You panted, feeling Clint go soft inside of you before pulling out and falling to lay beside you. He was spent but you looked back to Loki.

“I believe you said you’d teach me to worship.”

He might kill you after all was said and done, judging by his grin, but you’d cross that bridge when you got to it, “Oh my dear, I can’t wait to hear you scream.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...she's been giving me so many 'imagines' that I might actually just be a corpse...
> 
> Also! If you like this work please check out my new stand alone Entangling the Spider!  
> Loki's Flower will be coming soon as well as a spin off from Panicking at a Disco!


	18. An Important Update

Hi everyone, Lady Loki here. I just wanted to talk with you all of a hot second. I know I haven't updated anything in a while and for that I'm sorry. My aunt passed away on Friday and was in the hospital since the start of the week. I have been working very hard at a job I love but physically hurts me (I work as a swim instructor and the chlorine has burned my skin) and I have been in a state of limbo with my education (I'm hoping to be a teacher one day) and so I haven't been doing the one thing that brings me joy because my life has been stressful and sad. 

My aunt and I might not have been the closest but she was sweet and would tear up at anything I wrote and tell me how talented I was and for her to be gone really took a hit on my self esteem. If I wrote anything, no matter how bad I thought it was she was there to tell me what an amazing girl I was. But honestly, you guys give me that too. Reading your comments today made me tear up and smile. Making you happy and writing things for all of you brings me so much joy. I was afraid I was losing my inspiration but you are my inspiration! You, all of you, are my muses.  I want to keep writing and inspiring you, so no matter who you are, if you comment or just read, thank you. You mean so much to me.

 

I couldn't do this without you.

I wouldn't be able to do what I do without your love and support.

 

Look forward to more work!

 

-LL


	19. Doubling up (Loki/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is convinced he can fool you with his illusions, so no one can blame you when you have a hard time telling them apart.  
> Continuation of Magic is Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This took a lot longer than I thought it would but rest easy my little ducks because I am feeling much better! I just want to thank everyone for their love and support during this trying time and I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about you or my work! I love writing this stuff for you guys and you keep me at it!  
> I love all of you and I hope you are looking forward to more work from me!

The decision to stay in Asgard was not a hard one to make. The extremely attractive God of Mischief had not only bested you in combat and in bed but he was extremely gifted in arcane magic and more than willing to teach his lover. You had become a sort of princess; sharing Loki’s quarters, having full access to the libraries, and the clothes were fabulous. 

You were lounging on Loki’s bed, in a lovely bottle green dress with a square cut collar made of cool silk, flipping through the pages of a book on defensive spells. The doors flew open, a trumpient smirk on his face, he was wearing his battle gear and helmet.

“Hello darling.” he called, shedding his blood stained leather, “Have you missed me?”

You had your own smirk as you rose from the bed and crossed to him, “Of course, your highness.”

He paused, smirk widening, “Your illusions are much stronger, my dear.”

You paused behind him as he turned, “Not perfect, yet.” he said as your illusion vanished and he pulled you into his embrace, “litla stúlkan.” he kissed your lips roughly, as he always did after a successful battle.

You pressed a hand firmly to his chest, “Before you get carried away,” his hand was already trailing to your backside, “How can I make it stronger?”

Loki chuckled and took a firm hold of your ass, “Always in a rush for power,” he started to leave soft kisses to your neck, “I do so love that in a woman.”

You fought the urge to flutter your eyes shut and melt into him, his own natural scent enhanced by the blood of his slayed foe, “You didn’t answer my question.” 

His kisses were turning into bites down to your shoulder and you couldn’t help the moan that fell from your lips, “Practice.” 

His answers were only going to get shorter from here as he began to work the other side of your neck, your eyes fell shut, “And then?”

You heard his voice in your other ear, “You’ll be able to do things like this.” and suddenly two pairs of lips were on your neck.

Your eyes flew open as a copy of Loki’s hand trailed the front of your dress while two hands were massaging your ass, you leaned back into his double, “Oh  _ fuck _ .” you sighed.

A matching pair of approving purrs filled your ears as you gladly let your senses be filled by the two sinfully perfect men. As the front of your dress was being pulled up and your knees were beginning to buckle there was a loud and authoritative knock at the door.

The clone vanished and Loki growled, “What is it?” he snapped, “I am rather busy.” you stifled your giggle.

“His majesty the king is requesting your presence.” came a voice.

Loki’s hands kept up their work, “Tell him I’m busy, and I will report to him in a few hours.”

“Hours?” you whispered, “You sound confident.”

“Confident you won’t be walking straight.” he chuckled darkly, nipping your neck.

A knock came again, “I have been told not to take no for an answer. Even if you answer the door naked, your highness.”

He glared at the door before sighing, “it seems i have some urgent matters of state.” he kissed your lips and pulled away.

“Why don’t you sent your double?” you asked, smoothing your dress, the fire in your belly having been stroked oh so nicely.

He chuckled, “Such an eager girl.” he smoothed his own appearance and removed his helmet, “It would take great focus and stamina to play with you and pay attention to whatever it is Thor wishes to see me about.” he said setting the helmet on the bed before walking to the door.

You sighed dramatically and sat beside his helmet, “Says the man who promised me hours.” you lifted the helmet to your lap and inspected the heavy gold, “Maybe you just don’t have the skill.”

He stopped cold and you bit back your smirk, he threw a glance over his shoulder, “I beg your pardon?”

You rubbed at a smudge with your dress, “ You must not have the skill to do it.”

He started back at a brisk pace, his meeting with Thor easily forgotten, “You doubt my skill?”

He was so easy to goad, you shrugged and turned the helmet over, “I mean, a master of the mystic arts could easily do both. I’m sure if I ask Strange…” you trailed off trying not to laugh at the mix of anger and horror on Loki’s face in the helmet.

“I-” he started when another knock came at the door, he turned, “Yes alright!” he shouted, “This is not over.” he said firmly, looking back to you, “I will show you what real power looks like when I return.”

Loki did not return until nearly dusk, you had forgotten his declaration as you were sparing with one of the guards. Being left horny the only thing to be done was to get a workout in, so you were training out in the arena and when a maid called you over to announce supper, you thought nothing of it.

“Your ladyship,” the fair haired woman called, “His highness wishes for you to supp with him.”

You wiped the sweat from your brow as you crossed from the sun bathed arena to the shadows, “Wonderful, tell his highness I will be joining him shortly.” you said, in need of a shower.

“It would not be wise to keep him waiting.” the maid said, keeping pace with you.

You chuckled and let down your hair, “A few minutes won’t kill him, besides, I’m all sweaty.”

“You know full well it won’t take you a few minutes to bathe.”

You stopped and rounded on the maid, since becoming Loki’s lover the servants treated you like royalty, this sounded out of turn, “Excuse me?”

The maid shot her hand out and gripped your shirt, “And I like when you’re sweaty.” she said before pulling you into a rough kiss.

Shock, of course was the first reaction. Her other hand gripped your hip tightly and it was much stronger than you expected, you shut your eyes when something shifted. Your lips were no longer connected at an equal height to one you were familiar to you.

You broke the kiss and looked up into Loki’s smirking face, “That was a dirty trick.” you said to him.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” he said, hand traveling from your hip to the small of your back.

You sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck, “There was something that I knew in that kiss. Your illusions can’t hide your lips.”

He chuckled and his other hand cupped the back of your neck, “I quite like that, I’ve trained you well.”

Energy crackled from your fingertips, bouncing off the metal of his battle gear, “I don’t think I heard you clearly.”

He chuckled and pulled you closer, “My dear, your feathers are ruffled so easily.” 

“Almost as easily as yours.” you said, running your hand through his dark hair.

A lustful look crossed his eyes and his hand left your neck and rested on the other hip, “We should get back to our rooms, and quickly.” he said pulling you closer, you could tell he was going to lift you up.

“You still haven’t proven to me you are as powerful you think you are.”

You let out a yelp as he lifted you, legs naturally wrapping around him, the lust increased tenfold in his eyes, “Oh I will my dear.”

He made record time getting back to your rooms, barely pausing to shut the door. He let you drop to the bed and smirked with a look that made you recall his godhood. With a snap you felt your dress turn to smoke and you sat up.

“That isn’t-” you were cut off by him removing his own garments just as quickly, you gave yourself a moment to appreciate the well sculpted muscle.

“Sorry darling,” he said, slowly climbing on top of you, “Were you going to say fair?”

You let yourself chuckle as he leaned down to kiss your neck, “I was going to say-” there was a knock at the door.

Loki bit into your shoulder, hard, causing a moan to spill out of your lips, and a dark red blush to paint your cheeks, “Loki,” you hissed.

He peppered the fresh wound with light kisses, “Maybe now they’ll leave us be.” he murmured, sucking marks into your flesh.

You shivered under the attention, the fire building in your belly again, your nails ran down his back and you could feel his appreciation for the act pressing on your leg, “Again,” he breathed on your kiss bruised neck, just as you were about to cave into his demands there was another knock.

“Milord, there is-”

“NO BUSINESS IS CURRENTLY AS PRESSING.” Loki roared at the door and you had to cover your mouth to stifle the laugh.

“And pressing it is.” you chuckled out, earning a dirty look from the god.

“I have been told it concerns your sister, milord.” 

He was up before he could be stopped, battle gear snapping back on before you get a word out, “Should I-”

“Stay here.” he said quickly, his staff and helmet appeared on his person as he made his way to the door, he opened it and looked back, “Get dressed, we may need to leave in a hurry.”

You dressed in the first thing you could find as well as light flats and paced the suite of rooms for awhile. After an hour you thought to pack a few of your favorite books of spells, as well as a few of Loki’s. After two hours you sat at a chair near the door. At four hours you were curled up on the bed with on of the books you had packed. Some point after that you were asleep.

You were drifting in a dream, when two cool hands ran along your stomach, you let out a soft groan into the darkness. Two more hands ran up your arms and held your wrists above your head, holding them tight. Your eyes opened to see a dark mass of hair as lips met your neck and you let them flutter shut again. Two of the hands were massaging your breasts and another set of lips met the side of your neck. A moan left your lips;  _ I’m dreaming. _

“I know you’re awake.” Loki breathed into your left ear.

“I can practically taste your heart racing.” he said biting the right ear.

Your eyes flew open and craned your head back to see a copy of your lover holding your hands in his lap,as the other had hands up your dress, both making marks on your neck.

“Can you tell which of us is the illusion now, pet?” they both asked and you could feel your spine turning to marrow.

“Does it matter?” you moaned and arched your back, “It’s heaven.”

With a pass of his hand the dress melted away along with your underclothes, “Is it, darling? Or the first steps into hell?” one said his lips trailing your front as the other stretched you out for him.

“And it’s a quick descent from there.” he chuckled as you wiggled in his grip.

“You aren’t playing fair!” you whined and bucked your hips .

A set of teeth bit into your hip while the other Loki tightened his grip, “No one has ever accused me of being fair.” 

Your legs were spread wide, an evil look crossing your lover’s face as he blew softly into your heated core causing you to cry out.

“I challenged you to doing this while you were somewhere else, not ganging up on me.” you whined as an ice cold finger ran along your slit.

There was a chuckle in your ear, “You have to admit, this is more fun.” his lips returned your neck.

Your back arched sharply as he lightly sucked on your clit while also biting your neck. You came from it and your heart was beating a mile a minute. The one on your clit let go with a pop and slid a second finger in.

“Your really enjoying this, aren’t you? Look at you, I’ve barely done any work and you’ve cum for me, my sweet one.” he said thrusting his fingers slowly, twisting them in a way that made your heart stop.

“Tell me what you like about it.” ordered the other, your wrists being caught in a single vice grip as one of hands trailed down to cup a breast.

The hot and heavy had passed, he was going to pull you apart slowly now, “I can’t move. You have me totally surrounded.” you answered in a breathy voice.

There were matching purrs, “Go on.” 

You shut your eyes, breathing heavy, “I want you inside me.”

There was a chuckle, “Of course.” and a tweak of your nipple and you hissed a breath.

“N-No...both of you.”

There was a pause and you opened your eye to see a calculated look playing on his features, his hand flatten and smooth a circle on your stomach, “Are you sure, darling?” there was a note of concern.

“Yes, I beg you.”

Another finger slid in and they fanned out inside and you arched sharply, there was soft shushing, “Darling girl, we need to get you stretched to fit both.”

You let out a whine as he added a fourth and the vice grip on your wrist released to hold your hand, tightly, “You are too sweet to me, allowing such a thing.” he said, smoothing your hair.

After a few more agonizing slow minutes of stretching and shushing he laid you down on the copy of himself and your arms wrapped around his neck. You were slid up to feel the cool prodding head of his cock and you felt a shiver run through you before another rubbed at your folds. You nessled your head in between where your arms were around him and his skin, breathing in that sweet blend of scents he normally had. The first cock slid in and you let out a little strangled moan.

“Shhh, darling, I know you want more.” said the one under you as his hands spread your cheeks wider, he began a slow, shallow pace.

“And you will get it.” said the second, sliding in to join the first.

The stretching had only barely been enough, you thought as your head flew back, nearly knocking into your lover.

They let out a set of pleasured groans, “You have no idea how good this is, I can feel my own cock rubbing in you.” he moaned from behind you and slid in deeper, “Truly heaven.”

Your eyes were watering from the effort as they both began to thrust deeper. The feeling of your lover in you twice over was causing every cell in your body to light up, magic warming in your core, you leaned up a bit to get a different angle. Your hands planted firmly on Loki’s shoulders below you as the one above pressed light kisses into the back of your neck. 

“You are glowing, darling.” he smirked from below you, “Can’t contain your magic like this can you?”

You shut your eyes, focusing on the feeling of two cocks thrusting and rubbing you raw. There was a bite to your shoulder which caused you to moan loudly.

“Don’t you shut your eyes, I want to see them flare with your power when I cum inside of you.” he hissed in you ear, “When you feel both cocks shoot seed inside you like you so desperately want.”

You nodded helplessly and opened your eyes with great effort. You looked down at him, feeling light headed just looking down at the pleasure radiating from his features.

“I-I...I can’t.” you tried as they sped up, “D-Don’t...like…”

“Cum darling, cum for us.” they said in unison.

“L-Longer..I…” you felt him adjust to press on of the cocks to your g spot and cried out, a wave of magic leaving you, barely able to hear his moan as he came.

“...Darling...come back to me now…”

You woke up wrapped in a fur, Loki propped up on his elbow, brushing hair from your face, “There she is.” he smiled.

You looked around for his twin, “What-”

“You blacked out. That raw power left you and dispelled my illusion, you passed out right after.” he said helping you sit up.

He pulled you in and held you close, you nuzzled into his neck, “I may have been mistaken. You may be the more powerful magic user.”

He chuckled, “Was there ever any real cause for doubt?”

You may have blacked out but you were still tired, your muscles aching from such a through fuck, “Which was the illusion?” you asked with a yawn.

His hand ran through your hair as he laid down beside you, “You’ll never know.”

He draped another fur around the both of you, “Well next time, I suppose they’ll be two of me and one of you.”

He let out a soft growl and held you close to his chest, “We should start working on that as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update on my other works  
> Loki's Flower has a full plot in mind so I might continue it, even with it's low numbers.  
> Entangling the Spider has really dropped down on my list of things to write since it's plot isn't fully formed. It might be scrapped unless I either get some good ideas or better numbers.  
> Peter's Discovery (the stand alone spin off from Panicking at a Disco) is in the works and I have the bare bones for it.  
> Instead of Entangling I had this idea for an AU where you meet various superheros in a club and sort of have a choose your own ending deal for it but I don't want to start anything new with so many projects in the air.
> 
> I do want to do a Bucky chapter (something along the lines of Master Manipulator) so please know that is coming.  
> I do want to open the floor up for more requests but I need to say up front I WON'T DO DADDY KINK. I just can't, I'm sorry, it creeps me out. But if you have any other suggestions let me know.  
> As many of you know I am very responsive so don't be shy and if I can't do a request I will tell you.
> 
> Thank you for all your love and support my little ducks!


End file.
